This Superhero Life
by swhff
Summary: (EDITED) Jax decides to leave Charming and club life behind for his boys, leaving SAMCRO in the hands of Chibs, new president of the Sons of Anarchy. As President, Chibs sets things straight, putting SAMCRO in the green. However, when new problems arise, they are forced to seek the help of new Prospects, meaning outsiders, and they have no idea what's next.
1. Introduction (EDITED)

He found none of it strange until today. Nothing felt wrong, or at least, a tad bit off. He had felt honor, and pride, among other emotions when it was bestowed upon him. He knew his responsibilities, and what he needed to do. He did not rethink anything. Not when it was handed to him, not when he was sitting at home, cigarette between his lips, glasses on, pulling a large needle and thick thread through his cut. It had not felt real until he fulfilled the tasks in front of him, and now stood in the Chapel, hands that normally grasped guns and handlebars, now gripping the back of the wooden chair and a bit of normality. He had not realized how strange it would be to stand at the head of the table—a table that had seen it all and heard so much more. A chair in a position he had never imagined he would sit in. He felt honored, but he feared it. His mentors had sat here. His enemies had sat here. He had never led before, but the bodies ready to take their seats to his right and left knew he could do it better. They had complete faith in him. He was different than the Teller men, because he was not Teller blood. He was not even American blood, for that matter. Nevertheless, he was smart. He had the clearest head. He had more to live for, and had the club never been dragged through shit, then no one would have deserved the honor more. Regardless, he had fulfilled his promises to the club as their new President, and the club members could not feel more proud of Chibs Telford.  
>Tig Trager, new Vice President of the Sons of Anarchy, walked up to his spot to Chibs' right and clapped a hand on the President's shoulder. Chibs broke himself of his thoughts and glanced up at the blue-eyed man beside him.<p>

"Hey," Tig said, giving him a crooked smile, "It's all yours, man. Sit."

Chibs' eyes flickered from the Vice President to the gavel on the table. Happy Lowman, their Sergeant at Arms, stood to Chibs' left and nodded respectfully. Juice Ortiz, newly reinstated and forgiven after learning of former President Jax Teller's lies and manipulation, and his confession about Gemma Teller, Jax's mother, murdering his wife, Tara Knowles. Chibs, knowing the boy's complicated life, decided to swipe his slate. His explanation?

"Ya fuck up under me, and I'll blow your fuckin' head off, Juicy."

Juice was more than willing to rejoin the club with his mentor, and promised he would make things right, including a routine check and paperwork from a clinic proving his blood work was clean. Anything to make Chibs trust him. He had redeemed himself in the eyes of the club, and was now slowly becoming a respected member.  
>Quinn and Ratboy finished the table, Quinn to Juice's left and Ratboy to Tig's right. Chibs looked across the once full table. They were missing Allesandro Montez and T.O. Cross, who were currently working at Teller-Morrow Automotive in place of the Tellers and Clay Morrow, and Jax Teller, who had bestowed the title of President to Chibs and had walked away with his children, Abel and Thomas, to live the life he had promised his late wife they would have, as well has mend some broken pieces with ex-wife Wendy Case. Business with TM was currently being sorted by club friend, Nero Padilla.<br>The members of SAMCRO waited, standing behind their chairs with eager eyes on Chibs. His eyes met each members'. Happy gave him a slight nod, Juice, a boyish smile, and Quinn, Ratboy, and Tig, watched him in anticipation. Chibs pulled the chair where his mentor had sat, and where the little blonde Teller boy had once sat, and without hesitation, took the throne. Chuck Marstein, the club's bookkeeper, entered just in time to see Chibs take a seat, a tray of Jack and five shot glasses balanced on one hand. As soon as Chibs was seated, the crew erupted in loud clapping and hollering, and Chibs gave them a sideways smile. Tig clapped and looked over to Chuck, who was smiling as well.

"Chuckie, bring that shit over here!" he hollered.

Chuck obeyed without response and walked in between the VP and Ratboy, setting the tray on the table and proceeding to pour the shots. Tig helped and they passed the shots around.

"Give me the goddamn bottle, will ya?" Chibs asked.

Tig laughed and passed the bottle to the President. The boys held their glasses up as Tig began the toast.

"Alright," he said loudly, then looked down at Chibs, "To you, you lucky asshole."

Chibs laughed.

"To Chibs!" the others declared, and they toasted their glasses to Chibs' bottle before downing their drinks and slamming the glasses on the wooden table top.

Chibs chugged the Jack before letting out a contented "Ah!" and setting the bottle down.

"Someone take that away from me," he said.

Happy took the bottle and passed it back to Chuck.

"We're proud of you, man," Juice spoke up.

Tig lightly punched Chibs shoulder as the crew began to sit down.

"You, man," he agreed, "We owe ya big time."

Chibs shrugged.

"Just doin' what shoulda been done a _long_ time ago," he replied.

"Damn straight!" Happy agreed.

Chibs smiled at that.

"Chuckie, take this shit out of here, will ya?" Tig asked.

Chuck nodded, gathered the glasses and the bottle of Jack Daniels, and Tig patted his back as he left the room, leaving the remaining members of SAMCRO to their meeting.

"As much as I would like to get the hell outta here and get drunk, we have some business to attend to," Chibs announced.

The boys settled down and their attention went to the President.

"As you all know, I've been workin' my fuckin' fingers bone to set shit straight. I think, as of today, everything is clear. Juicey Boy, what do ya got on the Feds? ATF? All that bullshit?"

Juice sat forward.

"As far as I can tell, we're all good. I went through their databases, and from the looks of it, they have no suspicions. No claims. We're good," he replied.

The boys shouted in victory. Chibs nodded.

"How about the Mayans and Diosa?" he asked.

"Everything's settled," Happy replied.

Chibs looked to Tig.

"We're out of drugs. Out of the dirty. SAMCRO's relations with everyone else is golden, bro," he said.

Chibs nodded.

"Well, as far as the Kings go, we're clear," he said, "We have Red Woody. No more shit between anyone. As of today, SAMCRO is the green."

The boys shouted again.

"The only issue on our plates seems to be new recruits. We need to expand the table. Strengthen the club," he continued.

"Yeah," Tig agreed, "No fucking Nomads either."

Chibs shook his head.

"No, we need fresh meat," Happy said, with a sickening smile that made Tig's lip curl and Chibs shoot the Sergeant at Arms a glare, an eyebrow raised.

"Raise 'em as Prospects?" Juice asked, breaking the tension.

"No shit!" Tig popped off.

"Aye, Juice," Chibs replied.

"I know a couple of kids. Clean kids. Just motorcycle enthusiasts," Quinn spoke up.

Chibs nodded.

"Get 'em here, and we'll see what we have to work with," he said.

Quinn nodded.

"I don't know of any freshies," Tig said.

"We'll find 'em," Chibs replied, "But in the meantime, who wants to go get hammered?"

The boys hollered. Chibs smiled.

"Let's go!" he said excitedly, and slammed the gavel down, ending the meeting.

He braced himself to stand when Tig reached out and touched his chest to stop him from moving any further.

"Nah-ah! Not so fast!" he said.

Chibs was momentarily confused.

"We're not letting you get away that easily. Not on our brother's birthday," he said lowly.

Chibs unceremoniously sat back down.

"Ah, for Christ's sake!" he exclaimed.

Chibs was never one for attention, and on his birthday, all he ever wanted to do was have a nice, semi-normal, drunken night. Of course, there was a time or two where the boys would buy each other rounds or take one or the other out to shoot targets. Race their bikes. Gemma used to bake them cakes before shit hit the fan. They were good times, but Chibs craved a pleasant, slow night this time. Tig, and apparently the entire crew, had other plans for their brother.

"Oh, come on! None of that!" Tig scolded, "Come on. Let's head down to Diosa. Get you some birthday pussy. Come on! It's on me."

Chibs rolled his eyes, but found himself laughing.

"I appreciate the gesture," he began.

Tig held his arms out, a smirk on his face.

"What are friends for, man?"

Chibs smiled and shook his head.

"I have a better idea," he said.

Tig stared at him in shock.

"What's better than free pussy?" he asked, genuinely appalled that Chibs would turn down an appointment at Diosa.

It was Chibs' turn to smirk.

"Let's all just jump on our bikes and hit the road," he replied.

"Where to?" Juice asked.

Chibs shrugged.

"Wherever the road takes us," he replied.

Tig scoffed.

"You would rather ride than go to Diosa?" he asked.

Chibs nodded. Tig let out a small grunt.

"What the fuck? Man, I heard they got this girl. Killer, most mind-blowing, fuckin' blow—"

"Man, I just want one night of just bikes and the road," Chibs interrupted, "Our first night of freedom. Let's all just go hit the road. Do what we love the most."

Tig weighed his options.

"You can pay for my gas. That can be my birthday present," Chibs said.

Tig nodded. Hitting the road, winding down and forgetting the world did sound like a good idea.

"'Kay. I'm in," he said.

"Us, too, brother," Happy agreed.

Tig clapped loudly and jumped from his seat.

"Then let's go! Oh wait! We can't go too far. I have a date," he announced.

The crew stood up. Chibs pushed his chair in and shot his right-hand man a look.

"A date?" he questioned.

Tig shrugged.

"With Venus," he replied, eyes wide and innocent.

Chibs smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Tiggy," he sighed, then threw an arm around Tig's shoulders as they followed the crew out the door.

"Hey! You're the crazy one. I offer to buy you a good time. You must be gettin' old, man," Tig complained.

Chibs just laughed.

"Whatever. I still love ya, man," Tig said, then kissed Chibs on the cheek.

Chibs laughed and shoved the slightly taller man away.

"Get on ya damn bike. Let's go!" Chibs shouted.

It wasn't that he did not like Diosa, but the road was calling him. It was just something he felt like he needed. However, he didn't know that the cravings he was having for a late-night ride through the rural areas outside of Charming would play out in the cards tonight.


	2. Trouble on the Hill (EDITED)

It had been a fairly pleasant day for December in Southern California. Not a cloud in the sky. The temperature just about 60 degrees. It was a beautiful day, and a perfect start to my two day trip to Washington. Warm enough to be out in the elements, but still, a little too windy to go without full gear on a bike. I suppose, if I was smart, I would drive the two days, since I absolutely refused to fly, but there's just something about hopping on a motorcycle and hitting the road that was far more attractive than just buckling up and driving. Besides the crisp winter wind, it was perfect weather for a ride up to Washington.  
>My half-way point was Sacramento, CA, where there was promise of food and a hotel room, and my back was beginning to ache as I traveled through the mountainous highways outside of Stockton. It was late, almost nine, and the only lights were the bright moon, the small town ahead of me, and the lights on my bike. The rest of the world was dark and sleepy, and my eyelids felt heavy. There were hardly any vehicles on the road. In the last hour, the only moving thing I had seen was a semi carrying soda. Nothing else. No cars. No delivery trucks. Not even any signs of livestock. There was nothing out here, and as calming as it was, it was also a little unnerving. I felt like the only person left on the planet. I often felt like this, especially on my bike. Most people liked to ride with friends. I rode alone. Hell, I often worked alone. Loneliness was always there, but only now, on my own on the highway, did I really start to feel it.<br>I sighed as I revved my bike and sped up a hill. Maybe I would just go ahead and stop in the next town. Get up an hour earlier than planned. Anything to rest my eyes. I decided that as soon as I found a decent motel, I would check in.  
>As I made it to the top of the steep hill, a light shined behind me, and I could hear the familiar rumbling of a speeding motorcycle. I groaned and sped up as fast as gravity would allow me. It sounded like an impatient douchebag rounding the bend. I kept my eyes forward, paying no mind. It was illegal to pass up here, but with no traffic, he could pass by me and be on his way. All I had to do was keep focused.<br>The motorcycle behind me slowed down, following me at the speed limit. It was then I began to get nervous. Just go around me! Who cares?  
>Before I could get too nervous, the motorcycle sped up. I assumed he was preparing to go around me, but I was wrong. He sped up, clipping the back wheel of my bike and completely throwing me off balance as my bike tried to shook out from under me at the hill's peak. I lost complete control and ran off the road and into the dirt. I managed to jump clear, my bike flying off in the other direction and my backpack hitting the dirt beside me as I rolled, my helmet falling off in the process. I gritted my teeth and reached into the pocket of my leather jacket for my gun, ignoring the searing pain from hitting the rocks. I jumped up to my feet and pointed my gun at the guy. It was at this time a sea of lights sped up the hill, coming from the direction of the town. Just in time to see a show.<br>I shot at the guy, but he shot back. I backed up and accidentally tripped over a large rock, falling onto my back and losing my gun. The guy came after me, and I bolted. I had no idea what this asshole's beef was, and at the moment, I didn't care. I climbed to my feet and took off into the night. I didn't get very far before I felt brutal pain rip into my hip. Unable to run, I fell, and my vision went blurry. I saw nothing more except the silhouette of a tall man walking towards me, then nothing at all.

***

There was nothing out there. Nothing except the moon, stars, and the sound of engines and wind in Chibs' ears. The air was sharp against his face, and the cool air stung his nose, but this was nothing. He was a seasoned biker. He was used to it. The road was his second home, and his motorcycle, a mechanical part of his body. No, none of this was unfamiliar territory. This was well loved territory, and surrounded by his crew, who were just laughing, screwing around, and enjoying themselves, there was nothing better. As far as he was concerned, this was the perfect birthday present.

"Yo, Chibs!" Juice called over the wind.

Chibs glanced to his right to see Juice pull up beside him.

"We got incoming," Juice called, and pointed ahead.

Chibs looked out ahead. Two lights, undoubtedly from a pair of motorcycles, unless one or the other was a vehicle with a busted headlight, emerged at the top of the hill.

"What do ya want us to do?" Tig called from behind Juice.

Chibs shook his head.

"Just drive on. Unless, of course, they start somethin'," he replied.

Juice nodded. Chibs returned his eyes to the road. He knew that anyone, friend or foe, or just simply strangers, could be coming their way, and he prepared to reach into his pocket and grab his gun—an old habit from rolling with Teller men. He kept his eyes on the lights, and when he saw the second motorcycle tailing dangerously close to the first, he knew something was about to go down.  
>That's when it happened. He saw the first bike go out of control and fly off the road, its rider momentarily airborne as the second bike whipped around.<p>

"Shit!" Chibs shouted.

"Let's go!" Juice shouted, and with that, they shot up the hill.

Tig sped ahead of the crew, gun in hand, and drove straight for the second rider, who had dismounted his bike. Chibs and the rest circle the strange guy, and Tig, noticing a gun in the guy's hand, shot him in the knee, taking the guy down. Chibs quickly parked his bike on the shoulder of the highway and pointed his gun at the guy.

"Get down, ya piece of shit!" he growled.

The guy cowered. Juice, Quinn, Happy, and Ratboy had their guns drawn, ready to shoot.

"Where are you from, man?" Tig asked, gritting his teeth.

The guy lifted his face. He was definitely Latino.

"Fuck off!" the man shouted.

Tig hissed and pressed his gun to the guy's head.

"Where the hell are you from? Who are you with?" he yelled.

Juice observed the scene, spotting a wrecked sports bike, but no rider. He walked farther off the road and spotted a black form laying motionless in the dirt. It was unclear whether the form was male or female, or if they were breathing, but Juice could see the blood in the dirt.

"Chibs! Dude, you gotta get over here!" Juice called.

Chibs looked up to see Juice peering over a rock at something in the dirt. He lowered his gun and waved to Quinn, gesturing for him to follow.

"You three don't let him move," he ordered to Tig, Ratboy, and Happy.

"You got it, boss," Happy said.

Tig curled his lip and pressed the metal deeper into the man's skin.

"Yeah, you ain't goin' nowhere," he said, his tone menacing.

Chibs and Quinn jogged over to Juice to see the motionless body in the dirt. Chibs cautiously moved to the body and examined it. The form was small, dressed in black skinny jeans and a leather jacket. The face was pale and feminine, blood dripping into the eyebrows. Chibs leaned down and carefully turned the body over, revealing a small woman with a gunshot wound to the hit and a bang to the head.

"Jesus Christ," he groaned.

Juice watched over worriedly.

"Is she alive?" he asked.

Chibs reached up and pressed his first two fingers to the woman's neck, feeling for a pulse. He did indeed feel one, and it felt regular, but a little weak.

"Aye, but just barely," he replied.

He looked over his shoulder where Tig had the guy at gunpoint.

"Take him out, Tig," he ordered.

Tig cocked his gun.

"You sure?" he asked.

Chibs nodded. He had a feeling this had nothing to do with clubs, as the woman and the man were not wearing colors. He was sure the guy had probably followed her, and this was most likely heading towards a rape situation. Chicks on bikes alone in rural Charming? Not always cool as shit. He was glad they had showed up to save her from any further harm. Besides, you don't shoot the fairer sex, even when they are truly wicked.

"Yeah," Chibs replied.

Tig shrugged and shot the guy in the head. Juice cringed and they watched the guy fall to the ground in a heap. Tig smiled.

"And that's the way the cookie crumbles," he said.

Chibs turned his attention back to the woman and attempted to examine her wounds, but it was too dark to see.

"Fuckin' prick," he growled.

"What should we do? We can't leave her here," Juice said.

Chibs nodded. He wouldn't dream of leaving her out here. It was started to get pretty cold, and she was at serious risk for infection.

"Check that bastard's ink, Tiggy," Chibs called over his shoulder.

Tig nodded, and Happy helped him check the guy for any signs of gang or club tattoos.

"Juice, call Montez and T.O. Let 'em know what happened. Have Montez bring the truck out here and pick up her bike. Take it back to TM. You stay out here 'till he arrives and scan the area for anything they may have fallen off the bike. Tig and I will take her to Red Woody. Get her cleaned up. Happy?"

"Yeah?" Happy asked.

"Get rid of the body. Take Rat and Quinn with you," Chibs replied.

"You got it," Quinn replied, giving the President a thumbs-up.

Chibs turned back to the woman below and examined the gunshot wound on her hip. It was not bleeding heavily, but he took a bandana from his jacket pocket and packed it in the woman's jeans, just to protect the wound and stop the bleeding until he could properly tend to it. Tig approached and bent over, picking up a backpack covered in various keychains and patches. Juice looked at the VP questioningly.

"Must be hers," Tig said to the younger man.

Juice nodded. Tig swung the bag over his shoulder. Juice looked down to the woman and Chibs.

"How are you going to get her back, man?" Juice asked.

"What do ya mean?" Tig asked.

"Well, you know. Without her falling," he replied.

Chibs looked up at Juice and smirked.

"We'll strap down on the hood like a deer," Tig replied sarcastically, "What the hell do you think?"

"Don't tell me you've never taken a shit-faced girl home before, Juicey Boy," Chibs said.

Juice shook his head. Chibs smiled and scooped the woman up.

"How wild did you get back in the day?" Juice asked.

Chibs stood with the woman and snorted.

"Shut up and find any bike pieces. After Montez comes by, come back to Red Woody," he ordered.

Juice nodded.

"I'm on it," he replied, then turned on his heel and walked over to the totaled bike.

Tig looked down at the unconscious woman.

"The guy had a couple of prison tats, but nothing that would suggest anything gang related," he said to Chibs.

Chibs nodded.

"He was probably some kind of stalker or somethin'," he said.

Tig nodded in agreement.

"You think she's gonna be okay?" he asked.

They walked over to Chibs' bike and Tig helped him set her in the seat.

"We'll see when we get back. Follow close," Chibs replied.

Tig nodded. Chibs sat in his seat and reached around to take the girl's hands. Tig helped him get her arms wrapped around him, and put his own helmet on the girl, just in case her limp form threw Chibs off balance and they laid the bike down. He didn't want her to hurt her head any more than it already was. He leaned her against the Reaper stitched to Chibs' back and balanced her. Chibs put her hands in his pockets.

"Here goes nothin'," he said.

Tig laughed and patted his back.

"I'll be right behind ya," he said.

Chibs nodded, and with that, they took off back to Charming as Happy, Quinn, and Ratboy headed out of town with the body, leaving Juice to keep on eye on the bikes and wait for Montez.

***

When Chibs and Tig returned to Red Woody, Tig carried the woman inside while Chibs went after their medical supplies. Tig took the woman to one of the leather couches near the bar and laid her on her back. Chibs grabbed anything he thought he might need and entered the room. Tig straightened up and watched him, ready for his next order.

"You got everything?" he asked.

Chibs nodded.

"Yeah. Just go get me a stool and a bottle of water. Then I want you to wait on Montez and Juice," he ordered.

"You don't want any help?" Tig asked.

The VP was being genuine, as he wanted the poor woman to live as much as the others, but knowing how Tig was, and knowing he was going to have to partially unclothe the woman to access her wound, Chibs thought it best to work on his own.

"I'll call you if I need you. Go on," he replied.

Tig shrugged and turned on his heel, retrieved the stool and water, then walked out of the room. Chibs sat down beside the woman and opened the first aid kid in his lap. He pulled out a packet of cotton rounds and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. As he held the box and sorted through it, he looked up at the woman. She was young, and he guessed that she had to be around Juice's age. She had an innocent face, and had she not had signs of stress on her skin, she would have looked no older than 15. Her hair, though dirty from her fall and greasy from being cooped up in a helmet, was shorter than his and black. One side seemed to fall longer than the other. She had no piercings to speak of, just a gentle face with a familiar innocence that he had seen Juice express. He sighed and carefully pulled her jacket off, then unbuckled the studded belt around her waist, pulled the bloodied bandana from her jeans, and set to work tending to her wounds.  
>When Juice and Montez returned, Juice went in to check on the woman and update Chibs on the bike. Chibs was sitting beside the woman, watching her as she rested. Juice entered slowly, not wanting to spook Chibs as he silently looked on, deep in thought.<p>

"Hey," Juice murmured.

The President looked up and his expression softened. Juice approached and pushed his hands into his pockets as he looked the woman over. She looked a little better, now that she was patched up and Chibs had wiped the dirt and blood away from her face and arms.

"She gonna be okay?" Juice asked.

Chibs nodded as he removed his latex gloves, which were stained with her drying blood.

"Yeah. She'll be in a lot of pain, but I have something that will take the edge off. The bullet seemed to graze her hip. All she needed was stitches. She'll be golden before too long," he explained.

Juice nodded.

"She's a beautiful girl," he said.

Chibs tossed the soiled gloves up onto the bar and nodded.

"Yeah, she is," he said softly.

Juice was not lying. A lot of beautiful women had come their way and passed through their lives, and many had caught their eyes, but this poor woman had struck Chibs. As he worked on her, he thought about how they had found her, how she seemed to be a motorcycle girl (a quality he was particularly fond of), and imagined what she looked like awake and healthy. One thought that passed through his mind as he was tending to her head wound, was that he knew she must have a beautiful smile. This thought made him briefly smile to himself, before it was replaced with blinding rage. She was just an innocent girl, probably trying to make it home, and some random asshole just jumped her for no other reason, other than to most likely get his rocks off. Probably kill her. She was lucky they had found her, and Chibs fond himself quickly becoming protective of her. He wanted her story. Who knows? Maybe she would make a good addition to the club?  
>Chibs quickly shook that thought. He was getting ahead of himself.<p>

"Did she have any I.D.?" Juice asked.

Chibs shook his head.

"Tiggy said he checked her bag. I checked her pockets. Nothing," he replied.

This worried Juice.

"You think she was on the run and someone came after her?" he asked.

Chibs shrugged.

"It's highly unlikely," he replied.

"That's good," Juice said.

Chibs stood from the stool and pulled the heavy blanket he had found over the woman's body.

"I want you to keep an eye on her, Juicey. Stay here, watch her. Make sure she has everything she needs."

Juice nodded.

"I will," he promised.

Tig entered the room and glanced down at the woman.

"She good?" he asked.

Chibs nodded.

"Couple of stitches. Nothin' major," he replied.

Tig nodded.

"How's her bike?" Chibs asked.

Tig made a "tsk" sound with his tongue.

"It's in bad shape. I mean, we can fix it, but some of the parts are going to have to be ordered, man. It's not gonna be cheap," he warned.

Chibs nodded thoughtfully.

"Don't worry about price. Just get it done," he replied, "I'll pay for it."

Tig raised an eyebrow at him.

"You serious?" he asked.

Chibs smirked.

"Does it look like I'm fuckin' playin'?" he asked.

Tig smiled. Chibs gave Tig a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna head out to the woods. Check on the boys," he said, beginning to leave before spinning back around, "Oh! And no damn funny business with her, Juicey Boy!"

Juice laughed and gave him a thumbs-up.

"You got it, boss," he replied.

Chibs winked and turned around, leaving Tig and Juice watching after him.

"Something tells me he's got it for that girl," Tig said, hands on his hips.

Juice snorted.

"What? He's getting all protective and paying for her bike," Tig said, his voice raising in pitch.

Juice smiled and shook his head.

"He's just being nice, man. I think it's a little premature to think he has the hots for her," he replied.

Tig shot Juice a look before smirking.

"You would know all about prematurity, wouldn't ya?" he asked.

Juice rolled his eyes. Tig laughed and patted his back.

"Let's go look at that bike and take inventory. Come on," Tig said.

Juice just nodded and followed his VP out.


	3. A Warm Welcome (EDITED)

It was closing in on midnight when Tig rolled into the driveway, parking beside his girlfriend's silver car. She knew he would be back late, and even though she was a bit upset about their date being cancelled, she could not be upset about the reason. She understood, and had stayed up to wait for Tig's return.  
>Tig walked in through the front door, finding some of the lights still on and the sound of the TV coming from the living room.<p>

"Venus?" he called, "Baby, I'm home!"

Venus Van Dam, as she went by these days, looked up from her cell phone to the hallway.

"I'm in here, baby," she called.

Tig shrugged his cut from his shoulders as he shuffled into the living room. Venus was lounging in his recliner, her hair pulled into a ponytail, face bare, wearing baby blue pajama bottoms and a revealing lacy, white tank top. When she saw Tig into the room, she set her phone down and quickly stood to greet him.

"Hi, sweetheart," she said.

Tig smiled at her Southern drawl. It calmed him, and it was beautiful to hear after such a crazy night.

"Hey, baby," he said softly.

Venus smiled as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Look, I'm real sorry about breaking off our date—"

Venus shook her head and pressed her perfectly manicured hand to his chest.

"Honey, don't you worry about a thing. Unlike most women, I can understand. Come sit down. Let me help you relax," she said.

Venus took Tig's hand and led him to the sofa. Tig smiled smugly.

"Mmm, yes, ma'am," he replied.

Venus smiled and they sat together on the cushions. Venus took Tig's boots off and scooted them underneath the coffee table. Tig leaned back and let her. He was perfectly capable of removing his own boots, but he liked the attention. Besides, he did the same for her.

"You spoil me," Tig said.

Venus smiled.

"Anything for you, my sweet Alexander," she said, then leaned over and pecked his lips, "Did you have a hard night?"

Tig shrugged. Venus laid her head on his shoulder and laid her hand on his chest. Tig wound an arm around her waist.

"Nah, not hard. Just crazy. I'm sure it wasn't the sort of birthday Chibs was expecting," he replied.

Venus raised her head and gritted her teeth.

"Was he upset?" she asked.

Tig shook his head.

"I don't think so. It could have ended badly, but we saved the day," he replied.

Venus smiled up at him.

"What happened out there? On the phone, you said something about a wreck. Was that right?" she asked.

Tig sighed.

"Yeah. You know that hill outside of town?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Chibs insisted on going for a late night ride for his birthday, so we rode out. We were having a good time and all of sudden, two bikes come up over the hill. Apparently this asshole was trailing this girl, threw her off the road."

Venus stared at Tig in horror.

"Oh my goodness!"

"We don't think it had anything to do with any clubs. Just some guy with…bad intentions. Shot her. We caught him before he could do any serious damage. Juice found her unconscious. Chibs and I took her back to Red Woody, patched her up. Juice and Montez brought her bike back to TM," he explained.

"What about the guy who shot her?" Venus asked.

Tig looked down at her and smirked.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Venus smiled.

"You sweet, sweet man," she sighed.

Tig laughed.

"Chibs went out to check on the boys. Make sure they get rid of that scumbag. Juice is staying with the girl."

Venus nodded.

"I'm so glad you guys saved her," she said, "In the morning, we'll go up there and check in. Besides, I made a cake for dear, sweet Filip."

Tig grinned.

"He won't take it. You know how he is about birthday gifts," he replied.

Venus smirked and stroked Tig's chin.

"We'll see. For now, though," she crawled into Tig's lap, long legs straddling his thighs.

Tig's eyes widened.

"How about we go to the bedroom, Tiger?" she asked.

Tig's eyes darkened.

"Right behind you, beautiful."

***

I opened my eyes to see a bright light above me. At first, I thought it was the sun, but as I gathered my bearings, I realized the light was simply a hanging lamp. I looked down to see that I was not on the gravel I had fallen in, but rather, a soft leather couch with a wool blanket over me. Panic immediately settled in. Where the hell am I? Is this a dream? It felt too real to be a dream. How did I get here? Fuck! Did that guy kidnap me?  
>I tried to turn over, but a stabbing pain ripped through my leg, keeping me down. I hissed and laid my head back. When my head hit the limp pillow, my forehead felt like it had split open.<p>

"Fuck!" I hissed.

I reached up grab my head, and felt a swollen place with rough edges that made my stomach roll. Stitches.  
>I looked around, trying to figure out where the hell I was. The room looked almost like a warehouse. In fact, I believe it was at one time. I couldn't see much, but nearby was a bar.<br>I tilted my head and my heart dropped to my stomach. On a barstool was a leather cut, a familiar grim reaper carrying a bloody scythe staring at me. I blinked a few times, making sure I was not hallucinating. When the reaper was still there, I knew that this was not a dream. The question was, how?

"Hey, you're awake."

I jumped and looked in the direction of the voice. A man approached me. Young guy, bald with tribal head tattoos. Soft facial features. Gray v-neck and jeans. He looked harmless enough, but I knew better than to trust looks.

"Who the hell are you?" I snapped.

This could be the guy that nearly killed me.

The guy stopped and held his hands up.

"Hey, it's okay. We're the good guys. I won't hurt you," he said, smiling.

I glared at him.

"And I'm supposed to fucking believe that?" I growled.

The guy smiled and approached me.

"We found you on the side of the highway unconscious. Brought you back here and stitched you up. Don't worry. You're safe here," he said.

He walked around the pool table and sat down on a stool beside me.

"Where's here?" I asked nervously.

He gestured to the room.

"Charming, California. Welcome to Red Woody Productions," he said.

I felt my eyes widen.

"You're…Sons of Anarchy?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. You know of us?" he asked.

I felt my eyes dart around. Who didn't know about SAMCRO? After the previous years' events, the entire state knew about the Sons of Anarchy, the IRA, and several other M/Cs that were thrown into the mix. To most, this was new news, but I had known about SAMCRO for…well, some time now. IRA, Mayans, SAMBEL, and a few other Northern Cali clubs. The reaper was a familiar symbol to me. Of course, how it became familiar was a long story.

"Um, yeah," I replied, "Seen you guys on the news a couple of times."

He smiled.

"Yeah, we were pretty popular there for a while," he agreed.

I nodded.

"I'm Juice, by the way," he said, offering his hand.

I reached up and shook it.

"Callie," I replied.

He nodded.

"Callie," he repeated, "Are you from around here?"

I shook my head.

"No," I replied, "Just…on my way. Off to hibernate for the winter."

I wasn't sure if I could trust this Juice kid. He seemed nice enough, and with the bullshit that had gone on with this club, I had always sided with them, but still. Didn't want to unveil too much.

"Yeah," he said, "Well, we picked up your bike. It's in bad shape, but it's nothing that can't be fixed."

I sighed and nodded.

"Thank-you," I said, "How bad is the damage? I mean, on me."

Juice shrugged.

"Just a few stitches, I believe. The bullet never entered. Just grazed you," he replied.

I nodded.

"Who stitched me up?" I asked.

Juice smiled.

"Our Prez," he replied.

I stared at him in horror.

"God! Not that Teller kid!" I exclaimed.

Juice laughed.

"No, no. He resigned a while back," he replied.

I sighed in relief. From the information I had gathered on this particular charter, it was clear Jackson Teller was an idiot, and I would never in a million years trust him with a needle and human flesh.

"But, you're in safe hands," he continued.

I just nodded. Exhaustion was beginning to creep back up, and all I wanted to do was rest my eyes.

"When can I talk to your new President?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. They'll be back in the morning," he replied.

I nodded and looked up at the lamp above me.

"'Kay," I said tiredly.

Juice clapped his hands against his jeans and rubbed them.

"Is there anything I could get you? Anything you need? Water?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, sure," I replied quickly.

Juice gave me a small smile and stood.

"One water coming up," he announced.

I turned my head and watched him walk away to the bar. My mind was having a hell of a time processing this. I didn't expect this. I wasn't prepared. My plan was to leave. No pit stops. I just wanted out. Never had I imagined this would happen, and I was never meant to come this close to these guys.  
>I pressed my hands to my eyes. Fuck this.<p>

"Hey," Juice said.

I removed my hands from my eyes and looked up at him, worried brown eyes watching me.

"You okay?" he asked.

I swallowed and nodded. Juice tilted his head to the side, concern written on his face.

"'Kay," he replied softly, and handed me a cold bottle of water.

"Thank-you," I said, my voice just above a whisper.

Juice gave me a small smile.

"Get some rest. The rest of the guys will be by in the morning. If you need me, just call," he said.

I nodded.

"'Night, Callie," he said.

I gave him a weak smile and opened my water bottle.

"Goodnight, Juice," I replied.

Juice leaned over and flipped a switch on the wall, shutting off the bright lamp. He then left me in silence, with only the light above the bar to keep my company. I pressed the cold bottle to my head and settled down, but sleep would not come. I had no mode of transportation. No way to get to Washington. I only had one way out of Charming. Well, two. A bus, or call a friend from home to take me back. I had not planned on ever returning, though. Not again.

I had not realized that I had fallen asleep, but I woke up in pain, much worse than how it was when I spoke to Juice. I awoke to throbbing pain, a quiet room, with the faint thundering of motorcycles in the background, and sunlight streaming in from the window above the couch. I yawned and rubbed the sleep from my eye before slowly rolling onto my back. The water bottle, which I had only sipped a little from and had used as an ice pack, was now warm from being trapped underneath me all night. I picked it up and let it slip to the floor with a soft thud.

"Morning," a voice spoke.

I jumped, pain ripping through me, and looked over to see a guy in jeans, blue button up, and a cut walking towards me. He held his hands up.

"Hey, easy, sweetheart. No one's gonna hurt ya," he said.

I studied the guy, noticing a large knife sheathed and dangling from his hip. He was a tall guy, much larger than Juice, with crazy, curly dark hair and the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen in my life. I studied the patches on his cut, and noticed the V. President patch. So this wasn't the guy that stitched me up.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Name's Tig. Chibs is gonna come in and check your stitches in a minute. I just wanted to see if you were up. You took a pretty hard fall last night," he said.

I remained quiet. Unlike Juice, who had a very sweet demeanor, this guy was absolutely intimidating. He didn't come off as mean or anything, just scary.  
>The door opened and a guy, almost as tall as this Tig guy, with long, dark brown hair with streaks of gray, black hoodie, jeans with a chain on his hip, and matching cut entered the room. He glanced over at me and smiled.<p>

"Good morning, darlin'," he spoke, "Callie, right?"

I cleared my throat.

"Um, yeah," I replied.

The guy walked over to the cabinets over the bar and reached inside for a white box. Tig looked over his shoulder at the man.

"Juice took good care of her," he said, "I was just coming in to see if she was up."

The other man nodded. He walked over to me, and I was able to get a better look at him. My eyes went straight to the scars on his face. He had a deep crescent on the side of his mouth, and when he turned another jagged line ran straight from his mouth to his ear. A nasty Glasgow Smile. However, my eyes didn't stay focused on the scars. Regardless of them, he was a good looking guy. Soft, tired brown eyes, wrinkles decorated around his eyes, making him look older than I'm sure he was. Mustache and goatee matching his brown and gray hair, gentle features. By the sound of his voice, he was definitely European.

"You the Prez?" I asked.

He pulled on a pair of latex gloves.

"Aye," he replied, "Chibs."

I narrowed my eyes. These bikers and their nicknames.

"You a licensed medical professional?" I asked, suspicious of him.

He smiled.

"Sweetheart, I used to work as a medic for the British Army. Not to mention, I've been keepin' these fuckers alive for years," he replied.

Definitely Scottish. Low, gruff, thick Scottish accent.

"It's true," Tig said, "How many times have you had to stitch up my ass?"

I had to laugh at that.

"Too many," Chibs replied.

Tig smiled.

"You're in good hands, darling," he said.

I looked from Tig to Chibs.

"I just want to check your dressin'. Make sure everything is good and there's no infection," he said.

I nodded. Chibs looked over his shoulder to Tig.

"Out with you," he ordered.

"Man, I'm not gonna—"

"Do you not understand English?" Chibs snapped.

Tig laughed.

"I'm gone!" he said, then left the room.

Chibs opened the first aid kit and shook his head.

"Thought you may want a little more privacy," he said.

I just smiled and thanked him. He instructed me to lay on my left and pull the blanket down so he could check my hip. I carefully lifted the waistband of my jeans and panties and pulled them over the dressing on my hip. It looked like a professional had applied it. I turned my head and watched as he pulled the surgical tape and lifted the soiled bandage, revealing puffy, red, stitched skin. I cringed and looked away, immediately feeling dizzy.

"God," I breathed out.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Chibs said, "It's a little irritated."

"Dude, I don't mean to be rude, but please just…don't talk about it. I'll barf on your couch," I said.

Chibs chuckled.

"I'm sorry, darlin'," he replied, "Let's get your mind off of it."

I nodded. I felt him apply cold moisture to the stitches. It numbed the pain a little.

"Where are ya from?" he asked.

I cleared my throat and tried to focus.

"Um, the Los Angeles area," I replied.

Chibs whistled.

"That's a long ways from here. What brings ya to Charmin'?" he asked.

I closed my eyes as he dabbed a cotton ball to the wound.

"Yeah," I replied quietly, "I'm just passing through."

I heard Chibs opening a package. I assumed it was new dressing.

"Where ya headed?" he asked.

I opened my eyes. I guess it didn't matter if I told him.

"Seattle," I replied quietly.

"Ah," he replied, applying the dressing, "Goin' up there for the holidays?"

I nodded.

"Something like that," I said.

Chibs looked up at me, concerned. He seemed like he wanted to ask, but he said nothing about it.

"Can you roll onto your back for me? Slowly," he asked.

I carefully moved onto my back. Chibs grabbed a pillow and slipped it under me, taking pressure off of my hip.

"There ya go," he said.

I relaxed into the couch as he scooted up and checked the cut on my head.

"You have family up in Seattle?" he asked, dabbing a little antiseptic onto a cotton ball.

I remained quiet for a moment, watching his hands move above my face. I wanted to say yes, but the words wouldn't come.

"Not anymore," I said, my emotions betraying me.

Chibs paused and looked down at me, a piece of brown and silver hair defying him and falling around his face. He furrowed his eyebrows and watched me, studying me. I tried to remain impassive, but when you have been working yourself—your emotions…when you have been battling them alone for so long, you immediately want to spill to the first person who treats you with any kind of kindness. I knew better, but the temptation to open my mouth was pretty strong. I was able to keep it in, but my eyes and voice had other plans.  
>Chibs broke eye contact and moved to grab some gauze.<p>

"You um, have a home up there?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"No," I replied, my voice just barely above a whisper.

Chibs looked down at me worriedly.

"I may be wrong," he said, "but sounds to me like it would be a lonely vacation without family or a place to go to."

I swallowed thickly. Chibs gave me a small smile and taped a small piece of gauze over my stitches. I didn't like this. Not the situation, but him. The tone of his voice, though deep and rough, was nothing less of caring, as were his eyes. I knew this club had changed since the change in leadership, they did good for the people of this town. I didn't fear Chibs, or Juice and Tig, for that matter. I rarely feared motorcycle clubs unless they were known for evil. Pure, malicious cruelty. That was not SAMCRO. I knew that. They cared about their own, their community, and fellow bikers…like me, I suppose. However, this President…he seemed to be a gown to earth guy. Kind hearted. Fatherly to these guys. All qualities anyone should appreciate. Just not me. The last thing in the world I wanted was someone to give a shit. Not right now. Not…just not now.

"Or, is it just the kind of vacation ya need?" he asked, "Gettin' away from all the hullabaloo at home?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"I um…I don't really have a home there anymore. Just kinda riding, you know?"

That did not ease his worry a bit. In fact, it made it worse. He watched me for a moment, then stood and put his supplies away. He set the kit on the pool table, then turned back to me.

"Is there somethin' ya runnin' from? Some kind of trouble?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Not that I know of," I replied.

Chibs cleared his throat.

"The reason I ask is that we thought the guy who came after ya, the one who pushed you off the road, may have been causin' you some trouble," he explained.

I shook my head again.

"I left on my own accord. I had no idea who that guy was. Never saw his face or anything," I replied.

Chibs nodded.

"He looked Mexican to me. Ring any bells?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Nah. He came out of nowhere. I don't have any shit with anyone," I replied.

Chibs nodded.

"What worries me is that that might have been a possible stalker situation. He may have been tailin' ya for a while before he thought he was deep enough in the middle of nowhere to hide a body."

I took in a shaky breath. Now that I thought about it, that sounded possible.

"He could have seen me at my last pit stop. I topped off a few towns before. Maybe then," I replied.

Chibs nodded.

"What did you guys do with him?" I asked.

Chibs smiled.

"Got rid of him," he replied.

I smiled at that. I really didn't care what they did to him. As far as I was concerned, he deserved it.

"Your stitches will be out in about two weeks. However, it will take you some time before you're able to ride again. That muscle needs time to heal. It will probably take that long before your bike is up and runnin' anyway," he explained.

Ah shit! The bike!

"Look, don't even worry about that bike. I have a feeling it's going to be a money pit. Just, keep it. Scrap it. Whatever. I'll call someone. Have them come out and pick me up."

Chibs smirked.

"Darlin', I know my bikes, and I know you spent a pretty penny on that thing," he said.

I smiled at that.

"Doesn't mean I have the cash to fix it," I said.

Chibs tilted his head to the side.

"That's your baby. I know it is. I don't want to see the pain of partin' with it. You're obviously a bike girl."

I nodded.

"Then you know how it is when you have to bury one. I know that pain," he said, his widening.

I just nodded, understanding. He smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry about the bike. It's on me," he said.

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to protest, but he stopped me.

"Ah-ah-ah," he said, then smiled warmly, "You just work on gettin' better. In the mean time," he gestured to the room, "As they say, mi casa es su casa."

I smiled at that.

"Thank-you."

Chibs stood and picked up the kit from the pool table.

"You hungry?" he asked, walking back over to the bar, "Got a couple of guys makin' a donut run."

I nodded. Food, now that it was mentioned, sounded heavenly. I had a bag of potato chips for lunch and no dinner, and I didn't realize that I was starving.

"Yeah, sure," I replied.

Chibs put the first aid kit away, then walked over to a room off this room and returned, pushing a worn out office chair.

"Come on," he said, pushing the chair up to the couch.

He moved around the chair and offered his hand.

"I know you don't want to be stuck on that couch all day," he said, helping me sit up, "Easy."

Chibs helped me off of the couch and into the chair.

"I don't mind playing orderly," he said.

I smiled, but the pain in my head kept me from laughing.

"Goddamn," I growled, holding my head in my hands.

"I have something that will take the edge off. You ready?" he asked.

I nodded. Chibs pushed on the chair, moving me away from the couch and over to the bar.

"Tiggy brought your backpack in. You want to sit at the bar?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," I replied.

Chibs pushed me up to the island and helped me onto a barstool. Once I was seated, I reached for my backpack, which was now dirty from its tumble in the dirt.

"I hope nothin' was broken," Chibs said, walking around the island, "Coffee?"

I pulled the top zipper open.

"Doubt it," I replied, then glanced up at him, "Yes, please."

Chibs walked over to the counter and prepared a pot.

"Oh, by the way," he walked over to a lockbox near a couple of vodka bottles, produced a set of keys from his pocket to unlock it, the pulled a gun from it—my gun.

"Thought you might be missin' this," he said.

I felt my heartbeat pick up as he set the gun in front of me. I watched as he set the weapon down, then move over to the cabinets to get a couple of mugs down.

"Now, what is a young lass like you carrying for?" he asked.

I bit my lip.

"Look, I bought the thing legally. I have a license. I—"

"Darlin', I'm not gettin' on to ya. I mean, when you think about it, do I have room to talk?"

I twisted my lips in thought. He had a point. I knew the club had been in guns and drugs, at least, back when the Tellers ran the show. I doubted any were legal.

"I was just curious," he said.

He approached me and handed me a mug. I gave him a small smile and thanked him.

"I keep it for protection," I replied.

Chibs nodded. That wasn't the only reason I kept it, though.

"Guess it didn't do me much good," I went on.

Chibs smiled.

"At least he didn't kill ya," he said.

I nodded in agreement.

Across the room, the door opened and two men walked in carrying three closed boxes, and one open. The first guy was huge! Long hair, beanie, massive arms and a towering stature. The other guy was scrawny, with messy brown hair and big eyes. Both were wearing chains and cuts.

"Don't tell me you already got into them," Chibs said.

The tall guy shrugged.

"Just the one. The others are still warm," he replied, handing the boxes over to Chibs.

Chibs rolled his eyes and took the boxes. The door opened again, and Juice walked in, looking excited.

"I heard there were donuts," he said.

Chibs opened a box in front of me, then picked a glazed one.

"Help yourself, sweetheart," he said.

I reached into the box and picked the next glazed donut. Chibs turned around to face Juice.

"I thought you didn't eat this kind of 'crap,'" Chibs teased.

Juice smiled.

"I don't, but it's hard to turn down a donut, man," he replied.

Chibs smiled and watched him walk over to the other boxes.

"You must be Callie," the tallest man said.

I smiled shyly and nodded. Chibs gripped my shoulder.

"Callie, this is Rane Quinn, and this little shit who's stuffing his face," Chibs began.

The smaller guy looked up, frightened, with a cheek full of sugary bread.

"Sorry," he quickly apologized.

"Is Ratboy," Chibs finished.

Ratboy. I could see it.

Ratboy quickly swallowed and wiped his face with a napkin. He then gave me a nervous smile and shook my hand

"Nice to meet you," he said.

I smiled.

"You, too," I replied.

"Oh shit!" Juice exclaimed, then jumped in front of Chibs, donut in hand, "Dude, I forgot to tell you."

Chibs watched the younger man worried.

"'Bout what, Juicey?" he asked.

Juice swallowed visibly.

"That—"

The sound of a car door shutting alerted us.

"Venus is here," he finished.

Chibs sighed, then looked down at me.

"You're in for some quality entertainment, Callie girl," he said.

I watched him worriedly.

"Who's Venus?" I asked.

"Tig's girl," he replied.

Juice laughed.

"In so many words," he said.

Chibs smiled.

"She ain't bad," Rane said.

Outside of the room, we heard Tig call for us.

"Just don't let her scare ya," Chibs said.

We could hear the clacking of heels on the concrete floor, and I had a feeling I was about to see some kind of show. Heels? In a place like this? Must be a high maintenance woman.  
>Then, she entered, Tig following behind. I nearly choked on my donut. Chibs tried not to laugh at me, and Juice bit his lip.<p>

"I told you!" Juice whispered.

I stared at Venus. High maintenance, yes, but woman…

Venus strode in, carrying two plastic boxes. She was a tall woman, with long, flowing brown hair, legs that could make any woman jealous, flawless makeup, and she wore a white skirt and a very, very revealing black top, as well as a gorgeous statement necklace. However, it was obvious not a lot on her was original. She was definitely male underneath the makeup and breast job, but if this was how he, or she rolled, then I was good. I was more surprised by Tig, though. He was proving to be quite interesting.

"I hope you boys don't fill up on donuts. I brought something for our dear President's birthday," she drawled.

Chibs groaned.

"Darlin', no," he said.

"I know you boys are used to Gemma making cakes for you, but since her unfortunate mishaps, I wanted to keep up the tradition. So, Chibs, hun, Happy belated Birthday," she said.

She walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank-you, love," he replied.

"I had some last night. Better than Gemma's, and she was an awesome baker," Tig spoke up.

Juice snorted.

"I bet you did," he teased.

Tig curled his lip and back-handed Juice's shoulder.

"Learn some damn respect, ya little punk!" he snapped.

Juice smiled and rubbed his arm.

"Ah, shit!" Chibs said, "Juicey, can you run out to my bike? Grab the Ziploc bag from the left saddle bag?"

Juice nodded.

"Sure thing," he replied, then grabbed a chocolate donut before heading out the door.

"Hello, sweetheart," Venus said, stepping up to me, "Alexander told me all about what happened. I'm so sorry."

She leaned down and gave me a gentle hug. Alexander? Who the fuck?

Tig shook his head and pointed to himself, mouthing "me." I nodded. So that's his name.  
>zVenus and I parted and she cupped my cheek with well manicured fingers.<p>

"If there's anything you need, hun, you just let Aunt Venus know, okay?" she asked sweetly.

I nodded. As crazy as this was, she was as kind as the rest of the club, and I didn't know what it was, but I was starting to like her.

"Thank-you," I said.

"You're so welcome, sugar," she said, then moved back to Tig's side.

"You know, Venus and I were talking last night, and we don't think it's safe for her to stay here. I mean, definitely not by herself. Especially if this is some stalker situation or gang deal we're up against," Tig said.

Chibs nodded. Juice reentered with the bag and held it up.

"Here it is," he announced and passed it off to Chibs.

Chibs thanked him and opened the bag.

"I have a couple of different things here. But, we can try this topical stuff. Works beautifully, most of the time," he said.

I nodded and smiled.

"Chibs, do you think it would be okay if Callie stayed with Alexander and I? It's definitely much quieter than the clubhouse," Venus proposed.

"Yeah, and Venus will be home most of the time. Save Juice from sleeping on cots," Tig added.

Juice shrugged.

"I don't mind," he said.

Chibs grabbed a napkin and reached up to peel back the gauze on my forehead.

"If this starts to itch, let me know. You could be allergic," he warned.

"Fantastic," I said sarcastically.

Chibs smiled.

"Just a precaution," he said, then dabbed the ointment on.

The heated, swollen skin immediately began to cool, and the pain began to lift. It took all of me not to let my eyes roll back. The throbbing was really beginning to take its toll and make me feel sick. This was a godsend.

"Tiggy, I'd say yes, but her dressin' need to be changed every few hours to prevent infection," Chibs said.

"I can do it if you show me how," Venus offered.

Chibs placed the gauze back down.

"I'll get ya new tape," he said to me, then turned to Tig and Venus, "I suppose I could. Wouldn't be a bad idea. Especially if there are more than just the guy we whacked last night."

Venus and Tig nodded. Chibs walked over to the cabinet for more surgical tape.

"Of course," he went on, turning back to us, "It's up to her."

I felt cornered. I appreciated the offer, but I just wasn't sure what to do yet. Call a friend from home, or stay? Apparently I was in good hands here.

"You don't have to decide right away, sweetheart," Tig said, "But we take care of everyone, and we're just looking out for you. We're like family."

I smiled at that. There was definitely a very deep-rooted brotherhood between these guys, and even though I felt like an outcast, they made me feel welcome.

"If you decide on Tig's place," Chibs said, then ripped a piece of tape and applied it to my forehead, "and you get sick of them, you can always come to my place."

I took a deep breath, letting all of this absorb.

"Somebody's jealous," Tig teased.

"Fuck off!" Chibs snapped playfully.

Tig laughed. Venus came up to me and patted my shoulder.

"You think about it, sweetie," she said softly.

I nodded.

"Right," Chibs said, "You guys get out to TM and see what you can do about her bike."

Ratboy, Rane, and Juice nodded. Chibs placed a hand on the center of my back, grabbing my attention.

"Why don't I give you the grand tour of the place?" he asked.

I just nodded.

"Of Scoops?" Tig asked, "There's not much."

Chibs shrugged.

"Why not show her Charming?" Venus asked, "It's quite the quaint little town."

I smiled at her.

"She shouldn't be on a bike," Chibs said.

"I drove the car. It won't be a problem," she replied.

Chibs sighed and looked down at me. I shrugged, silently answering his questioning gaze.

"I'm game," I replied.

Venus smiled widely.

"You need your rest, though," Chibs reminded me.

"Small tour, then," Tig compromised.

Chibs shook his head.

"What?" Tig asked.

Chibs smirked and leaned down to my ear.

"I believe, if you choose to stay, you're gonna be quickly accepted as one of the family," he murmured.

I smiled at that.

"We'll see, I guess," I replied.

Tig jingled the car keys.

"We'll pull up to the curb," he said.

"Then, when we get back for lunch, we can cut into that cake," Venus said.

Chibs nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," he commented.

Venus grinned and kissed his cheek again before turning on her heel and following behind Tig. Juice patted Chibs' shoulder.

"We'll see ya later, brother," he said.

Rane and Ratboy walked to the door, but Chibs stopped Juice.

"Hey," he said.

Juice stopped and looked at his President nervously.

"Thank-you for watching her," he said.

Juice smiled.

"Welcome," he replied, then nodded before following after Rane and Ratboy. Chibs turned to me, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You cool with riding piggy-back? I don't want you walkin' down those stairs with stitches," he said.

I laughed.

"A piggy-back ride?" I asked.

Chibs shrugged.

"That's what us big, rough, rugged bikers do," he said jokingly, then winked.

I smiled and gave in.

"Sure, but I think I'll walk once we're down there. I don't want you killing your back," I said.

Chibs snorted and put his hands on his hips.

"Please!" he said, getting cocky.

I smiled and raised my arms in the air.

"If you insist, Prez," I said teasingly.

Chibs shook his head and lifted me onto his back with ease. I had barely known these guys for a day, and already, I felt oddly comfortable. Almost in place. I wasn't sure if I was going to stay here, of what was going to happen, but I knew deep down these guys were going to make it hard for me to leave.


	4. The Cabin (EDITED)

"So, you staying at Tig's for a few days?" Juice asked.

I looked up from my food and nodded. It had been quite a long and almost uneventful day. Venus showed me around town, much to Tig and Chibs' boredom. Chibs and I had sat in the backseat, bored out of our skulls. Downtown Charming was interesting, but the rest of town just looked like an old shithole to me. Sure, it had its spots where it shined, but the rest was forgettable. Venus talked on and on, and though her very "Blanche Devereaux" style of talking was entertaining, it didn't keep Chibs from sliding over and laying his head on my shoulder, mock sleeping.  
>They took me to Teller-Morrow Automotive, where Chibs showed me what was left of my bike, and Ratboy gave me the low-down. Parts were not going to be cheap, and I knew that when I purchased the bike. Chibs still insisted on covering all of it. I felt guilty about it, but these guys knew what they were doing, and I had faith they would get it in full working condition soon. For lunch, we got take-out and ate at Red Woody before I had to call it quits for the day and nap. Chibs changed my dressing once more before he and some of the guys had to go out on a run, and Venus was called in to work. Juice was ordered to stay with me until Venus returned to take me to her and Tig's place.<br>My decision to stay with them had not taken much thought. I did not have much of a reason to choose staying with them over Chibs. I knew either place I went, I was safe. However, I felt a little safer at Tig's, knowing there were two people there instead of one. Besides, if I did get sick of them, there was always Chibs' place.  
>When I woke up late that afternoon, Juice had brought a couple of bags of food from a nearby diner, and we ate at the bar with Lyla, who I learned was the director here at Red Woody. I had not put much thought into the studio. It was a place where the club met for meetings, but I did not put the cameras and skimpy clothing together. Porn. It seemed almost obvious now, but it was not a hostile or uncomfortable environment, and Lyla was as sweet as could be.<p>

"Yeah. Just until I decide what to do next," I replied.

Juice nodded and looked back down at his ice cream.

"Were you ever in a club back home or anything?" he asked curiously.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Nah. I was around them and all, but never part of one. The guys I was around were, though. They were into bikes and guns. And cars," I said, picking at the last of my food, "Almost made it to old lady status, though."

Juice smiled.

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

I nodded. My mind flew back to Los Angeles—back to the boys.

"Yeah," I replied quietly.

Juice propped his elbows on the counter, and I could feel his eyes on me.

"Club fall apart?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Almost, but they held on," I replied, then glanced up at Juice.

He watched me patiently, listening.

"My fiancé...club VP. He passed away a few years ago," I said.

Juice's eyes widened and he looked ashamed of himself.

"Oh, um. Look, I'm sorry," he said.

I waved him off.

"It's okay," I said.

Juice sighed.

"I just had to get out of there, you know? I loved the club, but there were always memories. Became too much, I guess."

Juice nodded.

"Yeah," he said quietly, then reached for the bottle of Coke he had been drinking, "I know how that is."

I bit my lip, wondering what the hell Juice had run from.

"The past is the past, though," I said.

Juice smiled.

"Yeah," he said, "Until it comes back to bite you in the ass."

I laughed.

"I know how that is," I said, making him laugh.

Outside, a motorcycle pulled up. Lyla walked up to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. Outside, rain was pouring down, soaking Charming and the club President jogging through the door.  
>Chibs pushed his wet hair back on his head and shook his helmet off.<p>

"Thanks, darlin'," he said.

Lyla nodded and shut the door before walking out to her office, where she had been editing before Juice returned.

"You're welcome," she replied.

Chibs walked by Juice and I and patted Juice on the shoulder.

"Head up to TM. Tig's meetin' you out there," he said.

Juice nodded, then slipped down from the barstool.

"See you later, Callie," he said.

I glanced up as Juice grabbed his cut from the counter and stuck his arms through it.

"Stay dry," I said jokingly.

Juice laughed and waved to Chibs.

"See you later, brother," he said.

"Yeah, you, too," Chibs called.

Juice turned away and headed out the door to his bike. Chibs pulled his cut and brown leather jacket from his shoulders and sat beside me, letting out a tired groan.

"Hard day?" I asked.

Chibs blew his cheeks out.

"Just a bunch of bullshit," he replied, "The usual."

I smiled. Chibs clasped his hands on the counter and turned to me.

"How are you feelin', darlin'?" he asked.

"Much better. The topical wore off, but the pain isn't as bad as before," I replied.

Chibs nodded.

"Yeah. I'll send that tube home with ya," he replied.

I nodded and thanked him. Chibs leaned over and reached into a pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Mind if I smoke?" he asked.

I shook my head. Chibs lit up and took a long, satisfying drag from his cigarette. I wadded my trash up and tossed it in one of the large brown sacks Juice had carried in.

"Venus will be by to pick you up soon. I'll follow behind. Show her how to change your dressin' before I head on home," he said.

I just nodded. Chibs turned his head to smoke and blow it the other way. I looked up at him, my eyes trailing the jagged scar across his cheek. I wondered how he got his scars, and who the asshole was that gave them to him. He seemed way too nice to deserve them.

"Listen," I spoke up.

Chibs pulled up an ashtray and flicked off some ashes. He then looked down at me. I watched his eyes nervously before looking down and picking at my nails.

"I just um, wanted to thank-you. For everything. I owe you," I said.

Chibs eyes went soft.

"Darlin', no. You don't owe me shit. There's no life debt here. This is what we do. We defend," he said.

I gave him a small smile.

"Some kind of superhero shit?" I asked.

Chibs had smiled at me before, but for the first time, he smiled with teeth and laughed. For some reason, and I don't honestly know what I expected, but I initially thought his teeth would not be so great. Yellow from smoking, maybe. However, his teeth were all there, and as straight and white as could be. It was brief, lasting only a second or two, but for that brief moment, he lit up. He had a nice smile.

"Somethin' like that," he replied, amused.

I smiled and crossed my arms on the counter.

"I at least owe you something for paying for my bike," I pressed.

Chibs turned to face me.

"Callie, look here," he said.

I looked up at him nervously. He leaned down and cupped my cheek. I instantly froze. His eyes locked with mine, and I was scared to breathe—or even blink, for that matter.

"Nothin'," he said.

Then, my heart stopped. He reminded me of someone...

"Chibs, I—"

He held up a finger, silencing me. I stared at him in shock. He didn't know me, not that it mattered, but I was nothing but a stranger. No harm, but no benefit to him. Why was he doing this for me?

"You can't just expect me not to repay you somehow," I said.

His hand moved down to my shoulder.

"Listen, sweetheart," he said, propping his elbow on the counter, "I've been givin' and expectin' nothin' in return for a long time. It's just how I am."

I let out a shallow breath. Chibs let go of me and reached for his cigarette from the ashtray.

"Put up with many an injustice. Constant bullshit," he went on.

He began to ice over again, that brief moment of light disappearing. He stared at the wall behind the ice cream machine and I could sense his mood darkening.

"I've been with this club since I was a kid. 19 or somethin'. Clay Morrow took me in. Since then, this club has been my world—my family. I've been tugged this way and that, you know? Dragged through shit. Nearly killed too many times."

Chibs stubbed out his cigarette and looked down at me.

"It feels good to give to someone who deserves it," he said.

Then, he gave me a sideways smile, and I returned it.

"Thank-you," I said quietly.

Chibs then pulled me into a hug, and I couldn't help but give him a subtle squeeze. There was no telling what kind of shit he had been through. If anyone deserved to be given something nice, it was him.  
>Chibs and I parted in time for a pair of headlights to shine in the window. Chibs looked back down at me.<p>

"Your ride's here, ma' lady," he said jokingly.

I smiled as he stood and helped me to my feet. Lyla walked up to us with my backpack and jacket, and Chibs helped me into it.

"Here's a rain poncho, Chibs. The hood will probably fly off, but it'll keep your clothes dry," she said.

Chibs nodded and took the package from her hands.

"Thank-you, sweetheart," he said.

Lyla smiled.

"I'll lock up here. You guys go on home," she said.

Chibs and I thanked her.

Venus opened the door and sighed in relief, umbrella in hand.

"I have never been so wet in my life," she complained.

Lyla, Chibs and I tried desperately not to laugh.

"Right," Chibs said, then slipped on his jacket, cut, and helmet.

Venus shot him a look.

"You ready to go, sweetheart?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I replied.

Chibs reached for my backpack and took it out of my hand. When I gave him a questioning look, he just shrugged.

"I got it," he said.

I just let him carry it, and with that, said goodnight to Lyla before holding Chibs' arm and walking over to Venus. The two of them helped me out to the car. Chibs guided me into the front seat, and in the dark, with the rain, and a stiff hip, was no easy task. However, we did it, and he placed my backpack in the backseat.

"Right behind ya," he said, then patted my arm and shut the door.

Venus stuffed her umbrella in the backseat, climbed in, and slowly drove to her and Tig's place, Chibs' headlight shining protectively behind us.

***

"Feel a bit fresher?" Venus asked as she helped me out of the bathroom.

I hobbled into the hall and shrugged. I was filthy, and I'm sure I was not totally pleasant to put up with all day. I needed a bath. Shower. Something. Unfortunately, Chibs ordered sponge baths only. When the stitches come out, I could shower all I wanted, but with my forehead and right hip wounded, I could only take washcloth and scrub.

"A little," I replied.

Venus took my arm and helped me into the guest bedroom where Chibs was waiting with new bandages. I was now dressed in soft black shorts and an old t-shirt. I didn't have many clothes to choose from, but I still had some clean ones, and that is all I cared about at the moment.

"I know how it is. I mean, look at me. You think I could shower when I had my chest operation?" she asked.

I just laughed. Venus smiled and helped me into the room. She and Chibs guided me onto the bed and Chibs began instructing Venus on dressing the stitches. Outside, a motorcycle rumbled into the driveway.

"That must be Alex," she said.

"Yeah," Chibs agreed, "Ya get all that?"

Venus nodded.

"Yes. I don't think I will have a problem with it," she replied.

Chibs nodded.

"Baby, I'm home!" Tig called from the front of the house.

"Coming!" she called back, then patted Chibs' shoulder.

"Thank-you, Filip," she said.

Chibs smiled.

"Welcome," he replied.

Venus looked down at me.

"I'll be back in a minute, sugar," she said.

I nodded.

"No problem," I replied.

Chibs and I watched her leave and waited until we heard her interact with Tig before speaking. I shot Chibs a look.

"Filip?" I asked.

Chibs rolled his eyes.

"Filip Telford. That's my birth name. Chibs means—"

"Street knife," I finished.

Chibs looked up in surprise. I smiled and shrugged.

"It was on a movie," I replied.

Chibs smiled at that.

"Do you ever go by Filip?" I asked.

Chibs shrugged.

"My family calls me Filip, of course. Venus always uses our given names. The law," he said, smiling.

I nodded. Chibs reached down and pulled the blankets over me, then patted my leg before standing and reaching into his jacket pocket for a tube.

"The topical," he said, then set it down on the nightstand.

I nodded and watched him place it beside a digital clock.

"You got a cell phone, Callie girl?" he asked.

I nodded again. Chibs reached into his pocket again and handed me a folded piece of paper. I opened it to see a phone number scribbled in ink.

"That's the number you can reach me at. If you need me, call, okay?" he asked.

I folded the paper and nodded.

"Thank-you," I said.

Chibs smiled, then leaned down and, to my shock, kissed my forehead.

"Sleep well, darlin'. Don't let these two drive ya crazy," he said.

I nodded and laughed.

"Got it," I replied.

With that, Chibs wished me a goodnight, and left to go home. I reached for the lamp on the nightstand and turned the light off. To my surprise, I fell asleep in minutes.

The following days were nothing less than entertaining. I spent a lot of my time with Miss Venus—not that I minded. She spent quality "girl" time with me, and even took me shopping to buy a few new changes of clothes and new shoes. I had not planned on carrying any more clothing than needed for this trip, but since my trip had been lengthened, I decided it was best. Spending time with her did me good. I learned a lot, and the love between her and Tig, as strange as it was when you overthink, was beautiful. Tig was a good guy. A little nuts, mind you, but he had me laughing my ass off. He and Venus made me feel like one of their own in their home. An overgrown kid with out-of-the-box parents, if you will. Venus was super motherly, and would have done anything for me if I asked. And Tig became very protective. Always asked how I was doing. Talked bikes and the club with me. Almost fatherly, in a way. He was cool, and I liked him. I liked all the guys in the club.  
>When I was not at home (if you could call it that), I was at TM with Juice, watching him and Ratboy work on my bike. We would sit and surf the web for parts, and he talked about sneaking a few upgrades and customizations in. I told him not to, for Chibs was already paying out the ass for my damn bike, but we did sneak a few upgrades in. Chibs would have our heads if he knew. Juice quickly became a friend. Brother, almost. He was very talkative. Energetic. Knew his bikes and guns as well as he knew his technology. We were both almost the same age, he a year older than me. It was probably why we got along so well. However, I did not get along with him as well as I got along with Chibs.<br>When Chibs was around, I found myself jumping at the chance to hang out with him. He was always towing me around, showing me the ropes of the club, like Tig, and when the day came to remove my stitches, he insisted on helping me strengthen my leg. We went for walks, and I took a few laps up and down the docks when I was at Red Woody. Anything to get my leg back to speed—to feel like myself again. I wanted to physically feel like myself again, but during my talks with Chibs, trying to get to know each other, I realized that I had forgotten what feeling like myself was really like. It had been years since I even talked to a friend (at least, in person). In isolating myself, I had forgotten how to be myself. I was quickly rediscovering myself, though, with the help of these crazy guys. Although, they may just be driving me to the brink of insanity.

Venus has some very loving, but crazy ideas when it comes to the boys. She loves them, and they love her. She is as closely tied with them as they are to each other, Tig or no Tig. She is an honorary Sister of Anarchy, and maybe even, if it works out, on the road to old lady status. It all depends. Still, she does anything and everything for them, including being a sort of mother to them. Juice needs new boots, he has a new pair of high-dollar leather boots at the table waiting for him, courtesy of Miss Venus Van Dam. Rat has a cold, she's there with Nyquil and chicken soup. Tig needs someone to piss and moan to…well, I guess that's all self explanatory. She takes care of them, and after a hard week of club business, she got this bright, and kind of cheesy idea. I didn't think the boys would go for it, but since food was promised, they were all in. A picnic up at the cabin the club owned. She knew they needed it, and I knew they appreciated it. Tig, especially, and he let her know it.  
>I was dressed for the day, freshly showered and ready to go as I walked stiffly into the living room, grabbing a messenger bag I had purchased a few days ago along the way. Venus had breakfast ready, and had asked me to get up early and help her get the food ready. I expected to see aluminum trays of food, covered and ready to go, and I did, but not without something I didn't want to see.<br>I walked into the kitchen, still half-asleep, to find Venus up on the counter, legs wrapped around Tig's waist, tongue down his throat.

"Oh, goddamn!" I exclaimed, shielding my eyes.

Tig broke away from his girlfriend's lips, and looked over at me.

"What?" he asked innocently.

I grimaced.

"Well, I _was_ hungry," I said.

Tig rolled his eyes and Venus hopped down from the counter.

"It's just kissing," Tig said.

He walked by me and rubbed the top of my head. I rolled my eyes.

"Sugar, what do you want for breakfast?" Venus asked.

"French toast?" Tig asked teasingly.

I laughed and playfully shoved him away.

"I think I'll pass, but thank-you," I said.

Venus sighed.

"Callie, hun, you need to eat," she reminded me.

Tig moved behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm okay," I replied.

I really wasn't that hungry.

"You need help packing the food for the picnic?" I asked.

Venus smiled.

"No, baby, thank-you. My sweet Alexander got it all finished before I got up," she replied.

"All for you, baby," he said.

I laughed.

"You guys are making me sick," I said jokingly.

Tig laughed and patted my back.

"Come on. We'll spare ya," he said, leading me out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

"How's your hip doing, sweetheart?" he asked.

We walked around the coffee table and sat down, he in the recliner and me on the couch. I sat slowly, grunting through a mild cramp.

"It's pretty stiff. I'll work it out after Juice picks me up. We're going to check on my bike and head to the warehouse," I replied.

Tig nodded.

"Running laps will help," he agreed.

"Yeah. Chibs can help me do stretches if he's there," I replied.

Tig smiled.

"You seem to really like hanging out with that Scottish bastard," he said.

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't sure where he was going, but I was ready to defend myself.

"He doesn't ruin my appetite," I joked.

Tig grinned.

"Nah, Chibby's cool," he said, leaning forward

I nodded.

Outside we heard the roar of an engine and two short beeps from a horn.

"There's Juice," Tig announced.

We jumped up from our seats and headed back into the kitchen. Venus passed us several stacks of trays as Juice knocked on the door.

"I'll get it. Make sure these get to a refrigerator as soon as possible," Venus said.

"There's one at the cabin," Tig replied.

"Okay. I'll pick up some drinks on the way there. I have to run to work, but I'll meet you guys at noon," she said.

"Okay, babe," Tig replied.

Venus walked up to the door and opened it to reveal Juice and one of the vans in the driveway.

"Hey, guys!" Juice said cheerfully.

"Juice, take Callie's boxes, will ya?" Tig asked.

Juice looked to me and smiled, holding out his arms.

"No problem," he replied, as Tig squeezed by him.

I passed the food over and Venus leaned down to kiss Juice's cheek.

"Good morning, sweetheart. You drive safe, okay? Take care of Callie," she said.

Juice nodded.

"I will," he said.

Venus turned to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you sure you don't want something for the road? I can have a bagel up in no time," she offered.

I smiled at her and shook my head.

"It's okay. Really," I replied.

She smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"You be careful, then, baby. I'll see you later. And I know how you and Chibs are. Do not get into any junk food and spoil your lunch," she warned me.

I laughed and promised her I would suffer starvation until lunch. She then hugged me and Tig walked with me out to the van, opening the door for me and helping me up into the high passenger seat before shutting the door for me. He then climbed onto the running board and poked his head through the open window.

"You good, baby girl?" he asked.

I nodded as I buckled myself in. Juice climbed into the driver's seat and followed suit.

"Drive carefully, Juice. Don't let that food slide too much. Venus will throw a bitch fit," he said lowly.

Juice laughed.

"I know," he replied, "Chibs wants to see Callie, so we'll run to Red Woody first. I'll drop her off and head straight to the cabin. Rat is already out there setting up chairs and shit."

Tig nodded.

"Where's Quinn and Hap? We're supposed to make a run before lunch."

"TM. Happy's helping Quinn with an old Silverado someone brought in," Juice replied.

Tig nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you two later," he said.

Juice nodded. Tig climbed down and patted the hood of the van before rejoining Venus at the door.  
>Juice rolled the windows up and backed the van out of the driveway.<p>

"You seemed ready to get outta there, huh?" Juice asked, a boyish grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes.

"I came into the kitchen to find them making out on the counter," I said.

Juice gagged.

"Oh God! Callie, I'm so sorry," he said.

I just laughed.

"Tig throwing his tongue down Venus's throat is not something I like to see first thing in the morning. Guess I have no choice, though. Their house," I said.

Juice laughed.

"Hey! Look at it this way. At least you didn't catch him throwing her something else, if you know what I mean," he said.

I threw my head back and burst out laughing. Juice giggled at his own joke. I hoped I never did walk in on anything more.  
>When we arrived at Red Woody, Lyla was outside talking to a few girls, and Chibs' bike was parked near the door. Juice pulled up beside the bike and parked. I reached for the door and put the strap of my messenger bag over my head.<p>

"You need help, Cal?" Juice asked.

I shook my head and carefully slid out of the van.

"I'm good. Drive safe, Juice. Thanks for picking me up," I said.

Juice grinned.

"Welcome. See you at the cabin," he said.

I smiled at him and shut the door. Juice put the van in reverse and I walked up onto the sidewalk, fighting the kink in my hip. Lyla waved at me and smiled.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning. Where's Chibs?" I asked.

She pointed to the door.

"Bar," she replied.

"'Kay. Thanks, Lyla."

She nodded and went back to her conversation. I walked in and to the bar, my leg protesting.

"Chibs?" I called.

The bar was covered in Crow Eaters, and two Sons who were loading a cooler. One guy, African American, bald, sunglasses on his head, looked up at me.

"He's in the office," he said.

I thanked him and head down the hall to find an office, the door opened and Chibs voice floating from it.  
>When I walked in, I found Chibs sitting behind the desk, glasses on, pen in hand as he bitched to himself over whatever papers he was working on. When I entered, he looked up and smiled.<p>

"Hey, darlin'," he said.

He set the paper down and walked over to me, giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before shutting the door leading me towards a couch.

"How ya feelin' this mornin', sweetheart?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Other than nauseous from some Tig and Venus shenanigans, okay. Kind of stiff," I replied.

Chibs stopped and moved around to face me.

"Yeah, you're limpin' a bit. You were walkin' fine yesterday," he said.

I shrugged.

"I probably slept in a weird position," I replied.

Chibs smirked.

"Would this have anything to do with Tig and Venus's nightly shenanigans?" he asked teasingly.

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Chibs," I said.

He smiled at me and patted my shoulder.

"Come on. I'll get the blanket. We'll get you stretched out before we go to the cabin. If we do a lot of walkin', you'll be crippled," he said.

I took my bag off while he went to grab the blanket that had covered me my first night here. He laid it out on the floor and grabbed a few worn out throw pillows from the couch to support my head and back. We had been doing these stretches for a few days now. Since the stitches were removed, and they had helped, but it was all I could do not to flush when he helped me. It was awkward at first, but I trusted Chibs. In no way was he ever rough or disrespectful. This was about health, not other shit. The first time we did this, my imagination went wild, and I wanted to kick my own ass for thinking that way about Chibs, but I got a grip. It'd be different if it was Juice or Rat, for they were around my age, and not so bad if it was Rane, but Chibs?

"_Stop it_," I thought to myself.

Chibs gently felt my hip and gritted his teeth.

"You have wound yourself up good, Callie girl. Bend your leg. Don't drag your foot," he ordered.

I winced as my muscles tried to defy me.

"When did you become such an expert at this?" I asked.

Chibs smirked.

"I was in the army, darlin'. Helped soldiers all the time," he replied.

I gritted my teeth as he guided my knee up. My hip popped several times, trying to unwind the tension.

"There it goes," Chibs said, "Don't kick me now. This will hurt."

I winced as he made me pull my leg over the straight one.

"How long did you do this?" I asked.

"Worked as a medic for five months," he replied.

I winced and squeezed my eyes shut as he applied more pressure. I hated this part, but it always helped me feel better once it was over.

"You have a knot that's not budgin'. Straighten this leg back out," he said.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Five months?" I asked.

"Ended in a court martial," he said with a grin.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Jesus Christ," I replied.

Chibs laughed and patted my leg.

"Let's try it again, darlin'. Leg up."

I lifted my leg and Chibs pushed it down, feeling my hip as the muscles broke free of their stubbornness.

"This is going to cause a severe Charlie Horse if this doesn't unwind," he said.

I let out an unamused laugh.

"And you're going to cripple me," I grunted.

Chibs laughed.

"Hold my hand. Raise that leg," he ordered.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed the life out of his fingers as the muscle broke free, causing my leg to jerk and the knots to disappear. I let out a gasp of relief and Chibs let go of my leg.  
>I stared at the ceiling for a moment, savoring the feeling of freedom. Chibs chuckled.<p>

"Still doubt me?" he asked.

I laughed and shook my head. Chibs offered his hand and helped me off of the floor.

"We can pick this shit up later. Come on. Let's hit the town. See what trouble we can stir up," he said.

He turned around and went to the table to grab his cut.

"Trouble?" I asked.

Chibs turned around and smiled.

"Just for a walk. Get that leg worked out," he said innocently, "Give these prissy fucks around town the wrong impression."

I sighed and he winked.

"Chibs," I said, exasperated.

"What?" he asked, reaching into the inside pocket for a packet of cigarette and making sure his gun was concealed.

"What kind of wrong impression?" I asked.

Chibs walked by me, placing a cigarette between his lips and raising an eyebrow at me.

"The best kind," he said.

I scoffed and swatted his arm.

"You're going to make people think the newbie is now your old lady or something," I said.

Chibs laughed.

"Let 'em think it. Come on!" he said, walking to the door.

I sighed. Tig was right. Scottish bastard.

"The sooner we go, the sooner we can go to the cabin," he said.

I smiled and followed him out the door. This is why I liked hanging around Chibs by myself. He was fun to be around, and even though I had said I didn't need someone like him in my life, I was beginning to take that back.

At the cabin, Venus had this massive buffet set up, and the backyard was set up with tables end to end. There was plenty of food, drinks, and entertainment from Tig. It was beautiful out here, compared to Charming. Dusty, old, boring. The place had its charm, I suppose, but it was nice to get out into wilderness.  
>As we finished lunch, Venus telling us a wild and embarrassing tale of something Jax Teller had paid her to do when my mind ventured. It went back to my original plan. None of this was supposed to happen. I was supposed to go to Seattle, and that was pretty much it. None of this. No new friends. No fun. This? This was like some weird dream. I had forgotten my reason for leaving L.A., and I wasn't really sure if that was a good thing.<p>

"You're awfully quiet, sweetheart," Chibs murmured.

I broke away from my thoughts and looked up at him.

"Hip bothering ya again?" he asked, concerned eyes trained on me.

I shook my head. My hip felt better than it had since the wreck.

"No. I'm okay," I replied.

My reply was not very convincing. Even Juice, who was sitting across from me, looked a little worried.  
>Chibs put a friendly arm around my shoulders.<p>

"Cheer up, love. Today's a good day," he said.

I bit my lip, resisting the urge to tilt my head and lay it on his shoulder. I felt a little confused. Somewhere in the universe, fate had it in for me. It wasn't going to make bailing so easy. It was going to throw this club into my life and make me remember my past, but with a more positive twist. Fucking fate…  
>I looked up at Juice, who gave me a soft smile. I returned it. I felt at home with these guys, and I wondered what I would decide to do when Chibs announced that the bike was done. I knew I would make it up to them for putting me up, but would I decide to maybe find a home nearby? Or should I just go ahead and be on my own? Back on the lonely path?<br>Tig suddenly slapped his hands on the table.

"Alright! Off to piss. Be back," he said, then stood up.

As he walked by, he pointed to Rat.

"You wanna watch, dontcha?" he teased.

Rat looked disgusted.

"That would do it for you, wouldn't it?" he asked.

Tig walked around the table and backhanded the back of Rat's head.

"Shut the hell up!" he snapped.

Rat winced and rubbed the back of his head.

"Perverted fucker," he grumbled.

We laughed at him as Tig walked off.

"Just for shits and giggles, you should run up behind him and push him," Juice said to Rat.

Rat rolled his eyes.

"So he can beat my ass?" he asked.

"Hey!" Venus snapped.

We looked up to see her lean and point to her ass.

"This is the only ass that man will be beating," she said, eyes wide and serious.

Rat cringed and Juice looked away to gag, but it was the look on Chibs' face that got to me. He rolled his eyes, shook his head, and looked away, trying to forget what he had just heard.

"Shit!" Tig shouted from his spot.

When he started screaming, we looked up to see him backing up and kicking at something.

"CHIBS!" he screamed.

Chibs bolted from the table.

"Juicey, come on," he said.

Juice jumped up and they took off for Tig.

"What is it?" Venus asked.

I craned my neck, but I couldn't see anything. So, I stood up.

"Fuck!" Chibs shouted.

"Get it, goddammit!" Tig snarled.

I scrambled up and stood on top of my seat. From this height, I could see it. A snake. Not even thinking about it, I pulled my gun from inside of my jacket, pointed, and pulled the trigger. I saw a small flash of blood, and Tig, Chibs, and Juice stood frozen.

"Holy motherfucking…shit," Tig breathed.

The boys looked up to see me standing on the table, their jaws wide open, and Tig's bright blue eyes so wide I could see them from this distance.  
>I hopped down from the table, put my gun back into my jacket, and jogged over to them. I didn't notice Juice and Chibs following me with their eyes, jaws still slack. I walked up to Tig, and looked down at the slain reptile.<p>

"Got it," I said smugly, glancing up at Tig.

He was staring at me like I spoken in tongues.

"How the bloody fuck did you shoot that thing from that far?" Chibs asked.

I turned to him and shrugged.

"I could barely see it from here," Juice said.

"Yeah," Tig agreed, "What? Do you have some superhuman eyesight or something?"

I smiled.

"Nah. Just good aim," I replied.

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Practice, I guess," I replied.

I really didn't understand why they were so surprised. I had told them I knew how to shoot.

"Fucking sniper," Juice said.

Chibs raised his eyebrows.

"Fuckin' impressive," he said.

I smiled and thanked them.

"Well, before I almost died," Tig said, "Look what that motherfucker was sleeping in."

We looked down, following Tig's pointed finger. My heart jumped into my throat and Juice gasped.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed.

Tig looked up at us.

"That's not our shit, either," he said.

Chibs walked over to it and put his hands on his hips. At his feet, sat a crushed, sun-bleached skull. His eyes flickered up to us.

"Not good," he said.

Juice was pale, panic settling in.

"What if it was something to do with Clay or something? Some old club shit?" he asked.

Chibs shook his head.

"It could be anything. Anyone," he said.

Tig looked at him worriedly.

"What do we do?" he asked.

Chibs crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's right," he replied.

Tig, Juice and I exchanged worried glances. Right, being what?


	5. Lost Love (EDITED)

Chibs reached for the tail of the snake Callie had shot and handed it to Juice. Juice immediately recoiled.

"Ah, come on! You've handled bodies before! How is this any different?" Chibs barked.

Juice winced. Callie reached for it without hesitation.

"Take it away. Go brag about that kill, sweetheart," he said.

Callie smiled at the comment, but a look of mischief flashed in her eyes as she looked at Juice. Juice saw it, and knew exactly what was running through her mind.

"Callie, no!"

Callie thrust the snake, or what was left of it, into his face. Juice screamed and took off running, Callie chasing after him. Chibs smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So?" Tig asked quietly.

Chibs cut his eyes at Tig.

"Did you know anythin' about this? If so, I want to know all of it," Chibs said lowly.

Tig stared at him in surprise.

"What? You think I had something to do with this?" he hissed, pointing to his own chest.

"I know the shit Clay used to put you up to," Chibs said, voice growing louder and more menacing.

"Chibs, for Christ's sake! You think I'm just gonna leave bones laying around? I may be a twisted fuck, but at least I have the decency to bury these poor assholes!"

"Any animal could have tracked this thing up here," Chibs said.

Tig sighed.

"Look, bro, as far as I know, the only person buried up here is Bobby. If there are more, I had no hand in it. Swear to God," he replied.

Chibs nodded.

"Could just be an ancient Indian skull or some shit. Something some scientist prick will get hard over," Tig went on.

Chibs smirked.

"Or you," he said teasingly.

Tig rolled his eyes.

"Come on, man!"

Chibs laughed and looked down at the broken skull. His amusement fell away as he looked at its face.

"Could have been Clay's doing, but like I said, I have no idea," Tig said.

Chibs nodded.

"Go up to the cabin. See if ya can find a shovel," he ordered.

Tig nodded and jogged back up to the cabin. He found a shovel in an old shed, and quickly brought it back down to Chibs. Chibs thanked him and proceeded to dig a hole underneath a tree. Tig retrieved as many broken pieces of brittle bone as he could find and carried them over to the grave. Once Chibs had dug a hole deep enough, Tig deposited the bone and Chibs crouched down over it.

"I don't know who you are, but if your death was by SAMCRO, then I apologize," he said.

He recited something in Gaelic that to Tig, sounded like gibberish. Then, Chibs stood and buried the skull, both men standing in silence. Chibs, out of respect and best wishes for the soul this skull belonged to, and Tig, simply out of speechlessness. He was still unable to comprehend how quickly Callie had reacted to the snake from such a distance. She could have shot his foot off.

"That snake could have bit me, you know?" Tig said, breaking the silence.

Chibs mood changed from mournful to excited.

"She said she knew her things about guns, but I had no idea she could shoot like that," he said.

"Do you think it was a lucky shot, though?" Tig asked.

Chibs shook his head.

"Someone who knows they might miss would not do what she did. She knew exactly what she was doin'," he replied.

"What the fuck is she carrying?" Tig asked.

Chibs shrugged.

"Your average handgun," he replied.

Tig laughed.

"Not _that_ average," he said.

Chibs smiled.

"You know what I'm thinkin', though?" he asked.

The VP looked up at him.

"What?" he asked.

Chibs' smile didn't falter.

"We need that kind of talent," he said.

Tig's eyes widened.

"You mean—"

Chibs just nodded.

"You want to patch her in?" Tig asked in disbelief, "Bro, I don't know, man."

"Raise her as a Prospect like we do everyone else. She's a freshie."

"Chibs, man, that's dangerous. I mean, for her. She's strong, but she doesn't have the muscle—"

"She'll have her brothers," Chibs said with such seriousness, it momentarily took Tig off guard.

He looked away from Chibs and brushed his wild curls back on his head.

"Look, man. In the time Callie's been here, I've kinda grown attached, man. I care for that kid," he said.

"Me, too," Chibs said.

Tig watched Chibs carefully.

"I don't want to see her get hurt," he said.

"Neither do I," Chibs said, "We all care about her. She gets along well with all of us, same interests we have, but I can see it in her eyes, Tiggy. Saw it in Juice, I see it in her. She has no home. She's lost. She's alone. She needs a family, Tig."

"I couldn't agree more, man, but we have never had a woman patched in before," Tig replied.

Chibs shrugged.

"She's skilled in other areas, and we could use a good sniper," he said with a smirk.

Tig sighed.

"Man, I don't know. I mean, what if she says no? What if she doesn't want to stay? This isn't like taking a dog in or moving some street whore to Padilla's arms, man."

"We'll discuss it with her. Let her decide. But for now," Chibs said.

"Boys, ice cream!" Venus called from the cabin.

Chibs looked up the hill and waved.

"Dessert," he said.

Tig cracked and smile and they returned to the cabin.

***

_He stood, back against the wall, not showing a single dose of fear. He never showed fear. Not to his friends, family, and definitely not to the enemy. Not even with a gun between his eyes.  
>I had no choice but to stand back and watch. One man, tall, muscular, covered in tattoos, stood in front of him, ready to pull the trigger. Two others flanked him. I was not sure if they were armed or not, but they most likely were. The fourth man, just a bit taller than me and just as many tattoos as the others, held me back.<em>

_"I would never rat," he said, still not showing fear._

_The gunman sniffed. I could not see his face, but I knew that bastard was smiling._

_"Yeah, I know," he replied._

_He stood proudly, blue eyes filling with tears._

_"Do it. Just know that I never did anything to hurt you. I love you," he said, then glanced over at me._

_It was only then that pain flashed across his features._

_"I love you, baby," he said to me._

_I broke down and tried to get away, but the little shit was strong._

_The gunman cocked the gun. He kept his eyes on the brother who once loved him._

_"This is bullshit! Let him go! He's done nothing to you!" I screamed, "All he's ever done is loved you!"_

_"Callie, shut the fuck up!" the guy to the gunman's left turned and spat._

_"He only has maybe a year left. What's it matter?" the guy holding me back asked._

_I looked my guy over. His once beautiful blue eyes had dulled these passed few months. Shaving was not much of a priority anymore. His black hair had grown and turned red in its process to return to his natural sandy brown. He was deteriorating, but he still remained himself. The loving, amazing person he was. What was happening right now was part of a set up—one we could not prove differently. I knew he would never rat, but his brothers did not._

_"I love you, brother," he said._

_There was a brief moment of deafening silence. The silence, however, was broken by a deafening blast._

"No!" I screamed.

The tears flowed as I collapsed in on myself in the darkness. Suddenly, the lights flicked on and someone was grabbing my shoulders.

"Callie!"

I opened my eyes and looked around.

"Callie, baby girl. It's just a dream. Roll over," I heard Tig say.

I rolled over to see the SAMCRO VP sitting on the edge of the bed, watching me worriedly. Once I saw him, and realized it was just a nightmare, I covered my face and tried to wipe the tears away.

"Fuck," I groaned.

"Come here, sweetheart," he said softly.

I sat up and Tig pulled me into a hug.

"It's alright," he said.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," I murmured.

"Nah. We were kind of up anyway. It's nearly eleven," he replied.

I pulled back and looked at him, confused. Then, I glanced over to see the sun shining through the window.

"Oh shit," I breathed out.

Tig ruffled my hair.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

I looked up at him. He was watching me carefully, his crystal blue eyes piercing straight through me.  
>Might as well…<p>

"Back home…I was never part of a club, but I was around one. I told Juice this a while back, but…my fiancé was VP of that club. Passed away a couple of years ago," I replied.

Tig sighed.

"Oh, Callie, hun, I'm sorry," he said.

I nodded and looked down.

"The cause of death is still a mystery. I know his health was bad, but I've had my suspicions. Had a nightmare the club had him killed."

Tig frowned and pulled me back into a hug.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Anything I can do?"

I shook my head.

"I'll be okay," I replied and pulled away, "Just a shitty dream."

Tig gave me a small smile.

"Well, anything you need, just let me know, 'kay?" he replied.

Tig reached a finger up and wiped some moisture away from my cheek. I thanked him and glanced at the clock.

"I'm gonna take a shower and get ready. Juice is picking me up. We're going to Red Woody. Check up on the bike later," I said.

Tig nodded.

"Well, if you want, I can take ya down there. If your hip's not bothering ya," he said.

I sighed and shook my head.

"It's fine, but I don't want to get it knotted up again. Probably should wait until Chibs gives the go ahead."

Tig nodded.

"True. I gotta head to Oakland. You be okay here by yourself until Juice arrives?" he asked.

I nodded and gave him a small smile. Tig patted my back and stood up.

"Keep the doors locked and your gun handy," he said.

"I will," I promised.

"Alright. See ya later, sweetheart," he said, then walked out the door.

"Bye, Tig."

Tig patted the door frame and walked down the hall. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked up at the window. The sun shone happily, promising a bright day. There were days were I really didn't like the bright light, and other days I welcomed it. Today was a day were I was happy it was not cloudy.

"I miss you, Z," I whispered.

I knew he was dying before he even told us. Something had not been right for some time. His mother knew, but he decided to wait it out before telling us. He never told the club, but he told me about a year before he passed away. He didn't know how long he had left, but he was doing what he could to extend his life, even if was just for a few more months. We were promised by the doctor, that if he chilled out on the drinking and took it easy, dropped a few pounds, he'd make it to 40. It gave us hope, and we did not hesitate to try and start lives together, but Z never made it to 30. He knew, I think, he would not make it to 40. Maybe not even another year. I don't know how he knew, but he did. But, he always told me he would make sure I knew he was still around. As silly as it sounds, that man was one of the only lights in my life, and it made sense that he was present in the sunlight. It was like he was here to comfort me, too.

***

Tig walked outside and scrolled through his contacts on the pre-pay, clicking on Chibs' name. He straddled his bike and sat down as the phone rang. It took a moment before Chibs picked up.

"What's up?" Chibs answered.

"Hey. You at Red Woody yet?" Tig asked.

"On my way there now," Chibs replied.

"'Kay, well I'm going to Oakland with the guys. Taking care of some business. Juice is supposed to pick Cal up and bring her to by. You gonna be down there all day?"

"Unless you need me," Chibs replied.

"Nah, man. We're good. Listen, do you know anything about the clubs in Southern Cali?"

He heard Chibs sigh.

"I'm not familiar with them. Why?"

"Apparently, Callie had some ties to a club down in L.A. somewhere. Engaged to a VP. Guess she was some guy's old lady. Well, almost," Tig replied.

"What do ya mean by that?" Chibs asked.

"He died a couple of years ago. She says they don't know the reason, but it apparently bothers her enough to give her nightmares. I was in the bathroom when I heard her screaming."

"Holy shit," Chibs breathed out.

"Woke up in tears. I talked to her about it."

"She okay?" Chibs asked worriedly.

Tig sighed.

"Yeah. I felt so bad for her, man," he replied.

"It's a shame," Chibs said, "You think he was killed?"

"Shit, man. I don't know, but I'm starting to wonder if it has something to do with her leaving and heading north. Like she's scared she's next."

"That's possible," Chibs agreed.

"Regardless, she was pretty shaken. I think she may find more comfort in talking to you than me. You may get more information. She trusts you."

"Tiggy, if she didn't trust you, she wouldn't stay there," Chibs reminded him.

Tig nodded to himself. That was true.

"I guess she trusts Juice. She mentioned this to him. I don't know how much he knows, but I guess it's something safe to tell," he replied.

"Yeah. It's probably nothing. Sounds to me like it's her last-ditch effort to mend a broken heart."

Tig remained silent for a moment, knowing Chibs was most likely right.

"Yeah," he replied quietly, "I'm just worried about her, man. She was pretty upset."

"I'll talk to her. Don't worry about it," Chibs replied.

"'Kay, thanks, man," Tig replied, and with that, hung up.

He was not sure if he was suspicious of her. He knew she was not the cause for any trouble, but he still worried she may not stay in the green much longer.

***

Juice and I sat in on a couch with his laptop and a notebook, going over some of the issues with my bike. Apparently, it had not been all shits and giggles getting that bike back in shape.

"I don't know what the deal is. Chibs is going to look at it. When it comes to bikes, he has the magic touch," Juice said.

I leaned forward, propping my elbows on my thighs.

"Well, what happened?" I asked.

"We were ready to start it this morning. Quinn was going to test it, make sure everything checks out, and nothing. We filled it up and everything," he explained.

I leaned back and sighed.

"Damn."

Juice gave me a soft smile.

"We'll get it. Guess you may be sticking with us a bit longer, huh?"

I laughed.

"Yeah. It's okay," I replied.

Juice nodded. He looked around the room. Within the building, Lyla was working on a set, and Chibs, who had only briefly made an appearance, was in the office, busy with maps and phone calls. Club business. I didn't ask, but it seemed to be frying him—whatever tedious task it was.

"We did run into a problem that I didn't want to tell Chibs. He'd bust a nut," he said quietly.

I tilted my head to the side.

"What?" I asked.

"One of the parts we ordered came in defective and the assholes would not refund it. Apparently, the warranty was void because we tweaked it. I told them we didn't, but they didn't believe us. Quinn said a minor tweak would fix the issue, and it usually does, but not this time."

"Ah shit."

"I went ahead and put the new one on my dime. Spare Chibs the drama," he said.

I groaned.

"Juice, let me pay for that one," I insisted.

Juice smiled and stubbornly shook his head.

"It really was no problem. Don't worry about it," he said.

I smiled at him. There was no arguing with these guys.

A knock from the front door alerted us, and one of the girls went to open it. Juice and I looked up to a mailman walk in with a large rectangle in his hands. The actress greeted him and lead him over to us. Lyla approached, arms crossed over her chest.

"Good morning. Can we help you?" she asked.

"Good morning," the mailman replied, "I'm looking for a," he looked at the package in his hands, reading the label, "Filip Telford."

Juice and I exchanged confused glances.

"I'll go get him," I said.

Juice nodded. I stood and headed for the office.

"He's in his office. He'll be right out," I heard Juice say.

I jogged down the hall and walked into the office. Chibs was sitting at the head of the desk, papers spread everywhere, wearing his glasses and a concentrated look on his face.

"Hey," I said.

Chibs looked up and his hard focus softened.

"Hey, darlin'. What's up?"

I jabbed my thumb towards the hall.

"You have mail," I replied.

Chibs narrowed his eyes, confused. I shrugged.

"Mailman was asking for you," I explained.

Chibs removed his glasses and pushed away from the desk.

"He in uniform?" he asked

I nodded. Why wouldn't he be?

"Was it a package?" he asked.

"Just a really large envelope wrapped in plastic," I replied.

"Flat?" he asked.

"Pretty much," I replied.

"_Why don't you go and see for yourself, Filip_?" I thought impatiently.

This was unlike him, to ask so many questions.

Chibs sighed and stood up.

"You carryin'?" he asked, walking over to me.

"Always. Why?" I replied.

Chibs raised an eyebrow at me.

"SAMCRO does not get mail through the system, if we get any at all. And my mail goes to my mailbox at home," he replied.

It suddenly dawned on me, and I understood his point.

"Oooh. Right," I replied.

"Where's Juice?" he asked.

"Out by the bar with Lyla and Mr. McFreely."

Chibs smiled as he reached into the pocket of his jacket for his gun.

"Safety off. Stay behind me," he ordered.

I nodded and reached for the weapon concealed under my flannel shirt, blindly disabling the safety. Chibs walked ahead of me, and I closely behind. If there were any problems, I wanted to be blocked by him, but also close enough to defend him if I needed to.  
>We walked out to the open bar area, where Lyla was waiting, and Juice was sitting on the couch, nervously tapping his fingers on his kneee. The mailman was still there, waiting patiently.<p>

"Filip Telford?" he asked.

"Aye," Chibs replied.

The mailman smiled and offered him his mail.

"Got some mail for you, Mr. Telford," he said.

Chibs walked up to him and stared at him suspiciously. Juice got up and walked over to me as I seated myself on a nearby barstool, sticking close to the Prez.

"My mail usually comes to my mailbox at home," he said lowly.

The mailman laughed nervously.

"Yes, sir, but I had special instruction to deliver it to this address," he replied.

Chibs remained silent, not buying a word.

"And by protocol, I'm required to deliver this personally to the recipient," he finished.

Chibs let out an aggravated sigh and took the package. I craned my head to read it. I wasn't meaning to be nosy, but I was curious to see why this thing was so special. I could not see much around his arm, other than "First Class Mail" and a sticker, the return address being some law firm in Belfast, Ireland. I wondered what the hell Chibs could have coming in from Ireland. I knew he was Scottish, but Ireland was just next door.

"Thank-you," he said.

The mailman smiled.

"You have a good day," he said.

Chibs glanced up at him.

"You, too," he said.

The mailman spun on his heel and left the warehouse. Chibs waited until he was gone before turning and setting the package in front of me.

"Juice, run and find Tig's EMF detector. Should be in a drawer in the office," he said.

Juice nodded and obeyed. Chibs looked down at the package, then to me.

"Not just for huntin' ghosts, Callie girl," he said.

I smiled and Chibs patted my shoulder. Juice returned promptly and tossed a silver box to the Prez. Chibs caught it, flipped the switch with his fingernail, and ran the detector over the package thoroughly, making sure nothing but paper was inside. When the device did not alarm, he shut it off, set it aside, picked up the package to open it.

"Watch it be a call to jury duty or something," Juice said jokingly.

"They can kiss the whitest part of my ass," Chibs said, making Juice and I laugh.

Chibs pulled a small stack of papers from the plastic and began reading them. His expression went from annoyed to shock in seconds. Juice and I exchanged worried glances. Chibs' eyes quickly scanned the first page, then he flipped through the rest.

"What is it?" Juice asked

Chibs skimmed over the second page, then flipped back to the first. He blew his cheeks out and looked up from the papers.

"Holy shit," he breathed out.

"What's going on, man?" Juice asked worriedly.

Chibs' eyes flickered up to us.

"You two go find somethin' to do for awhile. Shoot targets or somethin'," he ordered.

Chibs turned away from us and began to walk towards the hall.

"Hey! Is something wrong?" Juice asked.

Chibs suddenly spun around, brown eyes wide and cold.

"Get out," he said dangerously.

He turned around again and returned to the office, leaving Juice, Lyla and I to stare after him in shock.  
>Juice looked to me with big, worried eyes.<p>

"I've never seen him do that before," he said quietly.

I bit my lip in thought.

"You guys better listen to him," Lyla warned.

I sighed and looked to Juice.

"What do you think?" I asked.

Juice shrugged.

"I think we should go shoot some shit. Let him cool down," he replied.

Juice grabbed the keys to the van and his cut, slinging it on.

"Lyla, will you keep an eye on him?" he asked.

Lyla nodded, and I followed Juice back outside to the van.

Juice and I decided to head back out to the cabin. There was plenty of room and things to shoot, and like two little kids let loose to play, we knew we could find plenty to do. Besides, no one could come up there and bother us.  
>Juice and I ripped some paper from notebooks inside, and used black markers and thumbtacks to make targets and post them to trees. We had several little contests, seeing who could shoot the bulls-eye more times. I won, beating Juice by two shots. He was mad, and tried again just to see if he could do better. Unfortunately for him, he did worse.<p>

"Okay! Fuck this!" he said, raising his hands in the air.

I just laughed as I watched him walk away, trying to calm himself.

"How do you do it, Cal?" he asked.

I laughed.

"Practice, Juice. That's all it takes," I replied.

Juice snorted.

"I've been shooting guns since before I could drive. I've had plenty of practice."

I smiled.

"Apparently not enough. You need to focus more," I replied.

"Then by all means, teach me, senpai," he said jokingly.

I laughed as Juice bowed to me.

"It's not fucking hard, man," I said, walking around him.

I scanned the ground and found a beer bottle cap from the picnic the other day. I picked it up from where it had been stomped into the dirt, wiped it off, then walked back over to the trees where Juice and I had posted our homemade targets. I set the cap down, label facing up, then pointed to it.

"Shoot it. Dead on," I ordered.

Juice approached me and looked down to see where I had place the cap.

"That little thing?" he asked.

I nodded. Juice shrugged.

"From how far away?" he asked.

I looked down at the cap.

"I'd say a yard," I replied.

When I practiced my aim, I used to shoot bullet casings right on the primer. Big and small casings. This, to me, was nothing. To Juice, it was nothing as well, or so he thought.

"This won't be hard, Cal," he assured me, "I got this."

I crossed my arms and stood back.

"We'll see, grasshopper," I sang.

Juice laughed and took his stance. He pointed his gun, and I knew immediately that he was going to mess up. I could see it in his eyes. He was getting cocky. Ready to show out—and miss.  
>Juice fired, and the dirt next to the cap shot into the air.<p>

"Shit!" he hissed, "Okay, I got this."

He tried again, firing once, twice, and clipping the cap on the third. When he turned around, this bewildered look on his face, it was all I could do not to laugh at him.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he asked.

I laughed at that.

"It's just a bottle cap, Juice. Shoot it!"

Juice growled and turned back to the cap. He then let loose on the piece of aluminum, clipping it a few times, his concentration now gone. It occurred to me that today would not be the day my advice would be digested. The boy's attention span was too short.  
>I pulled out my gun, locked onto the abused silver cap, and shot it. The bullet hit the cap and flew off into a patch of tall grass. Juice froze, then turned to me, his mouth wide open in shock. He looked at his feet, then up to me.<p>

"Jesus Christ, Callie!" he exclaimed.

I smiled smugly.

"Practice, Juicey boy," I said.

Juice smiled and shook his head.

"Fuck this. I have a better idea," he said.

I tilted my head to the side.

"There's a fence down the hill near the back of the property. Let's get some of the leftover beer cans, set 'em up and do some damage," he suggested.

I nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed.

Juice smiled and waved me over. We walked back to the cabin and grabbed about eight crushed beer and pop cans that had never made it into the trash. We then toted them down the hill, passed the area where Tig found the skull, and to an old wooden fence that looked like something straight out of a western. Two pieces of wood ran horizontally through identical fence posts, creating the flimsiest barrier known to man. Good for shooting cans, though.

"Let's see if you can hit these," I teased as I set up my cans.

Juice rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I'll get it. You wanna race? See who can shoot theirs down the fastest?" he asked.

I snorted. He had no idea who he was challenging.

"You sure you want to do that?" I tested.

Juice looked a little nervous.

"Why?" he asked.

I didn't look away from him as I raised my gun and put bullet holes in all four cans, aiming out of the corner of my eye. Juice's eyes were as wide as baseballs and all he could do for a moment was stare in surprise.

"Fuck, Cal. That's some _Blazing Saddles_ shit right there," he said.

I laughed and twirled my gun.

"That's why the club called me Cowgirl Callie," I said, turning to admire my work.

Juice snorted.

"Are you serious?" he giggled.

"Yeah," I replied, "but I thought it sounded like a pornstar name so I dropped that shit."

Juice just laughed.

"It does," he agreed.

I walked up to the fence and shook it, testing it for sturdiness. The thing looked unstable, but it was as steady as could be, so I turned around and parked it on the top rail. I turned my gun on safety and placed in back inside my jacket. Juice walked up to the fence and sat down beside me.

"I'm going to miss you when you leave, if that doesn't sound creepy or anything," Juice said.

I looked up at him.

"Things are only awkward if you make them awkward," I said.

Juice smiled.

"True," he agreed, "But, I do like having you around."

I smiled at that.

"Why's that?" I asked.

Juice stifled a laugh.

"You're the only one who treats me like a friend. I mean, Tig and Chibs do, too, but Chibs treats me more like a son, and Tig likes to take the piss out of me. Hap scares me a little. The others and I get along, but no one has really been an equal, you know?"

I nodded. I understood where he was coming from.

"The bike will be finished soon, and I'm sure you want to be on your way, but I wish you could stay longer," he admitted.

I sighed. He really was a sweet kid.

"Yeah. I like hanging out with you guys, too. You've been a good friend. You and Chibs. Tig and Venus have been more than great to me. Regardless of any bullshit, you're good people," I said.

Juice smiled at that. I looked down at my hands, clasping them together. I really was going to miss these guys. I had not realized that saying goodbye was going to be a little difficult. It had been a long time since I had interactions with people on this level. My friends—the guys from the club, had been distant since Z passed, and my parents were long gone. I had nobody, but I had not counted on it _not_ staying that way. I missed the feeling of family with a club. Friendship.

"You probably have business up in Seattle, though," Juice said.

I felt my mood begin to sour. Business? What business? I had nothing to truly do up there. Visit my parents' gravesite, but other than that…who am I kidding? There was nothing but a dead end there. I was expecting go see the end of the road. Might as well, you know? Now…now that I met the boys of SAMCRO, I didn't want to leave. I liked hanging around these guys. I liked being able to call someone a friend again.

"Not immediate business," I said, looking up at the high-noon sun.

Juice didn't reply.

Up the hill, we heard the roar of a motorcycle. Juice and I looked at each other.

"Chibs?" I asked.

"Maybe. Let's go!" he said excitedly.

We jumped down from the fence and bolted up the hill. When we jogged around to the side of the cabin, we were surprised to find, not Chibs, but Tig dismounting his bike.

"Hey, you two. Chibby said you guys might be out here," he said.

"Yeah, he kind of shooed us away," I replied.

Tig nodded.

"We were just getting some target practice in. What's up?" Juice asked.

Tig jabbed his thumb towards the van.

"Get Callie back to the docks. I need you on a run," he said.

Juice nodded.

"No problem," he replied.

Juice walked off to the van, and I began to follow when Tig took my arm.

"Hey, wait a sec," he said softly.

I stopped and turned to face him. Tig looked up at Juice, making sure he was out of hearing range.

"What do you know about the letter Chibs got this morning?" he asked, not menacingly, but a little concerned.

I shrugged.

"Not much," I replied, "After Chibs opened it, he kicked Juice and I out."

Tig nodded and put his hands on his hips.

"That's what Lyla told me," he said, "Ran by there looking for Juice and she filled me in."

I nodded.

"Chibs didn't say anything about it. Seemed worried, though. I did see the return label. Ireland," I replied.

Tig's face fell.

"Ah, shit," he groaned.

Worry washed over me. I didn't like that reaction.

"What's wrong? Is he in trouble?" I asked.

Tig shook his head.

"No idea. Could be anything. Listen, Juice is going to drop you off. I want you to keep an eye on Chibs, okay?"

I nodded.

"Alright. Venus will come by after she gets off to pick you up," he finished.

"Got it," I replied.

With that, Tig gave me a quick hug and we parted.

"Be good, sweetheart," he said.

I smiled.

"I'll try," I replied.

Tig laughed. I jogged over to the van and hopped in, Juice following Tig back into town.

After Juice dropped me off at Red Woody, trading the van for his bike and following Tig down the road, I walked in to see a couple of girls is slutty elf costumes. I rolled my eyes and retreated down the hall in search of Chibs. His bike was still here, so I assumed he was around.  
>My assumptions were correct. When I walked inside the office, I found Chibs slumped over the table with a shot glass in his hand and a bottle of bourbon sitting within hands reach. The papers from this morning were placed in front of him.<p>

"Hey," I said softly.

Chibs looked up, and I noticed he looked like a kicked dog. Whatever the letter had been was bad news, but what worried me more was the fact that his eyes were pink. Had he been crying?

"Hey, darlin'," he said, voice gravely from disuse, or overuse.

I slowly walked over the threshold and placed my hands in my pockets. Chibs leaned back and looked me over, concerned.

"You okay?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes, confused by his question.

"I was fixing to ask you the same thing," I replied.

Chibs sighed and looked away, staring at the table's contents. He then relaxed and patted the spot beside him.

"Sit down, Callie," he said.

I walked over and pulled the chair out, sitting down at the spot reserved for Tig. He picked up the papers, set them in front of me, then downed a shot of bourbon. I picked the papers up and began to read them, trying to comprehend what it was. When I realized what I was reading, my jaw dropped, surprised by not only what I was reading, but what I had never known about Chibs Telford.

"My life in Ireland," he said, "is officially over. That's a request from my wife's lawyer. Divorce."

I placed the papers down.

"Oh, Chibs. I'm so sorry," I replied.

Chibs nodded.

"It was comin'," he said, "Me and Fiona have been separated for years. Now that dust has settled, and my daughter is going to university, it's okay to go ahead and make the split legal."

I sighed and straightened the papers.

"Well, you know, that's how it usually goes. Parents wait until the kid goes off to college before calling their lawyers," I said.

Chibs nodded knowingly.

"Aye," he replied.

I looked up at him. Chibs was a strong guy, that much was certain. Could be downright lethal if his buttons were pressed, but he was also very loyal to his friends and the club, and loving. I had no doubt he was loyal to his family, and loved them endlessly. It was no wonder he had sent Juice and I out. This was crushing him.

"Are…are you going to fight it?" I asked.

Chibs smiled and shook his head. He moved the shot glass to the side and clasped his hands together.

"I love Fiona, and I love Kerrianne. I love my family, but for me and Fi…we're not _in_ love anymore. Called Kerrianne this mornin'. Fi has a new man that's been really good to her. They're happy. Her studies are good."

"It's not ending in bad blood, then?" I asked.

Chibs shook his head.

"No. That was settled a long time ago. This is just tying up loose ends. I love them, and I'll always be there for them when they need me, but it's time. They already have my signature."

I watched Chibs for a moment. He was heartbroken, that much was certain. He seemed sincere about his feelings for his family, but a part of him was severed. At least, though, his family was alive and well.

"Well, it's still tough," I said.

Chibs nodded. I leaned forward and folded my arms on the table. Chibs was looking down in deep thought, his long brown and silver hair falling in his face.

"Listen, I know I'm probably not the first person you would want to talk to, but if you need someone to talk to about this, I'm here, okay? Even if you just need to piss and moan."

Chibs looked up at me. I could not read him for a moment. His face was hard, but his troubled eyes lit up for a moment and he gave me a small smile. He reached a hand out and grasped one of my hands.

"You're a sweetheart, Callie girl," he said.

I smiled shyly.

Chibs stood, took the papers and slid them in a large envelope, already addressed to Ireland. He licked the flapped, sealed it, then patted my shoulder.

"Come on. Let's walk down and mail these and go grab a burger," he said.

I smiled and stood, following him out the door.

After stopping at a mailbox near a delivery service place, Chibs and I walked down to a diner. I looked around the little town, imagining living here. It was definitely not something I was used to, but I knew I would have as much of a hard time parting with as I would this club. Maybe going down a dead end road could afford a small side trip.

"Hey, Chibs?" I asked.

Chibs, who looked a little more refreshed after getting out of the warehouse, looked down at me.

"Yeah?" he asked.

He draped an arm around my shoulders and playfully yanked me to him, making me trip over my feet.

"I was talking to Juice," I began.

"Oh, Christ," he playfully groaned.

I laughed.

"You know a lot of shit comes out of that boy's mouth," he carried on, then looked down at me, "Are ya crazy?"

He tightened his arm around my neck, not hurting me, just playing. I laughed and grabbed at the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Maybe," I said.

He didn't loosen his hold.

"I was wondering, if I decided to stay, if you could help me find a place?" I asked.

Chibs shuddered and stopped in his tracks. I stopped and watched him worriedly. He listened his hold and turned to fully face me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"In Charming?" he asked.

"Unless I am crazy," I replied.

He cracked a smile.

"No, no, no. I just—you want to stay?" he asked in surprise.

I shrugged.

"Juice was talking about missing me when I leave, and I thought, I don't know. Maybe Charming isn't so bad," I replied.

Chibs removed his hand and placed his hands on his hips.

"What about Seattle?" he asked.

I shrugged again.

"There's nothing there for me but a couple of tombstones," I replied.

He watched me carefully, deep in thought. I had a feeling he was going to deter me from the idea. If he did, I'd know whether to stay or leave.  
>He gestured with a slight tilt of his head.<p>

"Come here, Callie," he said.

I swallowed nervously as he placed a hand on my back and led me to a bench. We sat down, and he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his jeans and watching me with a deadly serious expression.

"I would not make a bit of difference to me why you decided to leave L.A., but I want to know some truth here, Callie. Are you runnin' from somethin'?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I told you. I left on my own. No one is around to tell me to stay anywhere or leave. My parents are six feet under in Washington. I was tied to a club back home years ago, but since then that tie has…died. I'm just moving on," I replied.

Chibs watched me with this unsettling sympathetic look on his face.

"Callie, I'm a bit worried about you. Don't hate Tig, but he told me about the nightmare you had this morning. Told me what it was about," he replied.

I slowly looked away and closed my eyes. Goddammit, Tigger. I wasn't mad, of course. I probably scared him enough to call Chibs. I didn't blame him, but I wasn't ready for Chibs to find out about Z.

"I know what you're thinking, Chibs—that I'm looking for protection or something. He's been dead for almost six years. If I had beef, it would have exploded. I'm not bringing danger to SAMCRO or Charming. I just had to get away from the memories."

Chibs sighed and gave me a soft smile.

"Darlin', I'm not accusing ya of anythin'. I'm more worried about your well-bein'," he replied.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I care about you. I don't want to see you in any pain. If you're havin' a hard time with mental bullshit, you can talk to me, okay?"

I stared at him for a long time, trying to string together words that were relevant. I knew who he reminded me of, in the weirdest way. Z. Chibs reminded me of Z. Loving, do anything for you, great listener, the greatest best friend in the world. Chibs, of course, was a different world, but Z was a beautiful man with a beautiful soul, and Chibs, not far from that.  
>I nodded.<p>

"Okay," I said quietly.

He leaned closer to me and raised an eyebrow.

"You have made an impression on us, too, sweetheart. You're a friend, and I watch out for my friends," he said.

That made me smile and sudden warmth spread through me. It had been a long time since I had heard something like that, and hearing it from Chibs meant a hell of a lot.  
>Chibs cracked a smile and leaned over, pulling me into a hug and kissing my cheek.<p>

"Thank-you," I murmured.

"You're welcome, darlin'. Tomorrow, we can go house huntin' if you want," he said.

I laughed at that. Chibs gave me a gentle squeeze before pulling away.

"I guess this town grew on ya, huh?" he asked, standing and holding his hand out for me.

I took it and stood up.

"Yeah," I replied.

Chibs smiled at that.

It wasn't so much Charming, as it was more so these boys. Chibs in particular. Maybe it was that Scottish charm, or the face that he had saved me, but whatever it was, they had grown into my skin—not that I minded a bit. I had found friendship again, and maybe soon, a home.


	6. The News Report (EDITED)

"How much are you in the hole with my bike?"

Chibs shut the door and glared at me. We were sitting in the driveway at Tig's. It was early—too goddamn early to be awake, but Chibs called me at the break of dawn, telling me to get up so I could come down and help with the bike. I, of course, had no problem with helping, but the opportunity to tease the Prez was always one I seized.

"Ya picked a money pit there, darlin'," he sighed.

I laughed and buckled myself in. Chibs started the truck and backed it out of the driveway.

"I told you," I replied.

"Aye. I got it handled," he said.

I nodded and looked out at the houses of Tig's neighborhood passing by. I didn't like that he still insisted on paying for it, and that he was probably thousands in the hole, not counting the part Juice snuck in.

"Hey," he said, gently tapping my jaw with his knuckles.

I turned and looked up at him.

"Don't ya worry about that bike, 'kay? Or the cash," he said.

I nodded. Chibs stopped at a stoplight before turning onto the street. As we stopped, he turned his head and looked me up and down before smiling.

"What?" I asked.

His smile didn't falter as the light turned green and we turned.

"We gotta get ya back on that bike," he said, stifling a chuckle.

I smirked and leaned over, resting my elbow on the door.

"Hot biker chicks. Rare in these parts," he said lowly, glancing over at me.

I stared at him, not sure how to react. Was he messing with me—trying to get a rise out of me? Was he serious? Was he just fucking around?

"Hot?" I asked in surprise.

Chibs smiled and looked over at me.

"I want to see you ride that monster," he said.

I could only shake my head and try not to laugh. The fucking Scottish bastard was flirting! Holy. Shit!

"Shut the fuck up," I laughed.

Chibs just grinned and turned his attention to the road.

"Ah, come on, lovely. Ain't no reason to get all fussy about it. It's a compliment," he said.

I bit my lip and turned away, shaking my head and hiding my face. When I saw my reflection in the rearview mirror, I was beet red. Jesus Christ.

"Calling it as you see it?" I asked.

We pulled up to another stoplight, TM just on the next block. He leaned over to me, brown eyes peering up over his sunglasses. I couldn't say anything. He was messing with me, I'm sure, but I didn't know if it was my ego or something else that made me not care. I hated to admit it, but I liked this flirty Chibs. The glasses and leather jacket didn't help. Bastard.

"Just bein' nice," he replied.

I cracked a smile.

"You are something else," I said.

Chibs pulled forward as the light turned green. He reached a hand over and messed up my hair, which at the moment, at its short length, was not hard to mess up. I laughed and slapped his arm away.

"Shithead," I laughed.

Of course, that started a three-handed slapping fight that elicited stares from Juice as we drove into the compound and around the parked bikes. I didn't care, though. I enjoyed messing with him.

***

"You think we need to take it in to a specialist?" Rane asked.

Chibs and I looked up from my bike and stared at him.

"It's not a goddamn human. It's a bike," Chibs growled, "Not much different from a Harley."

I held a wrench in place while Chibs tried to yank something else.

"Damn Suzukis, bro," Happy said from his perch on a barstool.

"Looks like something out of Transformers," Juice said.

I smiled at that.

"Keep a tight hold on that, darlin'," Chibs said.

I gripped the wrench and pulled back as the bolt tried to resist.

"Yeah, but it's a gorgeous bike," Tig said, walking by and placing a hand on the side.

"Be more gorgeous if we can sort out this electrical bullshit," Chibs complained, "I'll have to get a diagram. Can you handle that for me, Juicey?"

Juice nodded.

"I'll get right on it," he said, then turned on his heel, "I'll hit the bike shops. See what I can dig up. If not, I'll order a manual."

"Get it," Chibs replied.

Juice nodded, and walked out of the garage and across the compound to his bike. Chibs groaned and clenched his teeth. The part snapped into place, jerking the both of us. However, he got the part on. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"And that," Chibs said, eying our work before looking up at me and smiling, "Deserves a high-five."

I smiled and reached up to high-five him. Chibs chuckled and yanked me into a headlock.

"If ya move here, maybe ya can get on as a mechanic?" he asked quietly in my ear.

I just laughed.

"Ya know your shit," he said.

Tig walked up beside Chibs and smacked his arm. We looked over to see the VP glaring at Chibs dangerously. Chibs laughed and let me go, only to grasp my shoulders.

"What?" he asked.

Tig's eyes softened and he shook his head.

"Nothin'," he replied, then turned to me, "Ready to get back on this speed demon, baby girl?"

I smiled and nodded.

"We should race," Chibs said.

"Oh, yeah right," Tig argued, "You'll end up laying that Dyna down up against this."

"Oh yeah?" Chibs challenged.

The two began arguing, and I just shook my head.

"_If you're just getting back with us, we're covering the story of the gang-related homicide in Huntington Beach, California_" said a DJ on the radio.

At the mentioning of Huntington Beach, I perked up.

"Whoa! Hey, Happy? Can you turn that up?" I asked.

Happy shrugged.

"You got it," he said.

Happy reached over and turned the knob on the radio. Chibs and Tig stopped their play-fighting to listen.

"_Last night, the body of Alan James Clarence, better known as AJ, was found under the pier in Huntington Beach, California. Police say the body was found by a surfer who claims a seven was carved in the victims chest._"

I felt my heart nearly skid to a stop.

"Damn," Happy commented.

"Why a seven?" Tig asked.

"_Clarence was a known member of Freak Riders, a motorcycle club hailing from Long Beach, California. Officials say the marking of a seven is characteristic of another club called The VII in Huntington Beach. Police have questioned members of The VII, but they're saying that alibis of the members check out. Officials are looking into a group called Project XMC, a group of young adults who started an organization back a few years ago to help rid California of illegal M/C activities, as well as several nearby clubs for more leads_."

The DJs went on to say how terrible and frightening the murder was, especially in a place like Huntington Beach.

"Jesus," Tig said.

I let out a shallow breath, not sure what to think. I knew the Freak Riders, and I knew The VII. None of this made sense.

"Holy shit," I whispered.

I set the wrench down and pulled away from Chibs' grasp.

"I need a break," I said.

The boys said nothing as I walked around the bike, passed Happy, and through the door to the office. Inside, it was quiet, and I was able to think properly. I sat down on the plaid couch next to the desk and put my face in my hands. I couldn't believe this. The Freak Riders were good people. Crazy, but they were not outlaw. Sure, they did an illegal thing here and there, but in the end, they were saints. And The VII?  
>The office door opened and I looked up to see Chibs come in, a worried look on his face.<p>

"Hey," he said gently, "Too intense out there?"

I gave him a small smile and shook my head. He moved over towards me and sat down next to me, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"What's upsettin' ya, sweetheart? Was it that report?" he asked.

I nodded. Chibs frowned.

"Did ya know the kid?" he asked.

I nodded again. I pulled my absent gaze away from the concrete floor and looked up at him.

"There's some things I need to tell you. I'm not in trouble. I haven't done anything," I began, "It's all going to sound suspicious but everything I've told you is the truth."

"Why would I think any differently?" Chibs asked.

I let out a shaky breath.

"I don't want to lose your trust," I replied.

Chibs reached up and smoothed down my undoubtedly messy and nasty hair.

"You have it, darlin'," he said.

He smiled, eliciting a shy smile from me.

"I don't want everyone knowing. Not yet. This stays between me, you and Tig. He deserves to know, too," I said.

Chibs nodded.

"Want me to get him?" he asked.

I nodded. Chibs stood from his seat and walked over to the door. Through the window, I could see him standing, talking to Happy while Rane and Rat worked on the bike. Chibs opened the door and poked his head out.

"Hey, Tiggy," he called, then whistled.

Tig spun around as Chibs slipped back in. Tig walked to the door. Chibs resumed his spot beside me. Tig walked in and slipped his thumbs through his belt loops.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Chibs gestured to the door.

"Lock it," he said.

Tig looked unsure, but turned around and locked the door.

"Want the blinds closed, too?" he asked.

"Please," Chibs replied.

Tig walked over to the window and closed the blinds, shutting out the garage. He then looked over at me, concerned.

"What's wrong, Cal?" he asked.

I looked down and wrung my hands.

"I have something have to tell you two. Figured since you guys were nice enough to take care of me this passed week, I should tell you everything. Just in case shit somehow hits the fan," I replied.

Tig walked over to the desk and sat down in the chair.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I just want you guys to know my story just in case…just, just in case. I don't want you guys suspicious of me or to not trust me. You guys have been amazing and I don't want you two thinking badly of me," I replied.

Tig's eyes, though blue really did not give that sort of "puppy dog" look, went soft and caring.

"We won't think badly of you, baby girl. What did you want to tell us?" he asked.

I looked from Tig to Chibs, then back.

"Everything," I replied, "So long as it doesn't get to the rest of the club. Not yet, anyway. I trust you two the most."

"Your secrets are safe with us, darlin'," Chibs said.

I took a deep breath. My story held nothing against me, but they needed to know about why I was tied to Southern Cali M/Cs, and why Project XMC could be potentially dangerous to SAMCRO. I was growing to love these guys, and any kind of intel or protection I could offer, I was giving it to them. It was the least I could do for what they've done for me.

"Okay. I knew AJ. The guy they found under the pier. He wasn't a close friend or anything. Just a friend of a friend. I'm from Huntington Beach. Grew up there. Went to school there. My parents are from Seattle, moved to San Fran, where I was born. Later moved to Huntington. I was friends with five guys. Now known as The VII. That's the club my fiancé rolled with. Good, amazing guys. Would never hurt anyone, which is why this shit with AJ is so crazy."

"So, do you think it was a set up?" Tig asked.

"Exactly. Freak Riders and The VII were allies. They were good friends. The Prez of The VII and the Prez of the Freaks were in business together. Restaurant business. Clean shit. They never had a reason to hurt each other. They were all brothers. Freaks and VII's. The old ladies of both clubs were all good friends. We were family. I was the only one who rode, though. Zero bought me my first bike. After that I was hooked."

"Zero was your fiancé?" Tig asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"He was my fucking best friend in the entire world. We were close in school. Started dating in high school. When we turned 21, the club was formed. It was just something to do that didn't involve stealing alcohol or terrorizing neighborhoods, you know? We were just motorcycle enthusiasts. Soon became a big deal, though. Had to do what they had to do to make ends meet, but we pulled through. Never killed anyone unless they had to. I know they would never kill friends. This deal with the Freaks is bullshit. Had to be Project XMC."

"What the hell is Project XMC?" Tig asked.

I smiled.

"Bunch of yuppie frat boys trying to save the world. XMC. X for exterminate, MC for motorcycle clubs."

"Jesus," Chibs breathed out.

I nodded.

"That's why I'm telling you guys this. They'll take out the southern M/Cs before the move farther north. I'm sure they already have wind of SAMCRO after last year. I wanted to tell you so you wouldn't think I had anything to do with it—that I might have been keeping secrets. I have no ties to The VII. No ties to anyone. I haven't spoken to anyone since Zero passed away."

Chibs and Tig nodded.

"How did he die, sweetheart?" Chibs asked, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I glanced up at him.

"Heart failure. At least, that was the end result. We knew he didn't have much time left. He told me about a year before he passed. Never told the club. Too much pain. He had time left to live, and even more with medication and a few lifestyle changes. The drinking, for a start," I took a deep breath, "He never made it to 30. Something happened. Passed in his sleep."

Tig leaned back in his chair and placed his hands on his head.

"I tried to stay. None of the guys would talk to me. They shut me out. Eventually, after driving passed that cemetery and seeing the tombstone, I couldn't handle it. I had to leave. I sold my apartment, quit my job, decided to just go and see where the road takes me. Thought I'd go see my parents along the way."

Chibs sighed and kissed my temple before pulling me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," he said lowly.

Tig stood up from his chair, squeezed in between me and the arm of the couch, and put his arms around me and Chibs.

"Don't worry about a damn thing, baby. We got your back," he said.

I turned my head to look at the VP.

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.

They were sweet guys who by now, I considered friends, but they had only known me for a little over a week. Just like that, they'd have my back?

"Absolutely," Tig replied.

"As a heart attack," Chibs added.

I looked between the men, not sure what to say.

"How long as he been gone?" Tig asked.

"Six years," I replied.

Tig nodded.

"Regardless of time, if shit hits the fan, someone will reconnect you with the M/C," Chibs said.

"We won't let that happen," Tig said.

"No, you have us. We like ya. We want ya here. You saved Tiggy's life the other day at the picnic."

"Well, maybe just my foot," Tig said.

"Nevertheless," Chibs said, "We care about ya. As far as I'm concerned, if any of this bullshit in south Cali tries to find ya, we'll help ya."

I nodded. Tig kissed my cheek and they hugged me again.

Outside, Juice pulled in.

"He must have found a diagram for the electrical," Tig said.

Chibs nodded.

"I'll go see," I said.

I stood up, Chibs patting my back. I walked over to the door, but before I opened it, I turned back to them.

"Thank-you," I said.

They smiled and Chibs nodded to me.

"You're welcome, darlin'," he said.

I smiled and unlocked the door to return to the garage.

***

Tig stood slowly and lightly stepped over to the door as Callie pulled it shut. He locked it behind her, then moved to the window and parted the blinds. He saw her walking over to Juice, how had a booklet in his hands and was waved her over. Tig removed his fingers from the blinds and shot over to Chibs.

"You know how I wasn't sure about her patching in?" he asked.

Chibs watched his VP thoughtfully.

"Aye," he replied.

Tig sat down beside him.

"I'm sure now. Bro, we have to get her in. Her knowledge about southern M/Cs and her shooting skills—"

"We will not patch her in holdin' that over her head. I don't want her using leverage," Chibs said strictly.

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying it can be of use to us if she's in. Kinda like our own Southern Cali club expert," Tig replied.

Chibs nodded.

"I see what your sayin', Tiggy, but I want to give her a home. A family. Besides that, we need new crew members that know their shit."

Tig nodded. Chibs leaned over and raised an eyebrow at Tig.

"You know she told me she was thinkin' about movin' here," he said, lowering his voice.

Tig's eyes widened.

"No shit!" he exclaimed.

Chibs nodded. Tig looked away, jaw dropped.

"You know, I saw a newspaper on the table with ads for apartments circled. I wasn't paying much attention, but it must have been Callie. I just didn't think about it," he said.

Chibs smirked.

"Face down in Venus love?" he asked teasingly.

Tig shrugged.

"Basically," he replied.

Chibs shook his head and reached into his front pocket for a pack of cigarettes.

"We'll talk to Callie about it later. If she's interested, I'll give her her patches when the bike is finished," he said.

Tig clapped a hand on the President's shoulder.

"Sounds good, man," he said.

Tig stood from the couch and started for the door, when he stopped and turned back to Chibs.

"Are you okay?" Tig asked.

Chibs furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm okay," he said slowly, "Why?"

Tig shrugged.

"Oh, nothin'. You just seemed a little out of it the other day. I just…thought I should check," he replied.

Chibs frowned, remembering the piece of mail he had received. He had not felt like himself for the rest of the day.

"I'm cool," Chibs replied.

Tig nodded.

"'Kay, bro."

With that, Tig returned to the garage. Chibs lit up his cigarette and gave himself a moment before returning to work. He had not been okay until Callie came in to check on him. He felt lost when he read the papers, but after speaking with Callie, just sitting down with her at the diner and messing around, enjoying each other's company, he felt a hell of a lot better. He liked Callie. He liked her a lot, actually.  
>When he first patched her up, imagining her smile, he had no idea that it would not be simply her smile that hooked him. Chibs was prone to falling, not in love, but lust with women. He was no stranger to a night with a Crow Eater, or some other degenerate piece of gash—an easy lay. He was not interested in those women for anything relationship wise. He did not have the time, nor did he see anyone worth his time. Had shit not hit the fan with his now ex-wife, he would have never worried about finding the perfect woman. He knew now that that was just a fantasy, as Fiona Larkin was not all holy good. His tendencies did not stop at Callie. He was drawn to her. He had told her she was hot as a means to flirt, but that had been his honest thought when he was putting stitches in her hip. He respected her too much to treat her like a Crow Eater. She was far too smart, and in a completely different realm. She was not a whore. No where near it. She was a lost girl carrying the shadow of a ghost. She was civil, and her mind was like the crews'. Bikes and friendship. That's what founder John Teller had wanted, that's what Chibs had turned it into. She fit. The fact that he was starting to develop a crush on the female biker, ruined his world for the better.<br>Callie was kind, thoughtful. Had a little bit of an attitude that reminded him of Tig. She was a good friend. Chibs liked that about her. She brought a little normality to his hectic life. She shined a light in it, really. It made him feel a little bit more like himself. He had not felt like himself in a long time, and the more time he spent with Callie, the better he felt. He didn't know, and did not dare get his hopes up on where his friendship with her would go, but he had this slight bit of hope that she was the way out of the darkness, and not just for him. A friend for Juice, a second chance at sort of being a parent for Tig, and for him…he would have to wait and see.

***

"Oh my Lord, who is that?" Venus gushed.

I looked up to see her looking over the coffee table at a photo and I set aside. I was cleaning out my messenger bag, and a few photos I had saved were out on display. Not that I minded her seeing them.

"Is this your fiancé, sweetheart?" she asked, picking the picture of Z with his bike, taken just two years prior to his death.

"Yeah," I replied quietly.

Venus looked down at me with sad eyes.

"Had those in a pocket in my bag. Had to clean out the bottom. Loose change and stuff," I explained.

"Alexander informed me about his unexpected passing," she said.

I nodded and swiped some change off of the coffee table and into my hand.

"He is gorgeous, hun. My God, look at those eyes," she sighed.

I looked up at her and smiled. Venus looked down at me.

"Guess I'm just a sucker for blue eyes," she said.

I laughed at that. She set the photo back down.

"What was his name?" she asked

"Zero Owens. We all just called him Z, though," I replied.

"Zero? I don't know what his momma was thinking. That man is a ten," she said.

I laughed at that.

Tig walked in through the front door as I stacked a few of my things and placed them in back in my bag. He greeted Venus with a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fixing to get dinner started, so why don't you rest?" Venus suggested.

Tig smiled.

"Thank-you, baby," he replied softly.

"You're welcome, Tiger," she said.

Venus pecked his lips before leaving for the kitchen. Tig walked up beside my spot in the floor and sat down on the couch, kicking his boots off. He then leaned over to me.

"Hey, did you find out anything about that letter from Ireland? I meant to ask ya," he said quietly.

I let my shoulders fall as I remembered the divorce request Chibs and I mailed out.

"Yeah," I replied.

I slipped the last of my things into my bag and gathered the little bits of trash I had picked out.

"Divorce papers," I said.

Tig leaned back into the couch with a huff.

"Ah, shit!"

I closed my bag and turned around to look at him.

"He signed the papers and mailed them off already. Deal's done," I said.

"Well, I thought something was going on. Jesus Christ! Is he okay?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Seems to be. Why?"

Tig shook his head.

"Fiona gave him a lot of shit, but he loved his family. I know he's probably a little relieved, but they have a long history. He's bound to be upset," he said.

I pushed myself up out of the floor and sat beside Tig.

"When Juice dropped me off, I saw that he had been crying, but afterwards, I think he was okay. Didn't seem to be hiding anything."

Tig nodded.

"Well, we'll see. I'll run by his place tonight on 'club business,'" he replied, using air quotes with his fingers, "Check up on him."

I nodded understandingly.

"You think there might be something to worry about?" I asked.

Tig shrugged.

"I don't know, Cal. We'll just have to wait and see."

I just nodded.

"Alex, Callie! Y'all come in here and get what you want to drink!" Venus called.

Tig sighed and patted my leg before standing. I followed him, my mind flying back to Chibs, and to the shit going down in Huntington Beach. AJ's death made me want to leave as soon as my bike was finished, but I knew better. Besides, I didn't want to leave knowing Chibs could be in pain.


	7. Your Cheating Heart (EDITED)

The next day was ultimately uneventful. The entire club had been gone for most of the day, and Venus had work. Tig did not like me being home alone, so he volunteered me to go help at TM, just offering my services and doing whatever I could to be of use. We spent an hour or so cleaning out the file cabinets for Chucky, their bookkeeper. The office was a wreck, as juggling work, management, and the office was proving difficult. However, with Chucky, we were able to straighten out the office problem, as well as get back to work on my bike when Rane and Rat returned. Juice was supposed to come in, but he never showed. Tig showed up briefly to check in, worked a little, then headed out again. Something with Happy at the docks. Venus would be by to pick me up, so in the meantime, Rat and I sat in the floor with my front tire and a crowbar, trying to get the damn thing back on the rim.

"I have never had such a problem doing this before," Rat said.

"I'm sure there's machines for this," I said, prying the rubber back with a flathead screwdriver.

"Has to be," Rat said breathlessly, "Or we need stronger people. Jesus!"

With a painful yank, Rat pulled the new tire over the rim.

"Shit!" I breathed out.

Rat wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

"Good thing you didn't destroy the back wheel. You must have ate shit when that guy hit ya," he said.

I nodded.

"I don't remember much. I know I was airborne. Bike must have hit a rock. Hard, too. That thing isn't easy to break," I replied.

Rat nodded.

"How long have you had it?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Not long. I had eyeballed it for a while. Used to ride Harley, but my tastes changed a little. Wanted more speed. Bought this one about four years ago," I replied.

"You don't like Harley anymore?" he asked.

"No, I still like them, but they didn't offer this kind of bike."

Rat smiled.

"How fast can you get it? You know, without losing control?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to reply, but before I could say anything, Tig ripped into the lot. Rat and I stood up as he squealed his tires. Smoke flew up from the ground from braking so fast. He backed into an open spot where Rat and Rane parked their bikes, and shut off the engine.

"Someone's in a hurry," I commented.

Rat snorted.

"Or showing out," he said.

I laughed. Tig strolled up, phone stuck to his ear. He walked by, patted my back and slung an arm around Rat's shoulder.

"Yeah, I can check it…Nah, it's no prob, man…," Tig said, rubbing Rat's tousled hair, "We just got back…I'll be there in an hour. Gonna check up on the kids before I head out…'Kay…See ya later, man."

Tig closed phone and slipped it into his pocket.

"Who was that?" Rane asked.

"Álvarez," he replied, "He's having a security problem at Diosa. I'm gonna head out there and see what's up."

Rane nodded.

"How did the run go?" he asked, chomping down on a sandwich at the workbench.

Tig shrugged.

"Guess," he replied.

Rane just shook his head. Tig reached a hand up and gripped the top of my head playfully.

"How's this bike coming along?" he asked.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"It's coming," I replied.

"That wheel was a pain in the ass, but it's done. Quinn wouldn't help," Rat said.

Rane looked up from his late lunch.

"Hey! I fucking told you I needed to eat. I was getting light-headed," he argued.

"You fucking pussy," Tig said.

Rane just shrugged and went back to his food.

"After we get the wheel back on, it's on to electrical. We're just waiting for Juice. Probably finish it all by tomorrow," Rat continued.

Tig nodded.

"Sweet," he replied.

Tig's cell phone rang again, and he retrieved it from his pocket and walked away from us to answer it. Rat waved me over.

"Let's get this wheel on," he said.

I agreed and helped him pick it up out of the floor. I was curious about this Diosa place. In the time I had been in Charming with these guys, I had heard it mentioned countless times. I knew it was a business they helped with, but I wasn't sure exactly what it was.

"Hey, Rat?" I asked.

We lifted the wheel up the raised bike and held it as he reached for the bolts.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What's Diosa?"

Rat laughed.

"Our partnership," he replied.

"It's an escort service," Rane spoke up.

I raised an eyebrow at the giant stuffing his face full of potato chips.

"Escorts?" I asked.

"Oh, hell yeah! Those girls make I don't know how much. Be a good place to work," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not like that," I said.

"I know. I'm just sayin'," he replied.

Rat reached over the wheel, a ratchet in his hand.

"Hold that," he said.

I took the tool as Rat adjusted the wheel.

"Shit! Are you fucking kidding me?" Tig exclaimed.

Rat and I froze and looked up at Tig.

"Man, I knew something was up," Tig went on, "Where at?"

Tig walked over to me and gripped my shoulder.

"Goddammit…Okay…Okay, good. I gotta run down to Diosa, so hang on," Tig pulled the phone away from his ear and looked down at me, "Can you drive stick?"

I narrowed my eyes, a little concerned.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" I asked.

"Okay, you know that flower shop off of 5th? The one we pass by on the way home?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"'Kay. You know the bar across the street?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I need you to take the truck down there and rescue Chibs. Juice is down there with him. He says Chibs is drunk off his ass and he's not in any condition to ride. Juice says he won't ride bitch, so will you go get his stupid ass for me, baby? I'd do it, but Álvarez wants me down there."

I nodded, now worried. Tig had had reason to believe something was up with Chibs after he received the divorce papers from Fiona, and now something was obviously wrong.

"Of course," I replied.

Tig put his phone back up to his ear.

"'Kay, I'm sending Cal with the truck. She'll be there in a bit," he said, "…Alright."

Tig hung up, closed his eyes and groaned.

"Fucking Chibs," he complained.

"You know he was really grumpy all day," Rane said.

"Got old man syndrome, no doubt," Rat added.

Tig snorted.

"He's a lot younger than I am," he said.

Rane walked up to me and handed me the keys.

"Truck's over there," he said, "Make sure to make your turns wide, darlin'."

I looked up at the Teller-Morrow tow truck and closed my hands over the keys.

"I'll take care of it," I assured him.

Rane nodded and patted my shoulder. I looked up at Tig.

"Thank-you, Callie. Call me when you make it home with him. I don't know what's gotten into him," he said.

"I'll get him home safe. Don't worry about it. Go ahead and head out to Diosa. I got this," I said.

Tig smiled and hugged me.

"You're a doll. I'll call Venus and tell her you'll most likely be back late," he said, then turned on his hell and marched back to his bike, "Kick Chibby's ass for me!"

I laughed and shook my head. Rane took the bike wheel out of my hands.

"I got it, darling. Go on and get our fearless leader," he said.

I laughed and thanked him and Rat, then said goodbye to Chucky before grabbing my bag and jogging over to the truck. I knew how to get to the bar Tig was talking about, but I was scared of what I would see when I got there.  
>At the bar, I found Juice and Chibs' bikes outside, among other vehicles. I parked the TM truck on the far side of the parking lot, then got out and quickly walked across the gravel parking lot and up to the door. The bar was a shady looking place, made out of crimped sheet metal and covered in different neon signs. There were no windows. Just a big, heavy, metal door. I walked up to it and pulled it up, the smell of alcohol and cigarettes hitting me with the sound of music, loud, drunken men, and pool balls clacking together. I inwardly groaned. I hated places like this.<br>I walked inside, letting my eyes adjust before searching the crowded room for Chibs or Juice. I walked by people, trying not to make eye contact, but I man stopped me before I could make any progress. He was not a very tall guy. Redneck, wearing a wifebeater and a camouflage baseball cap. He had a Bud in one hand and a drunken smile on his face.

"You lost, little girl?" he asked.

I sneered at him. I got this a lot. I knew I was short, and I knew I was small. I looked like a 12 year old boy if you hide the boobs, and I often had to produce my driver's license to prove I was over 18. Still, the first thing people saw when they looked at me was a 14 year old punk kid trying to sneak into a bar.

"No, I'm not," I said boldly, then tried to slip away.

However, he stopped me.

"What's a little sweet thing like you doin' in a place like this?" he asked, trying to be cute.

Rolling with The VII, I had been in my fair share of bars, but it had been years since I had been in one unescorted. Z had always been right by my side at these things, and at the moment, I was feeling a little self-conscious.

"Let me buy you a drink," he said, his words slurring together.

"No, thank-you," I said, then tried to duck away.

The man laughed.

"Ah, come on now! I ain't gonna hurt ya," he said.

"No, but I will."

I looked up to see Juice at my side, staring the guy down. The guy studied Juice for a moment, not sure how to react.

"She's with me," he said, his tone challenging.

The guy held his hands in the air, beer bottle dangling from one.

"I get it. I get it," he said, backing down.

Juice placed and hand on my back and led me away from the redneck.

"Why didn't you call me and tell me you were here? I would have come to the door," he said.

I shrugged.

"I didn't think about it. Where's Chibs?" I asked.

Juice pointed up to the bar.

"He's up there. He's really worrying me, Cal. He drinks, but I've never seen him drink like this," he said.

I stopped Juice and pulled him aside where we had a little bit of room to stand.

"What happened?" I asked.

Juice shrugged.

"I don't know. He's been weird all day. Very irritable. I just stayed out of his way. On the way home, we were all going to come to TM, but he split. Tig told me to follow him and we ended up here. At first, I just kind of spied on him, you know? But then, he just kept drinking heavily and I had to interfere. He was pissed, but I got him to slow down. I decided to stay here and make sure he stays safe. He can't be on a bike, Cal."

I patted Juice's shoulder.

"I got him. Don't worry about it. You go ahead and go home. I know you're exhausted," I replied.

"You sure?" he asked worriedly.

I nodded.

"He isn't a mean drunk, is he?" I asked.

Juice shook his head.

"Just loud," he replied.

I nodded. Chibs was nothing. He was about the same build as Zero, but shorter. I used to be able to drag that boy unconscious back when we were stupid party kids. Chibs was not much of a challenge if it came to that.

"I got him. Go home. I'll call you if I need you, bro," I said.

Juice smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks, Cal. Be careful with him. I'll make sure his bike gets somewhere safe."

I nodded.

Juice waved and slipped out of the bar. I sighed and looked over to the bar to see a miserable Scotsman nursing a pitcher of beer. I walked over slowly and sat on the barstool beside him. He didn't even notice me. The bartender walked up to me.

"What can I get you, miss?" he asked.

I waved him off.

"Nothing right now, thank-you," I replied.

He nodded and moved on. I folded my arms on the worn brown surface of the bar and looked over at Chibs, who still had no idea it was me.

"Drinking is a lot more fun if you have someone to do it with," I said.

Chibs slowly looked up at me, his eyes glassed over and cheeks red from the alcohol in his system. It took him a second before he realized who he was looking at.

"Callie?" he asked.

I smiled.

"What the hell are ya doin' here?" he slurred, his accent making it hard for me to comprehend the noises coming out of his mouth.

"Getting you out of here," I said.

Chibs waved me off.

"Go home, sweetheart. I'm fine," he grumbled.

I leaned over and took his arm.

"No, you're not," I said.

Chibs gave me this "What the fuck?" look. His focus then moved, absently staring at the taps. I tightened my hand around his forearm.

"Chibs," I said softly.

He shook his head and put his face in his hands, pushing his hair back on his head. I stood up and put my free hand around his bicep.

"Come on," I said.

Chibs obeyed, and I helped him off the barstool. He wavered on his feet for a moment before I slowly led him out of the bar and out to the truck. Once in the truck, he sat motionless. I had a hell of a time getting him in, and decided to go ahead and take him to Tig's. I would need an extra hand, and I wasn't leaving him at his place by himself. Spending the night with him, though thoughtful when considering I was not staying to sleep with him, never crossed my mind.  
>On the way to Tig's, Chibs barely moved an inch as he absently watched the road ahead of him. He was quiet, distant. I was not certain whether he was simply too out of it to function, or the weight of what had driven him to drink so heavily in the first place sitting on his shoulders. Maybe both. He never said a word as his head lolled with the movements of the truck, and I hoped and prayed he didn't puke in the floorboard.<br>When we arrived at Tig's I noticed the lights were out and both vehicles missing. Tig was still out at Diosa, and Venus had not arrived home yet. I sighed and glanced over at the man of stone beside me. Here goes nothing.  
>Getting Chibs out of the truck without fracturing his skull proved nearly impossible. I got him out onto his feet, but because of the lack of light, and his equilibrium trying to make sense of walking, he walked head-first into the door as I held his arm with one hand and tried to shut the heavy door with the other. Instead of shutting with a small bang, it bounced back with a thud and a string of slurred curse words.<p>

"Mary Mother of Christ!" he cried out grabbing his forehead.

"Shit!" I hissed, towing him out of the way, "Dammit, Chibs. I'm sorry."

I shut the door successfully and stood on my toes, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Be still. Let me see," I said.

"Tha's not gonna feel too good in the mornin'," he grumbled.

I pushed his hair aside to see a big red spot, a goose-egg slowly forming. However, the skin was not broken and he wasn't bleeding.

"You're okay," I said, "Come on. Inside."

Chibs had no choice but to obey, and I helped him up to the door. I grabbed the key hidden underneath the mailbox mounted to the side of the house, which was attached by a magnet, and let me and Chibs inside. Venus and Tig had the other two house keys, and I had not planned on crashing with them long enough to ask for my own. I knew where the spare was, and that was good enough.  
>Chibs walked in ahead of me and I followed behind, shutting the door and locking it before walking over to the lamps to turn them on, illuminating the immaculately decorated living room. I'm sure Venus had a hand in that, and I wondered what the place looked like when Tig was the only one here. Probably boring. I'm sure it looked more like a giant locker, but thanks to Venus, along with the love those two had for each other and others, it felt like a home.<br>Chibs rubbed his face as he stood on unsteady feet.

"Callie, look. I'm sorry," he apologized.

I walked by him and patted his back. I wasn't mad at him. Far from it. I was more concerned about his well-being than anything.

"It's okay. Go sit on the couch. I'll be right back," I said.

Chibs obeyed with a groan and shuffled over to the couch in a way reminiscent of Herman Munster—as if his feet were made of lead. I slipped into the kitchen, flicking on the lights and setting my bag down on the counter. I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and sent a text to Juice, saying I got Chibs home safely and we were both fine. I would have sent the same message to Tig, but I wasn't sure how savvy he was with a cell phone. I clicked on his name in my Contacts List and placed the device between my ear and shoulder as I made a pot of coffee. I knew Chibs would need it.

"Hey, baby girl. You okay?" he answered.

"Yeah. I don't know about Chibs, though. I nearly knocked him out on accident," I replied.

Tig hissed.

"Damn. That fucked up, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. Well, not so much fucked as just kind of out of it," I replied, "Juice said he had been drinking like there was no tomorrow, but he got him to cool it before I arrived. I brought him to the house. I didn't want him home alone at his place. Is that cool with you?"

"Nah, darlin'. That's fine. You take care of him. I'll be home soon. Venus may be there before me. Don't let anyone in unless they're us or club members, okay?"

"Got it," I replied.

"Okay. Call me if ya need me," he said.

"I will."

With that, Tig hung up. I locked my phone and slipped it back into my pocket.

When the coffee was ready, I poured Chibs a mug and brought it to him. He was sitting on the couch, tired eyes staring at the ceiling fan. When I entered, he looked up at me.

"Here. Drink this. I'll be right back," I said.

Chibs took the mug and looked to see black coffee inside.

"Thanks, darlin'," he said, voice gravelly.

I smiled and returned to the kitchen while he sobered up. I grabbed a dish towel and ran it under cold water, then went to the freezer and grabbed a few ice cubes from the ice maker, rolling them up in the towel as a makeshift ice pack. Chibs had whacked his head pretty hard on the edge of the door, and I knew there would be swelling. The least I could do was help the pain a little.  
>I returned to the living room to find Chibs with an empty coffee mug, dirty boots propped up on the coffee table, hugging one of the decorative throw pillows. He looked up at me, eyes a little more focused.<p>

"Whatcha got there, darlin'?" he asked.

I held the icy, wet, wadded towel in the air.

"Ice pack," I replied.

Chibs smiled and looked away.

"I don't need it, Callie girl. I'm as hard-headed as they come. You think I've never been banged on the head before?"

I sat down beside him and smiled.

"Lived through crackin' my skull open after a car explosion. Traitor nomad banged me up with the end of a gun," he listed, then looked to me, "My go-to move is the head-butt, ya know."

I smiled and moved his hair out of the way.

"Still, at least hold this to it for a little bit. Reduce the swelling," I said.

Chibs humored me and took the ice pack, holding it to the sizable goose-egg above his left brow. He sighed in relief as the cold numbed the pain. I took his mug back into the kitchen, then went down the hall to the closet to grab a blanket and extra pillow, before returning to the living room.

"You wanna take the guest room? I can crash on the couch," I said.

Chibs slipped his boots off.

"That's okay, sweetheart," he replied.

I set the bedding on the coffee table while Chibs removed his cut and leather jacket, revealing a simple black v-neck t-shirt, his dollar tattoo peeking out under a string of dark wooden beads around his neck. I took his jacket and cut for him and set them on the nearby recliner. He handed me the ice pack, thanking me for it. I took it to the kitchen and set it in the sink to worry about later. Then, I returned to the couch, kicked my tennis shoes off and sat down cross-legged beside, Chibs, facing him.

"You okay?" I asked quietly.

He silently nodded. I shifted nervously, knowing that was a flat out lie.

"What's been going on, Chibs? Juice said you never drink like that," I said.

Chibs smiled.

"Juicey Boy said that?" he asked, amused.

I nodded. Chibs nodded and looked down. His amusement died immediately.

"He ain't lyin'," he replied quietly.

I watched him intently as he stared at the coffee table in deep thought. He suddenly looked up and breathed in sharply, eyes watering as if he had been hit with sudden pain.

"I got a call early this mornin'. From Fiona," he replied.

I shifted, leaning my shoulder against the back of the couch.

"What'd she say?" I asked.

I knew I probably should have waited to speak, but I felt like by answering, he knew I was interested, and therefore cared to listen. I cared regardless, but I felt like vocalizing let him know.  
>Chibs put his elbows on his legs and covered his mouth and nose with his hands, as if he were praying. I waited for his response, observing the anarchy symbol and part of some more ink tattooed on his bicep—tattoos I had yet to see until now.<p>

Chibs raised up and turned slightly to me. He was unable to speak, rendered to merely keeping his gaze down and shaking his head. I reached for his hand, trying to offer some kind of comfort.

"You can tell me. It's okay. I can keep a secret if you're afraid I'll blab," I said.

Chibs gave me a small smile.

"Nah, I trust ya," he said, tightening his fingers around my hand.

He took a moment before he spoke again.

"You're one of the few people I can trust," he said.

I felt a sudden warmth spread through my chest, and honored that he trusted me. I would never betray it, either.

"Back when Fi and I were still together, I was living in Ireland. Tied with the IRA. Fiona was part of it. A guy named Jimmy O' Phelan was the sort of face of the group. He had me kicked out of Ireland. Stole Fi and Kerrianne from me."

Chibs voice was strangled when he spoke of this asshole stealing his family. The pain was written clearly on his face.

"He's responsible for these," he said, pointing to the scars on both sides of his mouth, "Fuckin' slimy Irish bastard."

I frowned. So that's who did that.

"Why?" I asked.

"'Cause he's a prick. Fucked a lot of people over. Had a hard-on for Fi, I suppose," he said bitterly.

I just nodded.

"In fact, I know he did. Fiona and Kerrianne were my goddamn world, and that motherfucker stole it. Turns out, he was takin' back what was his, and after all these years, Fiona fessed up."

I tilted my head to the side. Chibs sniffed.

"Kerrianne is not my daughter," he said, voice cracking as a sob tried to escape, "She's Jimmy's."

With that, Chibs lost it. He let his head drop to my shoulder.

"Fi cheated on me. And after all that bullshit I went through to save her," he said, voice strangled by tears.

I sighed, heartbroken to see him like this. I cradled his head and held his jaw, careful not to touch his scars. I didn't know how he felt about people touching them, but I didn't want to upset him, so I held the side of his neck and jaw.

"Oh, Chibs. I'm so sorry," I said softly.

Chibs sniffed into the crook of my neck.

"She wanted me to know, but she's not tellin' Kerrianne. Not now," he said.

I nodded.

"That's probably best," I said quietly.

He nodded and raised his head. His eyes were red, as was his nose, and his long eyelashes and cheeks were soaked from crying. He looked right into my eyes, fresh tears brimming his bottom lids.

"I have no family," he whispered, then attempted to clear his throat, "I'm alone."

I felt like I had been stabbed in the gut by an invisible force. Goddamn, I knew that feeling too well, but to see Chibs, this strong, smart, brave M/C President fall to pieces in front of me, broken by what used to matter so much. It was easy to lose your way when shit like that happens. Easy to lose your purpose. To hear him say it, and for everything to hit him all at once…seeing that brought tears to my own eyes.

"Chibs," I said softly.

"And after all the wretched shit I had to go through!" he ranted.

I took him by the shoulders and pulled him back to me.

"Okay, okay," I said, rubbing his back in an attempt to soothe him.

I reached for the bedding I had set out whilst simultaneously holding Chibs. I knew there would be no leaving the couch tonight, and frankly I didn't want to. So, I tossed the pillow behind me, then guided Chibs so we were laying down. There wasn't much room, but I was just small enough to have room. He curled against my side, still shedding tears while I used one free hand and my feet to drape the blanket over us.  
>I could not tell you what made me take initiative and lay with him. Hold him. I felt sorry for him, but what made me stay, other than worry, for he was still a little drunk, was that I knew his pain, on a certain level. When Zero passed away, and the boys shut me out, I had no one. My siblings were older, as well as halves, so I had no emotional connection to them, and my parents were dead. I talked to Zero's mother, and then no one. I had so many nights where I wanted him to just come back and hold me, or anyone for that matter. I never sought out company, but I craved it. I knew that's all Chibs wanted. Someone to hug him—to be there. That's why I stayed.<p>

"Chibs, look here," I said softly.

Chibs lifted his head and looked down at me. I reached up and held his neck.

"You are not alone, okay? You may not want to talk to me about it, but you can still come to me. You have your brothers, and the club is your family, but if you need someone else, I'm here."

Chibs eyes watered and he leaned down, kissing my temple.

"Sweet girl," he whispered, his voice now hoarse from crying.

He curled around me, taking my hand again. I let him, and held it tightly. His tears had ceased, but his breathing was still ragged. I cradled his head with my free hand, stroking his hair and lightly scratching his scalp. That soothed him more than anything. He relaxed and his breathing became regular. I let the shorter pieces of brown repeatedly slide through my fingers. He reeked of alcohol and his hair smelled of cigarettes, but it felt clean, for the most part. I enjoyed it while it lasted, because I was sure when he was completely sober, he would not want to be anywhere near me. I understood, but for the moment, I would stay put—something my friends never did for me.  
>I was no fool. I was well aware of who Chibs was, and what he had done for the club. Sons kill. I didn't doubt he had. I was no stranger to that kind of life, and regardless of what Chibs had done, it was obvious he had a big heart. A huge capacity for love and loyalty.<br>Chibs snored softly, and I turned my head to see that he was out. I brushed his hair off of his forehead and kissed his hairline. Regardless of any sin, he was a beautiful human being.  
>It wasn't just his looks. He was older than me, though not quite out of the safe range, but Tig had said he was older than Chibs. I had thought it was the other way around. Either way, I didn't care. The silver, the fatigue in his face, none of that bothered me. Not the scars. Nothing. I thought he was a good looking guy, but it was that big heart that made him beautiful. I was well aware of where my feelings were going, but I didn't care. I had an open place in my heart and Chibs was welcome in it. I had Zero in my heart, and there was room for more. Even if I remained nothing but a friend, I knew I was stuck with him.<br>I tilted my head to the side, my cheek against his forehead, before falling asleep.

***

Tig and Venus returned home at the same time to the smell of coffee, and two figures crashed on the couch. The first thought to fly through Tig's mind as he walked with Venus through the living room came tumbling out of his mouth.

"Shit! They fucked," he blurted.

Venus swatted his shoulder.

"Alexander!" she hissed, "They're fully clothed."

Tig looked back at Chibs and Callie, realizing his girlfriend was right.

"Good, 'cause I was gonna kick Chibby's ass," he said.

Venus shook her head.

"Always so protective, Tiger," she said.

Tig smirked. She wasn't lying. He had seen it from miles away, this chemistry forming between her and the club President. He didn't mind it, but he swore if Chibs fucked up he would personally kick his ass for Callie. He doubted Chibs would do any such thing, but Tig saw her as a daughter. She reminded him of a tamer version of Dawn, his daughter who was burned to death by Damon Pope, who was a dead son of a bitch now. He had not had the chance to properly raise his girls, and even though Callie was older than his girls, he was going to try and make up for it by protecting her. That is, if Chibs didn't scare her off with the promise of a Prospect patch.

"They are so cute," Venus gushed, slipping an arm through Tig's.

Tig smiled.

"Yeah, real cute," he agreed, going along.

However, he knew that his brother would be in good hands. Whatever bullshit that had driven him to do the shit he did tonight, he was counting on Callie to guide him through it. When he first joined the Sons, he did not believe in fate. Now, after surviving the Teller phase, he knew it was real, and was absolutely certain that Callie had entered their lives for a reason.


	8. Look-Out (EDITED)

**8 years ago…**

The wind had created a surf almost too dangerous for surfers, and much too dangerous for swimmers today. The draft from the Pacific seemed to move with the surging waves, and for early Fall, the cold air made me shiver. I ignored the cold for a while. Standing on the pier, I was able to people-watch, and take in the angry ocean, hoping and praying the waves did not decide that this would be they day they would conquer the pier and swallow it whole. I was leaning on the railing, farthest into the water. I would have rather not drowned today. I was meeting someone.  
>I had been standing for an hour as the last of the sun's light began to dip below the horizon. I sighed and tapped on the railing impatiently. I had checked the time obsessively, observing the minutes that had gone by. I checked it again for lack of anything else to do, and as I did so, shivering in the process, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and effortlessly lift my ass into the air. I screamed out of shock and squirmed as the person behind me laughed.<p>

"Stop wiggling, you little shit!" he giggled.

"Let go, you giant ass!" I bit back.

He chuckled, set me on my feet, and I quickly spun around to be greeted by Zero's tired blue eyes and warm smile.

"Hi, baby," he said.

He cupped my cheek and pressed his lips to mine. When we parted, he touched his forehead to mine and held my hips. I reached up to cup his face and tuck his long black hair behind his ears.

"Hello, sweet boy," I replied quietly.

Zero closed his eyes as I touched his face.

"Where have you been, Z? I thought you said you'd be here at 6:00?" I asked.

Zero sighed.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry. They got behind at the hospital," he replied, then opened his eyes, "Nothing new."

I gave him a reassuring smile. He lifted his head and looked out at the ocean.

"How did the tests go?" I asked.

Zero looked down at me, his eyes locking with mine. He frowned and glanced down at his hands, dejected. He did not, and most likely would not, say more. I sighed and took his hands in mine, one still bruised from a failed stress test.

"Zero, I'm sorry, baby," I replied.

He just nodded, eyes trained on our hands. He gently rubbed the backs of my hands with his thumbs, his mind a million miles away. I brought his hands up, held both between my own, and kissed his knuckles. He watched as I pressed my lips to both sets before looking up at him and holding his hands to my chest, just above my heart.

"We're going to find a doctor that can help you, baby. I don't care if we have to go clear across the country," I said, determined.

Zero shook his head.

"It's a lost cause, Cal. I just have to stick to my diet and kick the alcohol. Maybe in a few years, some sort of miracle cure will come along," he said.

I closed my eyes. I hated this. Seeing this. What it was doing to such a spirited human being.

"Don't say that. We're going to find someone who can help you. I'm not letting you give up this easily," I replied.

Zero gave me a hard stare.

"You'd never let me give up," I said pointedly.

Zero watched me thoughtfully before nodding.

"You're right," he said quietly.

He pulled his hands away and put his arms around me. I walked into him and laid my head on his chest.

"Maybe someone can buy me some more time."

"We're going to find someone who can give you your life back, Z. I want you here for a long time," I said.

Zero perched his chin on top of my head and rubbed small circles into my back.

"I'll always be by your side, sweetheart. Whether it's physically or not."

"Z, don't talk like that."

"I mean it, Callie. I'll always be here, but I want you to promise me something," he said.

I moved my head out from under his chin and looked up at him. My initial reaction was to argue, but I knew better.

"What is it, baby?" I asked softly.

"That you find happiness. I don't care what it is or who it is, so long as you are truly enjoying life," he said, "I know it's going to be painful. We can't pretend like it won't be, but you have to promise me you'll keep stepping to the beat."

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. I could barely handle these conversations. I didn't even want to prepare for a funeral. Even if he had more than five years left, I was not ready for it.

Can anyone be ready to put their best friend—their fiancé in the ground?

"A promise right now would be a lie," I said, being brutally honest, "But, I _can_ promise you that I will do my damnedest to fulfill your wishes. Anything you need, baby, I got it."

Zero smiled and leaned down, taking my chin and kissing me deeply.

"I love you so much, Callie."

I reached up and held the sides of his tattooed neck.

"I love you, too, Zero."

***

Chibs' first eye opened without an issue. The second acted like it was glued together, and he had to force it open like peeling a Post-It off of a pad. When he finally opened his eyes to see where he was, pain cracked through his skull. He groaned and shut his eyes until the pain subsided. He buried his face in his pillow, only to be met with hair. He shuddered and his eyes snapped wide open. Black hair was in his face, and when he raised his head, he was met with Callie's face. His heart kicked into overdrive when he realized one of his arms was wrapped around her. He didn't remember anything, and in his panic, he yanked the blanket back. To his relief, they were both clothed, and at the sight of yesterday's ensembles, things began to come back at a sticky, slow pace. The conk on the head by the tow truck door, Juice nearly knocking his teeth out because of his drinking, general club bullshit when Tig got into an argument with one of the Mayans on a run, the call from Fiona, and spilling his guts to Callie. He had never meant to do that, but with such news, he needed someone to talk to. He did trust Callie, but with shit like this so personal?

Speaking of spilling his guts…

It took him a total of three seconds and a lucky leap over Callie to reach the front door. In his urgency, he could have yanked the door off its hinges, not to mention destroying the door knob. He got through it without damage, dropped to his knees on the edge of the concrete porch, and proceeded to vomit up everything into the bushes.  
>Tig was awake, checking his cell phone for messages when heard Chibs hit the ground running. He hopped up, jumped into a pair of black sweatpants, grabbed the piece on his nightstand, and walked out of the room. He turned down the hall to find the front door open. He held his gun between his hands and walked into the living room to find Callie on the couch, looking around in confusion. Then, he heard the retching. He sighed and walked to the door, setting the gun on the console table where Venus kept her car keys. He found Chibs on all fours, shaking at the shoulders as he heaved up the last bit of yesterday's booze binge.<br>Tig bent over and took Chibs by the shoulders, making the M/C President jump.

"Easy, Chibby. Easy. Come on, brother," he said.

Chibs took a moment to catch his breath. He looked down at the flowerbed to see a bundle of flowers, drowned.

"Oops," he said.

Tig patted his back.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get the hose. Let's get you back inside."

Chibs nodded and let Tig help him to his feet.

***

"If he ruined my petunias…" Venus said, stomping through the living room.

I stood in the kitchen as Tig and Chibs walked back inside, Tig's arm securely around Chibs' waist. Venus stood by me, wearing a satiny pink robe and slippers, her hair wrapped in a bun.

"How much did you have last night? You usually never get sick," Tig said.

Chibs slowly pulled away from him and made his way back to the couch. Venus patted my arm.

"Can you make him a glass of water, hun? I'll go find the aspirin," she said.

I nodded. Venus walked by the men while I retrieved Chibs' water.

"I haven't been sick like that in years. Not since my 20's," Chibs replied, his voice raspy.

Tig chuckled.

"Must just be old age," he teased.

Chibs groaned and laid back down.

"Piss off," he replied.

Venus came in with a damp washcloth and aspirin, letting him wipe his face. I brought in a glass of ice water and passed it off to Venus.

"Here you go, sweetheart," she said softly.

While Venus tended to Chibs, Tig turned to me and pulled me away into the kitchen.

"What happened to him?" he asked quietly.

I shrugged. What was to tell? He drank too much and was paying for it. However, I knew that was obvious to Tig.

"Cal, I know he told you something or you wouldn't be cuddling him," he said accusingly.

I cut my eyes at Tig.

"I wasn't _cuddling_ him," I hissed.

Tig's eyes had this strange way of going from warm and sweet to fucking scary in a matter of milliseconds, and this moment was an example of that. His icy blue eyes were like those of some spooky creature in a horror flick. They were also the eyes of a man who was about to engage "Dad Mode" and scold me.

"That's bullshit," he said, entirely too calm.

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips before giving him my own look of danger.

"You would too if he had told you what he told me," I whispered.

Tig's eyes changed again, this time to a look of worry, his eyebrows moving up, causing his forehead to wrinkle.

"What's going on, baby? Is he okay?" he asked.

I wasn't sure how to respond for a moment. Part of me wanted to just shake my head and keep my mouth shut, but I had to tell him something. I wanted to lie, but I thought better of it. This was his President—his brother. He deserved to know something was up.

"No," I whispered, not wanting Chibs to hear.

I was sure he couldn't hear over Venus' cooing and soothing, but I took my precautions. Tig looked heartbroken.

"What happened? Is it bad?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Not bad, as in life-threatening, but it's not good," I replied.

Tig looked down.

"Damn," he whispered.

"I'd let you in, but it's his business. It's not my place to tell. I don't even think it was his place to tell," I continued.

"No, I know. It's okay. We just gotta keep an eye on him. Chibs is fiercely private, but he has his moments when he comes around. We just have to make sure he knows we're here for him when he does."

I nodded understandingly. Tig held my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"Thank-you for saving his stupid ass," he said.

I smiled at that.

"Any time," I replied with a small laugh.

Tig patted my shoulder and walked back into the living room. I slowly followed behind. Venus was picking things up and leaving the living room when we entered.

"What time is it?" Tig asked me over his shoulder.

I took a few steps backwards and glanced at the clock beside the refrigerator in the kitchen.

"Nearly 7:00."

Tig nodded and looked down at Chibs.

"You good, bro?" he asked.

Chibs, who had his arm draped over his eyes, nodded.

"'Kay. Juice texted me. He picked up Rat and they got your bike back to TM. Figured that was the safest place for it. Callie has the keys to the tow truck, so you can use that to go get your bike. Did we have church today?"

Chibs shook his head.

"Don't think so. Just work," he replied.

Tig nodded again.

"'Kay. Well, I'm gonna get some more sleep. You rest," he ordered.

Chibs didn't reply. At the mention of sleep, I thought another hour or two couldn't hurt, so I followed Tig. As I walked by the couch, though, Chibs grabbed my wrist, spooking me. Tig either did not hear my surprised gasp, or ignored me as he turned down the hall to go to his room. I looked down to see an exhausted Filip Telford staring up at me.  
>He did not break eye contact for a while, and the longer he stared at me, the more insanely awkward things became.<p>

"Chibs, I'm—"

"Stay," he finally spoke.

If my mind could have squealed to a stop, it would have. I was taken aback by the request.

"What?" I asked.

Chibs knew how to keep his cool, and his expressions normally did not range far, as a toothy grin was nearly unheard of, but doe eyes? Nonexistent until this moment.

"Just stay," he said quietly.

I stood still, looking around nervously. I felt cornered, and a little scared by his request.

"Callie, for Christ sake! Just sit and talk until I crash again. Ya act like I'm gonna bite your head off," he said, his voice now gaining strength.

I looked back down at the couch. Could he blame me? He was a nice guy, with a big heart where it was needed, but he really did not give off the impression that he was one to want nurturing and babying. At least, not when sober.

"Just give me five minutes and then you can go on with your business," he said, getting peeved.

I gave in and turned to fully face him. Of course, I didn't mind hours, so long as I was welcome.  
>Chibs pulled himself up and turned to face forward, patting the spot where his torso—our torsos had lain. I sat down beside him and out of nervous habit, picked at my fingernails. Chibs sunk back into the couch and let his head (which I'm sure was in a tremendous amount of pain), tilt to the side a bit. He didn't say much for a moment, and fought with his eyelids and consciousness.<p>

"Is it…is it bad that I almost feel relieved?" he asked quietly.

I turned my head to look at him.

"I suppose there's aspects to be relieved about," I replied.

He nodded.

"True," he said, voice just above a whisper.

The next thing that flew out of my mouth was meant to lighten the mood, as with situations like this, that was my defense mechanism. Of course, it had only worked around people I used to know.

"To some men, this would be good news," I said.

Chibs cut his eyes at me. I immediately regretted what I said, no matter how true it was. I expected him to tell me to get out, biting my head off in the process, but he just let out a deep breath and shook his head.

"I'm not that kind of scumbag, Callie girl," he said tiredly.

I nodded, wishing I had kept my mouth shut.

"I…um…sorry," I managed to say.

A small smile appeared on his face and he reached a hand up to grip my shoulder. I was relieved it wasn't a slap or a punch, as I deserved one. Chibs just stared at the TV across the room, his grip turning to weak, friendly rubbing.

"I'm sorry if I scared ya last night. Or did anythin' to upset ya. I don't really remember much. I remember comin' here and everythin'," he said.

I shook my head.

"Nothing I haven't been through before. I don't blame you. Be thankful you have brothers who love you enough to take you in like this. In your time of need. You have a very selfless and loving family here."

Chibs looked up at me suddenly, concerned.

"Didn't your brothers in The VII do the same for their Old Ladies?" he asked.

I snorted. Only when your Old Man is alive…

"Chibs, just rest."

Chibs cracked a smile and let his head fall to my shoulder.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

I stifled a laugh. Chibs didn't say more, and soon enough, was asleep again.

***

"Were you able to get to the bottom of the security issue?" Venus asked, sitting on the foot of their bed, buttoning a burgundy blouse.

Tig shook his head as he cinched his belt.

"Nah. I hung out down there for a while. Seeing if something suspicious popped up. I didn't get anything," he replied.

Venus nodded.

"I'm gonna head back down there. Check up on them. I don't want you going down there today. Stay here with Cal and Chibs," Tig continued.

Venus nodded and reached into the floor for a pair of her favorite black heels.

"Well, what happened? Was there a break-in?" she asked.

Tig grabbed his knife from the top of the dresser and began buckling the holster to his leg.

"No, one of the girls caught some creep snooping in the windows in the massage parlor. Probably nothing to worry about," he replied.

"Well, did she get a look at this peeping tom?" she asked.

Tig shrugged.

"White guy. Sunglasses. Black beanie. It was just a quick glance. She didn't see any details," he replied.

Venus sighed.

"You may not like it, Tiger, but it sounds like a scandal is brewing. Diosa has never been prone to the casual Curious George."

Tig opened the dresser in search of a shirt.

"Yeah, I know. Sounds too sloppy to be any sort of organized plan, though. Like I said, it's probably nothing, baby. If I find out something, I'll call Chibs. Get him to help."

"Oh, now, Alex, don't go bringing that poor man into Diosa business," she said.

Tig turned to face his girlfriend, chosen button-up in hand.

"Baby, we're partnered with them. Diosa _is_ our business," he replied.

"Yes, darlin', but one can see it from a mile away that Filip is not okay. No need in stressing that poor man out until you have a bite," she said.

Tig nodded. She was right. He knew Chibs would be more than willing to help with this problem, but he needed healing time from whatever it was. He at least owed the President some time to himself, and knew he was in good hands left with Venus and Callie. He'd talk to him about everything at a later time.  
>Venus watched as Tig moved towards the en suite. Her mind had slipped into the gutter and her eyes were on the prize. She had had her fair share of all kinds of men in her life, and was no stranger to a woman. Her son, Joey, was a result of that. But after everyone she had dealt with. The scum that came with her job, having Alexander Trager in her life had somewhat leveled her in a way. Tig was warped, of course. She knew that. What straight man, or sane man, would want a transgender prostitute with a dark and scary past? Only Tig, but he truly cared about her. The men of the club were no strangers to dating, sleeping with, or loving the less than classy women of Charming. Crow Eaters, pornstars, escorts and the like. It seemed like tradition for Tig to be in a relationship with Venus, but he loved her. She wasn't there just to suck his dick, and he could care less if she was biologically male. He loved her regardless. She had helped the club through tough times, and she was there for him every second, during every dark moment before Jax Teller stepped away. In that time, they had found a very safe, very loving relationship. Tig was every bit manly that turned her gears, and even though she was not complete, she was more woman than most biologicals, and Tig loved that.<br>Venus' eyes drifted up her man's backside, over his black jeans and up his bare back, right into the curls she didn't mind ruining a manicure over.

"What are you going to do if the our little sneak shows up again?" she asked.

She knew the answer to that. Tig would take care of it. It was a simple job that hardly required worry, but Venus wanted to hear it—wanted his protective promises vocalized.

"Beat his ass, no doubt. Don't worry, baby," he replied.

Venus smiled. She stood from the bed, her heels still in her hand. She let them drop to the floor as she sauntered up behind Tig. Tig was rinsing his toothbrush when he suddenly felt long fingers take a forceful handful of his ass. He jumped and yelped as Venus perched her chin on his shoulder and gripped his bicep with her free hand.

"How about a little something for the road, baby?" she whispered huskily.

That alone made Tig's eyes roll back into his head. He relaxed and smiled.

"Yes, ma'am," he said eagerly.

Venus let go of his buttock and ran a hand down his back, feeling the muscles beneath his skin, primal instincts engaging. She kissed his shoulder teasingly, then took his hand.

"Come to bed, Tiger," she said seductively.

Tig growled and followed, ready to pounce, and not caring if the other two bodies in the house heard.

***

"I love these sour candy things, man," Tig said, unwrapping a piece of candy.

"I do, too, man," Happy agreed, "They zap ya."

Juice and I just laughed at them. We were relaxing at the table at Red Woody, Tig working the books for Lyla, Juice on his laptop doing some snooping for the club, me beside him, and Hap and Tig across from me, the three of us going through a pile of Halloween candy Tig had left over from this passed Halloween.

"Tig likes a good zapping, if you catch my drift," Juice teased.

Tig popped the green hard candy into his mouth and cringed as he was flavor-shocked. Happy just laughed at him.

"Goddamn!" he growled, "Speaking of zapping, you got YouTube on that thing?"

Juice looked a little confused.

"Well, yeah. I have Internet," he replied with a tone as if to say "Duh, dumbass."

Tig got excited.

"Look up that video of the guy hooking a cow heart to a car battery and fucking it."

Juice rolled his eyes and put his face in his hands.

"Jesus Christ!" he groaned.

"You are one fucked up motherfucker," Happy said to Tig.

Tig jolted straight up and pointed an accusing finger at Happy.

"You're one to talk," he said, then turned to Juice, "No, really, Juice. Look it up. It's funny. The guy accidentally electrocutes his dick."

I snorted.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

Tig nodded and grinned.

"It's the funniest damn video on the Internet," he replied.

Chibs came in, bottle of beer in hand.

"You are not makin' them watch that guy humpin' tha' cow heart," he said.

Tig held his hands up.

"What? It's funny," he said innocently.

"You've seen it a hundred goddamn times," Chibs argued.

Tig shrugged.

"That's true. Okay, anyway, Juice, can you hunt around and find some really high-res security cameras? They're for Diosa. Álvarez will reimburse you."

Juice shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. Still having that security problem?" he asked.

Tig shrugged.

"Just a precaution," he replied.

Juice nodded and clicked on a new tab on his browser, typing in an address that brought him an electronics website. Chibs walked up to the table and put a hand in his pocket while sipping his beer. Tig shot the Prez a look.

"Is it noon?" he asked.

Chibs shrugged.

"Irish hangover cure," he replied.

The four of us laughed at that.

"You guys be ready in an hour. We have to be in Oakland by 3:00," Chibs went on.

Happy untwisted a Tootsie Roll and nodded.

"You got it, boss," he replied.

Tig and Juice nodded in agreement. Chibs gave a short nod before turning heading back down the hall. The four of us watched after him. Rat entered after him watching the Prez with his hands on his hips.

"He seems really sad," he said.

I looked down at the pile of candy wrappers before meeting Tig's eyes.

"Yeah, he does," Happy agreed.

Tig reached over and drummed on my arm.

"Come on, kid. Let's go to the store. I need a pack of cigarettes," he said.

I agreed, and followed Tig to the door. Tig was quiet as we walked. I made no move to speak first, as I knew this had to be about Chibs. I just waited until he spoke.

"He's worrying me, Cal," he said finally.

I glanced up at the VP. He stared ahead in deep thought for a moment before looking down at me.

"Is there something I need to be worried about?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"I guess it depends on how well he digests personal shit," I replied.

Tig groaned.

"Shit," he whispered.

I bit my lip. I didn't like the sound of that. Tig stopped and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Can you do me a favor, sweetheart?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Can you stay with him? Keep an eye on him? Chibs' head is on straighter than all of us, but when it comes to family shit, he unravels. Would you mind staying with him for a while? Keep him level?"

I shrugged. I was more than happy to help.

"Of course," I replied, "What should I do? Just ask to crash at his place?"

Tig nodded.

"Yeah, just say Venus and I are driving you nuts. Tip-toe around the question just in case he shits a brick. Don't want to drop a bomb like that during a time like this, you know? Just ask. If he says no, that's cool. Just…I don't want anything to happen to him."

I nodded.

"I got it. I'll ask when we get back," I replied.

Tig smiled and then pulled me into a hug.

"Thank-you, Callie," he said.

I patted his back.

"You're welcome, Tig."

Tig pulled away and linked his arm with mine, leading me in a very animated stroll on our journey for a pack of smokes.

When we returned, Juice showed Tig a few camera options he had found. I slipped slipped down the hall search of Chibs. I found him standing in front of a window near the bar, watching the water traffic pass by, a cigarette between his lips.

"Hey," I said.

I stood nervously as he looked to see me.

"Hey, darlin'," he said softly.

He seemed to be in an okay mood, so I moved forward, remembering Tig's advice. He was right. Chibs was fragile, and he had not even taken in account the bomb Fiona had dropped about Kerrianne's true parentage. Asking this question was definitely not a convenience for Chibs, but I was just as worried about him as Tig. He was obviously in pain, and I was not sure how the SAMCRO President coped, but doing it alone was not an option.

"Um, I need to ask you something," I said.

Chibs furrowed his eyebrows, concerned.

"What's wrong, Callie girl?" he asked.

"Nothing bad. I just had something I needed to talk to you about," I replied.

Chibs snuffed his cigarette into a glass ashtray on the bar, then pulled a barstool, gesturing to it.

"Sit down, darlin'," he said.

I lowered my head and walked to the stool, sitting on it slowly. Chibs sat beside me and clasped his hands together, watching me worriedly.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just, um…I feel bad about asking this right now, and it's okay if you say no, but…" I took a deep breath, pushing out that nagging voice that I was screaming that I was about to lie, "I was just wondering if that offer was still on the table to crash at your place. Venus and Tig, I love 'em, but a little goes a long way."

Chibs smiled at that.

"I know you're going through some shit—"

Chibs reached over and took both of my hands in his.

"Sweetheart, you are more than welcome to stay with me if you want. Believe me, I know how those two are," he replied, then looked away with a distant look in his eyes, "I _heard_ it this morning."

I shook my head. I had heard their shenanigans, as well.

"Are you sure it's cool?" I asked tentatively.

Chibs gave me a warm smile.

"Absolutely," he replied.

I smiled back and thanked him. Chibs then stood up, and leaned down to hug me. He didn't have to say anything to me. I could feel it. Gratitude.

***

Explaining the plan to Venus started off rocky. She took offense to it until I explained to her what Tig told me. After seeing how much of a wreck Chibs was, she agreed that it was a good idea, and helped me pack before driving me to Chibs' place.

"It's good you're doing this, sweetheart," Venus said as we drove down a long stretch of road leading out of Charming.

I looked over at Venus.

"Filip is a very reclusive individual. Sweet man. Heart's always in the right place. But he gets a little lost some times. He bounces back, you know, but Tig and I both fear he will take a lot longer to come back around," she looked over at me and smiled, "I think it will be an easier journey with a friend alongside him."

I smiled at that. I was not sure how much help I would be, but I knew she was right. Sometimes knowing someone who cared about you is nearby helps immensely.  
>Venus pulled up to a lone house about two miles from its neighbor. There were hardly any houses out here. It was all countryside, a massive field on one side, and home here and there on the other. The house we stopped at was up a gradual hill up against the tree line, which gave way to forest. Several large trees were in the front yard. There were no fences. Just a carport. The house itself was nothing special. Older, but looked like it was kept up well. In fact, the shingles on the roof looked new. The driveway formed a circle around a massive oak tree, which shielded the car from the rain as we pulled up.<p>

"I always wondered what our Scotsman's house looked like," Venus said.

"You've never been here before?" I asked.

Venus chuckled.

"No, darling. I just knew the address," she replied.

I nodded.

A headlight flashed through the back window, accompanied by the roar of a motorcycle engine. My heart rate began to pick up as I watched Chibs pull his bike under the carport. This was going to be interesting.

"And the king has returned to his castle," Venus said, then patted my arm, "Come on, baby."

I nodded and opened the door, grabbing my bag out of the floorboard as I climbed out. Venus grabbed my backpack out of the backseat and walked around to hand it to me as Chibs approached.

"There you go, baby," she said.

I thanked her and started to slip it on when Chibs held his hand out.

"I can take it, darlin'," he offered.

I looked up at him and soundlessly handed the backpack over. Chibs turned to Venus.

"You find your way, okay?" he asked.

Venus waved him off.

"Oh yeah. It was no problem," she replied.

Chibs nodded.

"Good. Tig was heading home. He should be there when you get back," he said, moving and tossing an arm around my shoulders.

"Oh, good. Thank-you, Filip," she said.

Chibs shrugged.

"No problem," he replied, then looked down at me, "Let's get ya out of the rain, sweetheart."

Venus touched Chibs' arm and kissed his cheek. He, in turn, kissed hers.

"You take care of her, sweetheart," she said.

"Don't worry, darlin'," he replied, then looked down at me, "Come on."

He began to lead me away from Venus when I resisted.

"I'll be in in a sec," I said.

Chibs adjusted the backpack and nodded. I turned back to Venus and hugged her.

"Thank-you for letting me stay with you guys," I said.

"You're welcome, baby. And you're welcome back any time, okay?" she replied.

"'Kay."

With that, Venus kissed my cheek before hopping in her car and heading back to Charming. I turned and walked up to the porch where Chibs was waiting, propping the screen door open with his back. He pushed open the inner door and let me in first. I walked inside to a dark foyer area, the only light being one lamp in the next room. Chibs shut the doors behind us.

"You want the grand tour?" he asked.

I just shrugged.

"Lead the way," I said.

Chibs chuckled and led me to the first room off of the foyer, which happened to be a sunken living room with a big, rock fireplace and high, vaulted ceilings. The walls were white, but the furniture held a dark color scheme. Blacks and dark browns that complimented the hardwood floor. A large, old red area rug under a coffee table in the center of the room. There were two recliners on one side of the room, and a leather couch on the other. A painting of what I could only guess was Scottish countryside hung above it. A flatscreen television hung above the mantel, and a wooden Reaper sign hung on the wall between the two recliners. It was obvious only a man lived here, but it was homey, and clean.

"I'm no Venus at decoratin', but I do my best," he said.

I smiled and turned to look at him.

"It's nice," I said.

Chibs smiled and gripped my shoulder.

"Come on. Let me show ya the rest."

I followed Chibs up and out of the living room and down a short hallway, into the kitchen. As with the living room, I was very surprised by the kitchen. It was neat, clean, and updated. There was a space right when you walk in for a table. He had shrugged his cut and knife holster off and set them on the light brown, wooden oval table, which seated six. The light wood matched the trim and cabinets which lined the walls over the counter. His large appliances were black and what was not black was stainless steel. The walls were a dark, forest green, and the room was brightly lit by a center light and a brass chandelier above the kitchen table. There was one window above the sink on the back wall, and sliding glass doors beyond the table, leading out to a porch and a large expanse of land, a pond sitting not too far out.

"Beautiful view, isn't it?" he asked.

I smiled and looked up at him.

"Community pool?" I asked sarcastically.

Chibs looked out the window to the pond.

"Nah," he said, "Tha's mine, actually."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Neighbors keep askin' me to drain it," he went on, then looked down at me and raised his own eyebrow, "Says it attracts snakes."

I smiled. Of course it did. It's a pond!

"I won't, though. It attracts birds and deer. Gives me somethin' peaceful to look at in the mornin'."

I looked back to the backyard. Chibs' tone leaned toward the bitter side. I knew he and the Sons had been dragged through the coals more than once. He deserved at least a small amount of peace.

"Come on. I'll show ya your room," he said.

With that, he led me out of the kitchen and down the hall. The first bedroom around the corner was the one we entered. Chibs stopped right in the door and turned to gesture to the other doors.

"My room is at the end of the hall. Bathroom is right across the hall. There's only one, so we'll have to share," he said.

I shrugged.

"Cool with me," I replied.

He nodded.

"Laundry room is next to yours in case you need to wash anything," he said, then entered the room, "I use this room for an office. Ignore the clutter."

I looked around to see an antique desk, covered in semi-organized piles of papers, a laptop closed underneath a motorcycle manual, an office chair with two boxes in it, placed on top of each other, and a futon, also covered in boxes and books.

"This folds out," he said, tapping the arm rest of the futon, "I'll clean it off later."

I nodded. Chibs set my backpack down on the futon.

"I'll let ya settle. Have ya eaten?" he asked.

I shook my head. Chibs nodded and stared at the floor in deep thought for a moment.

"I have an idea," he said suddenly, then gestured for me to follow him.

I set my messenger bag on the futon and followed Chibs back to the kitchen. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a large bowl covered in saran wrap. At first, I thought it was leftovers, but when he pulled back the plastic and revealed the contents, I was pleasantly surprised.

"Homemade dough?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I was planning on using this for dumplin's, but I think it would make a pretty good pizza," he said.

I smiled.

"Chef Filip," I teased, trying his real name for the first time.

He didn't bat an eyelash as he recovered the dough.

"Hey. When ya live on your own, ya learn how to cook on your own. I believe I'm a pretty good cook," he said.

I smiled.

"I guess we'll see," I said.

Chibs brought the bowl to the counter beside the stove.

"You'll have to be the judge. You're the first person I've cooked for since I lived in Ireland."

I raised my eyebrows, surprised at this. I wasn't sure why, but I was.

"Lucky you," he teased.

I just smiled.

"Come on. We'll split it. You can have whatever ya like on your side. I like to load my side with everything."

I nodded.

"'Kay, cool. Let me put my jacket up and I'll help."

Chibs nodded and I shot out of the kitchen and back to my room/his office. I was ready to shake this awkwardness of being in his house and see if Chibs' was the amazing chef he claimed to be.

In a little over an hour, Chibs and I were sitting on his couch scarfing down pizza and breadsticks made out of extra dough, watching some car show on TV. It was geared more towards men, but I didn't mind. The cars were cool, and they often showed a motorcycle or two.  
>As we relaxed, pizza nearly devoured, Chibs looked over at me. I felt his eyes on me for a long time, and I was immediately taken back to his little comment he made in the truck. I never said anything, pretending he wasn't there as I watched the installation of a new engine into an old Camaro.<p>

"Can I ask ya somethin'?" Chibs asked.

My heart skipped and I looked to see him staring right at me.

"About The VII?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Yeah," I replied.

Chibs shifted, one leg up on the couch and the other in the floor. He let his shoulder rest on the back of the couch, partially facing me.

"How were the Old Ladies treated? Like, in relation with the club? The usual wife role?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Most of the time. The ladies of The VII were treated like members. They even had a say in club business. They didn't even have to ink in to have a vote," I replied.

Chibs narrowed his eyes.

"'Ink' in?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's like patching in. I'm not sure what the laws were on colors, but the Prez didn't want us wearing patches, so instead, we wore ink. Arm sleeves, back pieces, chest pieces. So long as there was the number seven incorporated into the piece."

Chibs nodded.

"Old Ladies were more than welcome to ink in or ride with the boys. I was the only one who rode with them. Didn't get to go on runs for safety reasons, but I went on trips and stuff with them. The other girls never cared. They were all about nails and fashion and shit. But all of us were treated equally. We were family. I became official when I got my mark."

Chibs tilted his head to the side. I smiled and explained.

"When a member asks his girlfriend to marry him, they have to take the mark of their Old Man behind their ear. It shows commitment to the club and the relationship. In turn, the guy gets his girl's mark behind the corresponding ear. Of course, I was all in with Zero. Got mine immediately. See?"

I turned my head, pulled my right ear back, and showed him the number 0 behind my ear. Chibs smiled.

"I didn't know ya had any tattoos," he said.

I returned to my original position.

"Just that one for Zero," I replied, "He had my name tattooed behind his ear in this really pretty, ornate cursive. For such a small tattoo, it was extremely detailed."

Chibs nodded again, listening intently. I sighed and looked absently across the room, remembering our engagement tattoos. I remembered all of that boy's ink.

"Z always had the most beautiful tattoos," I said distantly.

Chibs reached for my hand and took it, giving it a sympathetic squeeze. I looked up and gave him a small smile, which he returned.

"After he died, I knew I had to ink in. Finish his legacy. Of course, I never heard from the boys after his death, and I couldn't, but damn, I wanted in. I knew it was something I had to do. Now…" I trailed off.

Chibs didn't need to hear the rest. As a response, he scooted closer and pulled me into a hug. I regretted telling him my sap story, as he had just been told that his kid that he obviously loved dearly was really the spawn of a devil. Still, perhaps he took it as a nice distraction, but I felt like he honestly cared.

"I'm so sorry, darlin'," he said.

I gave Chibs a light squeeze before letting go.

"It's okay. I'm just doing what I can to keep my promises to him," I replied.

Chibs nodded understandingly.

"Why did you want to know about The VII's Old Ladies?" I asked.

It really was an odd question. Then again, maybe he was trying to get more info on me.

"Meh. I was just curious," he replied.

There was that, too.

I had several promises I had made to Z before he died, and one was happiness. I had a plan for happiness in my darkest hours, but Charming had upset that plan. However, as I sat here with Chibs, who seemed a lot better than he had been yesterday, I realized that I was happy. I was happy with Charming, these boys, and I was realizing that Chibs also made me happy. Again, I would not get my hopes up, or even try to possibly ruin this friendship, but I enjoyed the Scotsman's company, and I was beginning to officially abandon my previous mission—a mission that in the end, led me no where. Here, I had something. Maybe the promise of a life rebuild. Family. Friends. Other things. That hope alone made me happy, and even more so to know that wherever Zero was, he could see my suffering coming to an end.


	9. The Proposal (EDITED)

At Tig and Venus's place, there were not many places to hide unless you lock yourself in a room. Of course, someone will figure out which room you're in, and it ends up becoming a futile idea. At Chibs' house, there were a few more places to hide. I could have hidden myself from Chibs with success, but what I wanted to run from, I knew I could never hide from.  
>When I woke up this morning, it was from the shock of a dream I had had. I dream a lot. Most are random dreams that never make sense, and then there are good dreams that have no point, but those were rare, because the good dreams left me in tears when I woke up. Dreams that everything was fine. Dreams of Z. Dreams that <em>I<em> was fine. Then, there were the select few nightmares. All normal for me. However, this one, the one that had me shooting straight up in bed, was far from normal. I don't know what scared me more. The fact that I enjoyed it, the content, or the nagging feeling of betrayal. It was the reason I found myself at the pond, freezing and not caring.  
>I dreamt of Chibs. Now, that in itself is not so unusual. I had spent nearly two weeks with them. Most of my time was spent with him. Totally normal to have a dream about him, but this was no normal dream. It came in chunks—very vivid chunks. In the dream, I had been sitting on my bike in some dark lot, maybe TM, one foot on the ground and the other propped on the bike, having a cigarette. I haven't smoked since high school. Chibs comes around a corner, stops dead, staring at me. Next thing I know, I'm against a concrete wall, and everything sexual that could have happened, would have if I had not awoken before things hit the point of no return.<br>I guess it was understandable. I couldn't lie to myself. I was attracted to the M/C Prez, but…it was strange for me. It all circled around to Zero, and lately I was having a hard time detaching. I had been with that boy since 10th grade. Moved in with him at 21 or so. He had been my best friend, my one steady and real relationship, and the only person on the planet I had ever been sexual with. When he passed away, I knew I would have to move on, and the mourning period had long been over. I knew I would have to separate Zero from another guy if I decided to move on. I knew I wasn't betraying him, but thinking that and having the situation begin to happen without warning are two different things.  
>It's just a weird concept. I never thought I would backtrack my thoughts. I thought I would be okay because I knew what to expect, but things change when it comes to Chibs. He had saved me, welcomed me in as a friend, and one important factor that I believed made me rethink everything, was the fact that Chibs was in a MC. The President of the club. He was familiar territory for me. When I thought about who, if there ever was someone, after Z, I never expected them to be in a club, or have anything to do with motorcycles. It seems stupid and I have a bit of hate towards myself for even trying to compare the two, but with familiar territory comes familiar memories. But only two weeks of knowing this guy, and crashing at his place until my bike is fixed (not to mention he was being so kind and paying for the damn thing), and having such a heated and vivid dream called for a bit of a mind break, and shaking like a leaf from the cold dawn air did the trick.  
>I pulled my knees up to my chin, hugging my legs as I perched my chin on my jeans. The sun was beginning to peak over the trees, and a small family of deer had been making their slow journey back to safety. I closed my eyes for a moment. It really was peaceful here. Not the kind of peace I was expecting to find on this journey, though. None of this was expected. It felt like I was having a second chance at something.<br>A soft weight landing on my shoulders made me jump and gasp.

"Ya must have some thick skin to be sittin' out here in this shit."

I looked up to see Chibs standing beside me, two cups in his hands. I looked at my shoulders to see one of his black jackets draped around me. He leaned down, handing me one of the steaming cups, then sat beside me. I let out a shaky breath and took a sudden deep interest in the cup of coffee in my hands. Chibs lit up a cigarette and took his first drag of the day before looking down at me.

"What the bloody hell are ya doin' out here?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Just…needed to clear my head," I replied quietly.

I felt Chibs' eyes on me, and I nervously looked up to meet him.

"Bad dream," I elaborated.

Chibs took a sip of his coffee.

"You know, you've been havin' a lot of those recently," he said.

I sipped my coffee, which I must admit was not the best, and nodded.

"Yeah, I know," I replied quietly.

The heat of the coffee moved through my chest, making me shiver at the sudden temperature change. Chibs put an arm around my shoulders. At his touch, my shoulders hunched up and I kept my head down.

"Are ya doin' okay, Cal?" he asked.

I looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah," I replied, my voice not as certain I had wanted it to be.

Chibs watched me with concerned eyes. He shouldn't be worried about me. It was I who should be worried about him. Of course, he wouldn't let me.  
>I sniffed at that thought. Reminded me of someone else…<p>

"Ya know you can talk to me if there's somethin' goin' on. I know I've been attractin' a lot of the attention with my bullshit, but none of that is important. What's done is done. I'm more concerned about these nightmares."

I narrowed my eyes, studying him. Whether it was a distraction from himself, he generally cared, or both (each good in my eyes), I knew he should not worry himself over me. In that, I realized something that hit me like a ton of bricks. It was the reason I had that dream, I was sure. Dreams like that mean you have deep-rooted feelings for someone. You care about them. Love them, even. Things fell into place for me in a matter of seconds. I'm one of those people who believe that everything that happens, happens for a reason. I crash landed in Charming for a reason. I never made it to Seattle because I had unknown business with these guys. My background and my friendship with these guys happened for a reason. There may be more than one, of course, but I believe my main reason was not for my benefit, but for Chibs'. I was here to help him. To be a friend in this dark time. Someone outside of the circle who had clean hands, yet knew how these clubs worked. It was not my place to mourn over Zero, it was my place to help, and whether it was being moral support for Chibs, or anything they needed out of me that didn't step over the line, I was in. Besides, I owed them.

"It's probably just stress," I replied with a shrug.

Of course, that only seemed to worry him more.

"I'm okay. I promise. I just wanted to get out here and, you know, get some fresh air. Besides that, it's beautiful out here."

Chibs nodded.

"Aye," he agreed.

He placed his cigarette between his lips and pushed his long hair behind his ears. I studied him for a moment.

"What about you? You doing okay?" I asked.

Chibs blew a stream of smoke out of the corner of his mouth and took the cigarette between his fingers.

"Eh, I'm alright," he said, absently picking a blade of dead grass from his boot, "I've decided that I wouldn't cut ties with Kerrianne. Even if she knew the truth. If she ever needed me, I'll still be there. Help. Money. Whatever she needs."

I nodded.

"And Fiona?" I asked.

Chibs shook his head.

"Washed my hands of her," he said.

"Yeah," I replied quietly.

We were quiet for a moment. I shivered and pulled his hoodie closer around my shoulder and sipped the last of my coffee.

"Ya want some breakfast? We don't have much time, but I can cook somethin' up pretty fast," he offered.

I smiled and shook my head.

"No thanks," I replied.

Chibs looked at me and smirked.

"What? Don't like my cookin'?" he teased.

I laughed. Aside from the coffee, which was probably cheap shit anyway, his cooking was fine. Better than Tig, who had tried to make dinner one night when Venus was working late. Let's just say I won't be able to eat any kind of pasta for a long time.

"Your cooking is just fine, Chibs. I'm just not hungry," I replied.

Chibs smiled.

"Well, how's your hip, then?" he asked.

I shrugged. The muscle that the bullet had damaged made cold mornings like this a pain in the ass.

"Nothing walking around won't fix," I replied.

He smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Ya think you'll be good on a bike?" he asked.

I shuddered.

"Um, yeah. I guess," I replied, stumbling over my words.

Chibs flicked out his cigarette, then tapped my arm and stood, holding his hand out for me. I took it and stood up, the hoodie slipping. I pulled it off and offered it back, as I wasn't so cold anymore, but he just smiled at me.

"You'll need it. Trust me. Come on. We have business at Diosa," he said.

I waved for me to follow, and I started to, but I stopped in my tracks.

"Really?" I asked.

He smirked at me.

"Come along, Callie girl."

He then headed for the porch, and I quickly followed his long strides, slipping into the too big, cigarette-scented hoodie.  
>Chibs was dressed in his cut and helmet when I managed to stumble out of the front door after hurriedly getting ready. I had thrown on my own leather jacket, jeans and boots, and an old band t-tshirt, then tossed Chibs' hoodie on over it before walking out the door. He was waiting at the door with his bike, handing me an extra helmet. When I took it and looked it over, I raised an eyebrow at him.<p>

"What?" he asked.

"This is a cereal bowl," I said.

Chibs smiled.

"Get on the damn bike, ya little shite!" he snapped playfully.

I rolled my eyes and put the archaic-looking piece of headgear on before holding his shoulders and mounting the bike. My hip protested a little, and when I felt the vibration of the bike, I knew I was in for some soreness tonight. This was not like my little racing Suzuki. It brought back memories of riding with Zero, and my own Harley before I sold it. I had never been on a Dyna, though.

"Ya better hold on, darlin'," he said.

I settled and looked at the back of his head.

"This isn't my first time riding bitch," I said.

Chibs challengingly let the bike lurch forward, and I definitely underestimated the power of the machine beneath me. I yelped and scrambled to grab what I could of his cut. He just laughed at me.

"Bastard," I growled.

"Ya gonna listen now?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and held his sides. He revved the engine and then pulled forward, slowly this time, and rolled off of the driveway and onto the road, heading back to Charming. I ducked my face, laying my head on his back. Two things were absolutely certain. One, I _had_ to get back on my own bike. I missed this. Two, never let Chibs know how much I kind of enjoyed this.

***

At Diosa, Happy was waiting, holding the door for us.

"Morning, boss. Callie," he greeted.

I dismounted the bike and removed the helmet, placing it inside of a saddle bag.

"Mornin'," Chibs greeted, hanging his helmet on a handlebar and pushing his hair back.

"Nathan, please!"

The sound of the woman's voice echoed across the quiet street, grabbing out attention. I looked up to see a woman in a formal dress, long hair, about four months along, stomping down the sidewalk in her heels in pursuit of a Lexus parked outside of a store. A man, dressed just as nice with a blazer and patent leather dress shoes came storming after her.

"Where do you think you're going?" the man, who I assumed was Nathan, shouted.

"Home!" the woman snapped back.

Happy, Chibs and I stared, watching the scene play out, wondering what had caused the outburst and waiting for what would happen next.

"Shit's about to hit the fan, man," Happy said.

Chibs put his hands on his hips.

"Aye," he agreed.

"Christina, I've had enough. Get over whatever little hormone you're having and get back in that store!" Nathan yelled.

Christina, like any woman should do when their man is being disrespectful, kept moving, unlocking the Lexus and opening the door.

"Hey! You do what I say or you are going to hear about it when we get home!" he shouted.

"You go to hell, Nathan!" Christina yelled back.

She then proceeded to get in her car when Nathan stomped after her. Before she, or any of us could do anything, he ripped the door open, slapped her, then yanked the poor woman out of the car and threw her to the ground.

"Shit!" Chibs snapped.

"Let's go!" Happy said.

Chibs nodded, then turned to me.

"Stay here," he ordered, then reached for the gun inside of his cut and ran after Happy.

Just as they sprinted away, Tig pulled up and parked beside Chibs. He killed then engine and looked to see the Prez and Sergeant at Arms take off.

"What's goin' on?" he asked.

Nathan bent over to grab Christina by the collar, and I saw a gun hidden within the waistband of his gray dress pants. Shit.

"Hang on," I said.

I took off up the sidewalk, ducking down in front of cars and plants. I moved between two cars, upwind of Chibs and Happy. I poked my head out to make sure the coast was clear, then slipped across the street to weave between obstacles.

"Don't touch me, you greasy piece of white trash! Do you know who I am!" the Nathan guy demanded.

I heard a body slam again the car.

"Aye. And do ya know who we are?" Chibs threatened.

I moved behind a mailbox and reached into my pocket for my gun, turning the safety off. I peeked out to see an open parking space, the Lexus next to it. Happy was with Christina on the curb while Chibs had Nathan pushed up against the side of the car. He could bend him over the hood if he wanted.

"Bunch of degenerate low-lives," Nathan replied through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, and we run this town," Chibs said lowly.

Nathan cowered a little.

"And when we see shit goin' down, you can be sure we'll be in the middle of it," Chibs continued, "Hurtin' a pregnant woman? The only scum here is you, ya bastard."

As Chibs spoke, I saw Nathan's hand creeping around behind his back, reaching for the gun. I shot out of my hiding space, pounced on top of the hood of the car, and pressed the gun to his head in time for his gun to make it in his hand, but not above the waistline.

"Drop it, shithead," I growled.

Nathan did as he was told, dropping the gun and slowly raising his hands up.

"Who's this? Some psycho girlfriend of the gang?" Nathan asked.

I hissed, dropped to my knees on the hood, put the prick in a headlock and pressed the gun to his temple.

"No, but I'm not afraid to blow your goddamn brains out," I said, "For hurting her—"

"Hey! She needs to listen to me. I'm her hus—"

I cocked my gun and pressed it deeper into his skin, tightening my arm around his neck.

"She doesn't have to do shit for anyone! You're not her boss, and I'm tempted to put two bullets in your skull for touching her, and for trying to pull a gun on my guys. I will fuck your shit up! Do you understand me? Huh?"

"Yes! Yes!" the guy said.

Chibs moved closer to Nathan, a terrifying look of hatred on his face.

"What do ya suppose we do about him, Cal? I think attackin' a pregnant woman deserves blood," he said.

I looked up at him and smirked.

"I agree, but not here. I have a better idea," I said.

Chibs smiled and nodded.

"Strip his I.D.," I said.

Chibs, for the first time in a little while, grinned.

"Hap, c'mere!" he called over his shoulder.

Happy checked with Christina to make sure she was good before marching over, manhandling Nathan, and retrieving the guy's wallet, busting his lip before handing the wallet to Chibs.

"Thank-ya. Hold 'em for me, Hap," Chibs said.

Happy nodded, grabbed a squirming Nathan by the collar, and stared him down, not blinking. Chibs went through Nathan's wallet, pulling out a wad of cash, flicking a credit card, which fell into the grate that led to the sewer, and a few I.D.'s. He tossed the wallet, then handed Happy the cash.

"Give it to her," he said.

Happy nodded and they traded Nathan off. Chibs fisted his collar as he read the cards.

"We have your name, number, and we know where ya live now. I suggest ya get your prissy ass outta Charming, and if we ever see ya again, we'll kill ya. And tha's a promise," he said, then swung the guy over, putting him in Happy's hands.

Chibs walked over to Christina and helped her to her feet.

"We'll take care of him for ya," he said to her.

Christina nodded, drying tears on her cheeks and nose red.

"Thank-you," she said.

I climbed off of the car and opened the door for her.

"Sorry if I dented the hood or anything," I said.

She waved me off.

"It's his car anyway," she said.

I smiled and waited until she settled before shutting the door. She rolled down the window and thanked us again.

"No problem, darlin'. Ya just take care of yourself, yeah?" Chibs said.

She nodded and turned on the car before reversing and leaving. It was then Tig jogged across the road, eyes darting from one to the next in astonishment. His eyes then fell upon me.

"Jesus, kid. You pounce fast," he said.

I smiled shyly. He then looked to Chibs and Hap.

"What happened?" he asked.

Happy yanked Nathan forward.

"Asshole attacked his pregnant wife," Chibs replied.

Tig groaned and put his hands on his hips. Chibs handed Tig the identification cards. Tig took them with a bit of confusion.

"I'll be calling the authorities," Nathan threatened.

Happy actually laughed.

"Nah, ya won't," Chibs said, "Because my most mentally unstable and psychotic guys know where ya live. Now, I suggest ya run, or you'll disappear forever."

Happy let go of Nathan and rushed him. The pansy yelped and bolted. He smiled, watching him run. Chibs looked to Tig.

"Keep those handy. Have Juice run them. See what he can dig up," he ordered.

Tig nodded and put the cards in his back pocket.

"Got it," he said.

Chibs nudged Happy's arm.

"Go chase that bastard on ya bike. Just scare him a little, then come back. We have church in an hour after we get these cameras installed," he said.

Happy nodded, then gleefully jogged across the street to his bike. Chibs looked down at me.

"Ya don't listen very well, do ya?" he asked.

"Hey, man, I saw his gun. I had to do something!"

Chibs cracked a smile, then yanked me to him with one arm into a playful headlock.

"I'm not mad at ya, darlin'. I'm proud of ya," he said.

"Good thing she did what she did, though," Tig said, "That guy could have shot ya, man."

Chibs nodded.

"Come on. Let's get this done. Then, Cal, you can join us for church," Chibs said.

I tilted my head to the side.

"Church?" I asked, confused.

Tig laughed.

"Club meeting. We just call it church," he replied.

I immediately felt stupid. Chibs smiled and tossed an arm around my shoulder.

"Didn't your guys call it that?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"They just called it a club meeting," I replied.

Chibs chuckled.

"Yeah, we get creative. Come on," he said.

***

Chibs turned to Tig as they walked into the chapel.

"Ask Cal to stay until we call her," he said.

Tig nodded and turned away to deliver the message. Chibs looked to the rest of the club.

"You guys mind if Callie joins us?" he asked.

The crew shook their heads.

"Callie's joining us?" Juice asked.

Chibs nodded.

"Aye," he replied.

Tig returned and shut the door. The crew took their seats around the table.

"I have a lot of things on my mind that we need to vote on, but I want to bring everyone up to speed on what happened this mornin'," Chibs began.

"What happened?" Quinn asked.

Ratboy and Juice looked up, concern written on their faces.

"This mornin', a pregnant woman was attacked by her husband across the street from Diosa," he began.

"Hap and Chibs were already on it when I pulled up," Tig added.

The members' faces fell.

"Goddamn, brother," Quinn said, "Was she okay?"

"Little shaken. Face a little bruised, but she was fine," Happy replied.

"We tried to rough the guy up, but we know from the picnic last week that our Callie has eyes like a hawk. Spotted a gun in the guy's pocket," Chibs said.

"She snuck around the cars. Some sort of stealth soldier shit," Tig said, "Jumped like a freaking cat on top of the car and pulled a gun on him just as he pulled his gun out."

"Put him in a headlock. Threatened him. Had the brilliant idea of stippin' his I.D. Then we had Hap chase him out of town," Chibs finished.

Happy smiled.

"He ran like a little bitch," he said, causing the crew to laugh.

When the laughter subsided, their attention went back to Chibs.

"This girl knows this life. She was an old lady once. She can ride. She can shoot. Not to mention, her home and family are gone. I want her in this club," he said.

"First female member or SAMCRO," Juice said.

Chibs nodded.

"Prospect?" Tig asked.

Chibs let out a deep breath.

"I thought about all of this last night. It would be insulting to patch her in as a Prospect, knowing what she knows. This girl has a lot of intel on South Cali M/Cs, knows her bikes and guns, and she's not afraid to fight. I'm positive she would have shot that guy without a second thought. This proves she has what it takes."

"But doesn't prove that she has the balls to wear the Reaper," Tig finished.

Chibs nodded.

"She's in limbo between Prospect and Full Patch, as far as her skills are concerned," he said, "But it's only fair to start her as a Prospect like everyone else. I am changing a few Prospect rules and club bylaws, but she will have to go through probation just like everyone else."

The crew nodded in agreement.

"I want to take a vote on this. We'll bring her in here, let her see how a meeting goes, learn, and then we'll ask her if she's willin' to join. She's already tossed around the idea of movin' here."

"If she says no?" Tig asked.

Chibs shrugged.

"Then she says no," he replied.

Tig nodded. Chibs looked to his brothers.

"Vote?" he asked.

They nodded. Chibs straightened in his chair, propping his arms on the table and clasping his hands together. He opened his mouth to speak when it suddenly occurred to him that he had no idea what Callie's last name was.

"Ah, for fuck sake. What's her last name?" he asked.

"Shepherd," Juice and Tig replied in unison.

Tig shot Juice a glare.

"How do you know her last name?" he snapped.

Juice's eyes widened.

"How do you know?" he retorted.

"'Cause she fuckin' told me! How do you know?" Tig asked, irritated.

"Background check," Juice replied, "Jesus Christ!"

Tig let his guard down. It was Chibs' turn to shoot a questioning look. Tig dropped his gaze from the President, surprised he was so quick to defend the young woman. Daddy instincts, he supposed.

"Was it supposed to be a secret?" Chibs asked.

Tig wriggled in his chair.

"Nah, man. I just didn't know Juice knew. Now we all do," he replied, clearly uncomfortable, "Didn't she tell you?"

"I forgot," Chibs replied.

Tig's resolve broke and he smiled.

"Alright," Chibs said, "All in favor of patchin' in Callie Shepherd as our newest Prospect?"

"Yay," Tig said without hesitation.

Chibs eyes moved to Ratboy.

"Yeah," he replied.

They looked to Quinn.

"Hell yeah, brother," he replied.

"Yay," Juice said.

Nods and yays came from T.O. and Montez. The table then met Happy, who smiled wickedly.

"Abso-fucking-lutely," he said.

Chibs smiled.

"Yay," he said, then pounded the gavel against the table, "Tiggy, go get her."

Tig hopped up from his chair and walked to the door. Chibs looked down to Juice.

"Write some shit down for me, Juicy Boy," he said.

Juice nodded and got up and went to hunt for a pen and notebook, which he found in the drawers of a file cabinet.

"Callie!" Tig called, "You can come in, sweetheart."

Chibs smiled.

"Hey, boss?" Quinn asked.

Chibs looked to the long-haired biker at the end of the table.

"I got some boys coming in at the end of the week. Interested in being Prospects," he said.

Chibs nodded.

"Good. Thank-you," he replied.

***

I jogged down the hall to be greeted by Tig, who put a hand on my shoulder and walked me in.

"Go grab a seat, baby girl," he said.

I nodded and went to a chair near the corner of the room, trying to ignore the stares. Chibs was at the head of the table, Tig and Hap to his right and left, respectively, Rat next to Tig, then T.O., and Juice and Rane next to Happy and Montez.

"I have a couple of changes in mind for the club. As most of you know, after what happened a few years ago with the cops blackmailing Juice with his father and Jackie Boy requesting a change in bylaws, all races are now allowed into the club. I know we choose colorful words, by I, for one, am not racist. None of us are."

The crew shook their heads.

"I want to make this club a more equal M/C. Some of the stuff I'm requesting was never a rule, and could be overlooked, but I want this shit set in stone. So, my first order, Juice, write this down."

Juice clicked a pen and readied it over the paper.

"Club equality. All races, genders, sexual orientations, and religions."

Juice copied Chibs' words.

"Next order I want to vote on is the bikes. All of us ride Harley, and we are huge fans, but all bikes are welcome. We are not exclusive."

"Was that even a rule before?" Tig asked.

Chibs shrugged.

"Dunno, but I wanna make this clear," he replied.

Tig nodded. Juice wrote down the topic.

"Third, I want to discuss our colors. Cuts, soft colors. I know we have the Reaper jackets, but I've been trying to think of something as meaningful as the cuts, but more under the radar. Too many times we've been given up because of colors, but I will not bend to society and simply not wear them."

"Too true, brother," Juice agreed.

"I agree, but we gotta wear our colors, man," Tig said.

"What should we do, then?" Rat asked.

The crew remained quiet for a moment, thinking. I had an idea, but I didn't say anything. As if he could read my mind, Chibs looked up at me.

"Any ideas, Callie girl?" he asked.

I jumped when I heard my name.

"Oh, um. Well...I know you guys probably don't want to buy a bunch of new cuts, but why not have a blackout cut?" I asked.

Tig's confusion was more than obvious, but Chibs looked intrigued.

"Blackout?" he asked.

Juice sat straight up, this hilarious look of realization on his face.

"Oh! I get it!" he said.

Happy shot him a look.

"Shut up!" he said.

"Explain, sweetie," Tig requested.

I cleared my throat, feeling nervous as all eyes fell upon me.

"Well, have your normal leather, but have patches that are all black. Up close you can read them, but from far away, no one will see them, so no one will be able to identify you. That way you're still wearing the Reaper," I explained.

"They'll stay cleaner, too," Juice added.

Chibs nodded.

"I like that idea," he said, then looked to his brothers, "What do ya guys think? Blackout cuts?"

"Yay," the boys said in unison.

Chibs smiled.

"Yay," he said, "How about the equality vote?"

"Yay," they replied.

Chibs looked like he was going to crack up.

"And the bikes?"

"Yay," they said.

"Yay," he said, "'Kay. We have one more thing we already voted on. About Callie."

I felt my eyes widen.

"Me?" I asked in surprise.

Chibs smiled warmly.

"Yeah, darlin'. As ya know, we need bodies at this table, and we're more than impressed with ya. We all like ya. We want ya to patch in," he said.

I felt my jaw drop.

"You're shitting me," I said, my voice deadpan.

"We shit you not, baby girl," Tig replied.

"We already voted," Juice said.

I looked from Juice to Tig and Chibs.

"Decision was unanimous. Now, it's up to you," Chibs said.

I stared at him, speechless.

"And even if you don't want to," Tig said, "You have a family with us. All of us."

The crew nodded.

"Absolutely," Juice agreed.

I took a deep breath. All of me wanted to say yes, and I would have, but one factor kept me from it, and that was the concept and my knowledge of what being a Prospect meant. What I would have to do—to go through. Wasn't happening.

"Prospects get treated like shit," I said in a tone as if they didn't know that fact.

Tig shrugged.

"Meh. We used to rough 'em up a bit, but we usually love 'em. Ask Rat," he said.

Rat smiled shyly.

"Perhaps too much," he said.

Tig just laughed, but I wasn't phased. They couldn't be serious. There was always a condition.

"No special initiation? No strings?" I asked.

Chibs leaned back in his chair and furrowed his eyebrows, concerned.

"No, we're not animals. What did they do to Prospects in The 7?" he asked.

The question was, what didn't they do? I remembered Zero coming home one night in tears and a broken knuckle from getting in a fight with the Prez, trying to defend a Prospect. He hated the shit they did to them, but was forced to always back the President's decisions. They were wrong decisions, and along with Z's health concerns, it was the reason he wanted to back away from the club. I think it was watching the Prospect's head being backed over that broke him.

"They did evil shit to those kids. Being a Prospect was only something to be proud of for the first 24 hours. Initiations involved everything from mugging the elderly to raping women to crashing a minivan full of kids. Not to mention getting the shit beat out of them by the crew. Not one Prospect made it, and barely any lived. They were either killed by the club, killed in a fight with the enemy, or bailed. Even then, the crew went after them and caught most of them."

"Are you serious?" Juice asked.

I nodded.

"I'll help you guys out any way you need me, but Prospect…"

Chibs shot up from his chair and approached me.

"Callie, darlin', listen," he said.

He stepped up to me and gently gripped my shoulders. He leaned down to eye level with me.

"We have never, and will never do that to our Prospects. To anyone. We take care of each other. We're not sadists, and I sure as shit wouldn't let somethin' like that happen to ya," he said, then softened his voice, "Bein' a Prospect for the Sons does not mean what it means for other clubs."

"It's something to proud of," Rat said.

Chibs pushed his ringed fingers into the pockets of his jeans.

"I can assure, ya, darlin', we do things a lot differently in the north," he said.

I nodded.

"I would hope so," I replied.

Chibs gave me a small smile.

"Do I have to decide right now?" I asked.

Chibs shook his head.

"Take all the time ya need," he said.

I nodded. Chibs patted my shoulder.

"Just say yes now," Juice said, pouting.

"Yeah," Rat agreed.

I smiled at them.

"Give her a damn minute! Jesus!" Chibs said, walking back to the head of the table.

I watched as the crew finished off their meeting, my mind reeling. Prospect for the Sons of Anarchy Mother Charter? And these guys thought I had the stuff? I had wanted nothing more than to ink in for The VII, especially after Z passed away, but never did I think I would get the chance to say yes.  
>I knew what would be asked of me, as SAMCRO's problems when Jackson Teller ruled the roost were famous MC-wide, if not statewide. I was no stranger to using a gun, or being put in a position where I would have to kill someone. When you live this life, bullets are just for survival, as are claws, teeth, and venom for a predatory animal. I had no reservations about killing for The VII, and would not have any for the Sons. I was okay with what I knew I would have to do, and knew what I had to do to prove my worth, it was just that this was so unexpected. My original plans for the rest of my life had turned completely around. I was being given a family and a home again, and even if I decided not to patch in, I knew I had friends in arms reach if I decided to move here. I just wanted to weigh my options.

"We good?" Chibs asked.

The crew nodded. Chibs slammed the gavel down, ending church. The crew stood up. I started to follow the guys out when Chibs grabbed my attention.

"Hang on a sec, sweetheart," he said.

I stopped in my tracks. Rat patted my shoulder as he brought up the rear, and shut the door as he exited the room, leaving me alone with the Prez. I looked from the door to Chibs, who was watching me curiously, trying to read me.

"You know I meant what I said. We would never hurt ya. You have my word on that," he said.

I nodded.

"I know," I replied quietly.

He tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Is this really somethin' ya would be interested in?" he asked.

I nodded quickly.

"Definitely," I replied.

Chibs smiled at that.

"It's just a big decision," I went on.

"Yeah," he said, then pushed himself to his feet with a grunt before approaching me, "There's a few things to work out, but when you're ready, we'll get ya set up. And I promise I'll help ya house-hunt."

I smiled at that.

"Sick of me already?" I asked.

He laughed and roughed up my hair.

"Meh. You're alright," he said playfully.

I laughed and he patted my back.

The door opened and Tig poked his head in.

"I just got a call from Álvarez. We gotta go," he said.

"Yeah," Chibs replied.

Tig disappeared again, heading back down the stairs. Chibs looked down at me.

"Be good, Callie girl. Quinn will be by later to pick ya up and take ya to TM. He has some questions about your bike," he said.

I nodded. Chibs started for the door and gripped the knob.

"'Kay. Stay safe," I said.

Chibs opened the door, turned to me, and gave me this weird look. Almost a look of surprise. Shit, what did I say?  
>He then smirked.<p>

"Don't ya worry about a thing, darlin'," he said, a little bit of mischief in his dark eyes.

I had to smile. Bastard.


	10. Panic

Night had fallen upon Charming and the guys had returned to TM to regroup, and then head home. Their run, to my knowledge, had not been one of success, nor had it gone south. Just a routine annoyance and a lot of miles. They were tired and hungry when they returned, and some decided to go to the bar. Chibs was ready to go home, and as I stood by his bike, waiting on him to return from using the bathroom, Tig was hunting through the garage trying to find my helmet. I had been looking for it all afternoon, and Tig had said he remembered seeing it, and went to see if he could find it. Luckily, he did.  
>I was leaning against the Dyna as Tig walked out of the garage, my helmet dangling from one hand and the orange glow of a cigarette illuminating from his mouth. He walked up to me, playfully shoved me with his hip, and handed me the helmet as he sat down in Chibs' seat.<p>

"Hey," I laughed.

Tig pretended as if nothing happened and flicked out his spent cigarette.

"Don't like our helmets?" he asked.

I looked up at the curly-haired man to see him grin.

"I prefer mine," I replied, wondering what he expected me to say.

Tig crossed his arms over his chest, smiling.

"They do look silly. Especially on me. I'm completely disproportionate, anyway," he said.

I smiled and looked down at the black piece of headgear, which had a giant scuff up the side from the crash.

"You think, if I agree to patch in, Chibs will still let me wear this one? I know all of you wear the same style of helmet," I said.

Tig shrugged.

"I don't think he'd care, baby girl. You could probably ask him anything and he'd say yes," he replied.

I nodded in agreement. Chibs reappeared seconds later, walking through the garage as Juice, Rane and Hap were helping close up. He said goodbye to them and headed our way.

"How's he been doing?" Tig asked quietly.

I shrugged.

"He seems better," I replied, "Been pretty relaxed."

Tig nodded.

"Good. Probably helps that he has some company," he said.

"Yeah," I agreed quietly.

When Chibs was in hearing range, Tig stood up before he could be yelled at, then leaned down and hugged me.

"You're a good girl, Cal," he said, then pulled away, "Call me if ya need me."

I smiled and nodded.

"I will," I replied.

"And Venus says she misses you and when ya get some free time, she wants to go do girly shit."

I laughed.

"Can do," I replied.

Tig winked at me, and with that, left a friendly pat on Chibs' back as they passed each other and the VP went on his way. When Chibs came close enough for me to clearly view him, I could tell he was minutes away from passing out on his feet. His eyes, already heavily hooded, were hardly visible, they had sunken in so far. He was exhausted.

"Ya ready to go, Callie girl?" he asked.

I straightened up and nodded.

"Yeah," I replied.

Chibs grabbed his helmet from the handlebars and seated himself on the Dyna, placing his helmet over his head.

"You good to ride, man? You look pretty tired," I said.

As Chibs started to fasten his chin strap, he cut his eyes up at me, stared at me for an uncomfortable six seconds before letting out a short, but amused laugh.

"I ain't ridin' bitch, Callie. No way," he said.

I smiled and put my own helmet on before climbing on behind him.

"You men and your pride," I said jokingly, "Won't even take a favor."

"Hey, now," he replied, "I appreciate it, trust me. A man has got to control his bike, though."

I rolled my eyes and pulled my shield down.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready."

I held his sides as he started the bike. He then slowly pulled out of the TM parking lot and we made the tired ride home.

***

Juice arrived at TM early the next morning, several hours before it opened, as asked. He had always done as asked, no matter what.  
>That idea hung heavy over his head as he rode to the site of the old clubhouse, blown up by the Irish. The place where he had been patched in the first time, and had later been granted Full Patch. The place where everything started. Would he have taken it back for a second? Never. Not those moments of brotherhood. However, he would never wish his life on anybody. The betrayal. The beatings. Trying to make things work, yet missing the point—the reason Chibs never went through the same shit. Under Jax Teller, there had been no rational point. The rules were fucking stupid. Family meant nothing when one rule, which for all logical reason should never exist, was broken. When it meant building lies upon lies to save yourself, when you should never had had to. When doing the right thing to make up for a wrong, led you to run from the charter you called home. Family—brotherhood. It had never meant shit under the brotherhood. Rules had changed now under Chibs, but still…the things that had been asked of him…<br>Juice opened up the shop and found Callie's bike clean, polished, and ready to go. Quinn, being the only one anyone really trusted to ride it, gave it a test ride, running the bike through its paces before using Chibs' credit card to fill the tank, and bring it back to TM with a passed inspection. Chibs did his own check before deciding that the bike was indeed golden, and had made plans with Juice to put it on a flatbed and haul it to Red Woody. They were going to surprise Callie today.  
>Juice busied himself with a polishing cloth while waiting on Chibs. He didn't have to wait long before the familiar sound of a motorcycle echoed from the road. Juice looked up from the handlebars to see one of his brothers pull in, but it was not Chibs. Ratboy. Juice turned his attention back to the back until he was certain he had polished every fingerprint away. Ratboy parked his bike up and walked up to the garage, removing his gloves and watching the older Son curiously.<p>

"Hey," he said.

Juice looked up from the bike and nodded.

"Hey, man," he replied.

Ratboy slowly moved to the workbench to grab a stool.

"What are you up to?" Juice asked as he circled the bike, checking the chrome for blemishes.

Ratboy smiled at Juice. He knew that bike was spotless, but telling this to Juice was futile. Not with his OCD.

"Came to open up, but looks like that's been taken care of already," he replied.

Juice looked up at Ratboy.

"Yeah, Chibs asked me to come and get the bike ready," he replied.

Ratboy nodded.

"Cal gettin' her bike back today?" he asked.

Juice nodded.

"Think she'll make a good Prospect?" Ratboy asked.

Juice looked to the younger man and watched him for moment, his mind flooding with the morning's worries that had been put to a halt as he occupied himself with opening the garage and the bike.

"Yeah. I just…" Juice trailed off.

Ratboy watched Juice, waiting for him to finish, but the moment was lost when another motorcycle pulled in. Chibs.  
>The two looked up and watched the club President park his bike before he walked into the garage.<p>

"Mornin'," he said gruffly.

Juice and Ratboy nodded to him and replied with their "mornings." Chibs gestured to the bike.

"We good?" he asked.

Juice nodded.

"Ready to roll," he replied.

Chibs nodded, then looked up at Ratboy.

"Get the truck," he ordered.

Ratboy obeyed and eagerly disappeared into the office in pursuit of the keys. Chibs turned back to Juice.

"Let's get this bike loaded. Rat can take it to Red Woody. Follow Rat and you and Cal can go ridin' today. Rat's gonna come back here and get caught up some business. I have some shit I gotta do, but I'll meet up with ya at Red Woody later," he said.

Juice nodded. Chibs patted his back and started for Callie's bike when Juice stopped him.

"Hey, just a sec," he said.

Chibs stopped and looked down at him, confused. Juice fidgeted nervously under the President's gaze.

"Can you promise me something?" he asked.

Chibs turned, Juice now having his full attention.

"What's up, Juicey?" he asked.

Juice swallowed.

"Just…I'm all for Callie to patch in, but…promise me you won't ask of her what Jax asked of me. All of that bullshit. I know you always sided with the club rules—"

"Old rules. Rules that weren't fuckin' right. Even Jax knew that. Trust me, boy, I'm not goin' to let what happened to ya, happen to her, or anyone. Nor will it happen to ya again. Understood?"

Juice nodded. Chibs gently gripped the back of Juice's neck, pulling the younger man against his side.

"Listen, I know a lot has changed and it seems unfair, and I know I sort of cheated the system and made up a bunch of pussy rules, but these are different times now. Change has been long overdue," Chibs continued.

Juice nodded understandingly. Chibs butted his forehead against the tribal tattoo on the top of Juice's head.

"I know," Juice said quietly.

"We don't have to lie to each other anymore," Chibs said.

Juice smiled at that. How he dreamed of never keeping another secret.

"It's a fresh start. Remember that. Now, help me get this damn thing loaded," he said.

Juice smiled at that, and followed Chibs to retrieve the straps and push Callie's bike onto the flatbed.

***

"You guys ever see that Dumbo movie with that acid trip scene? All the marching elephants and shit?" Tig asked.

Rane shot the VP a look, and Happy laughed.

"What the fuck are you watchin' fuckin' kids movies for?" Rane asked.

"Hey! I had two daughters…and I was goin' through a phase where I was on a lot of mushrooms, but that's beside the point. Cal, you know what I'm talkin' about, right?" Tig asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Unfortunately, I do. Hated that movie. Sad as hell," I replied.

Tig tapped my arm.

"But you know what I'm talking about! Okay, so I had this nightmare last night that I was watching that fucked up elephant scene, but instead of elephants, there were all these sex dolls. I just…fuck no!"

We all started laughing

"Fuck sex dolls," Tig spat.

Happy snickered.

"Literally," he commented.

Tig rolled his eyes and flicked a bottle cap at him.

It had been a long morning, and it was just barely nine o' clock now. Chibs had forced me to get up at the crack of dawn, saying he had important shit to do and that I needed to be at Red Woody as soon as possible. He wouldn't tell me what was going down, and I didn't ask. I just hopped on the back of his bike and he left me in the company of Rane and Happy until some of the other Sons showed up. During which time, some actresses had shown up to film today's movie, which the boys had been eager to sit behind the camera and watch. I just rolled my eyes. Men.  
>The door opened as Tig was delving deeper into his twisted little dream, revealing Juice. I sighed in relief. Good. Someone to talk to.<br>Lyla approached us, wearing clothing that would have been trashy and skimpy, had the actresses been more covered. She looked like a nun.

"We're about to start rolling if you guys want to come get a sneak peak," she said.

The guys eagerly stood up and followed Lyla to the set. I shook my head and looked back down at the bar. Juice approached me, looking after his brothers.

"What was the flick of the day?" he asked.

"'My Little Pony Ride,'" I replied.

Juice laughed and stepped up to me. He seemed to be in a cheerful mood, tapping his fingers against the countertop, his brown eyes bright and rested.

"Interesting," he commented.

I smiled and tilted my head to the side, watching the boy curiously.

"What?" I asked, "You don't wanna watch?"

Juice smiled and shook his head.

"Last production I watched I believe involved a bottle going up a guy's ass," he replied.

I laughed and cringed.

"Jesus," I groaned.

Juice laughed.

"Why don't you come outside? Found something kinda cool," he said.

I eagerly hopped off the barstool and followed him just as I heard Tig make a My Little Pony joke.

"Hey! If she's not careful, she'll get Rainbow Rash!" he said loudly.

I shook my head, held back a laugh, and followed Juice out the door.

"Yuck," I commented as we walked out the door.

Juice laughed.

"How about we hit the road?" he asked.

I almost asked him "With what?" when I saw it. My bike, sitting next to his Harley, shining like new, looking as good as it had in the showroom.

"Holy shit!" I gasped, "It's done?"

I walked up to it and gripped one of the handlebars.

"Yeah. Quinn checked it out. Test drove it. Says it runs like beast. Chibs checked it out, too. You're all good, Cal," he replied.

My excitement to see my bike in one piece with the promise of hitting the road again hit me like a freight train. It was strange. When I left home, heading north, I honestly didn't think I would feel the rush you get—that pure adrenaline and impatience to hit the road for a high-speed joy ride. This was just…I can't even begin.

"This is awesome! Where's Chibs and Rane? I need to thank them? Rat, too," I replied.

Juice shrugged.

"They're working at TM. We can talk to them later. Chibs had business to take care of, but we'll see him later," he replied.

I nodded.

"Go get your helmet. The tank is full, so let's hit the road."

Excited, I ran back inside to grab my helmet from where I had left it with my bag, tucked away beside a couch, and bolted back outside. Juice was straddling his bike and buckling his helmet. I mounted my own bike, kicked up the kickstand, and put my helmet on. When I did, though, a strange feeling spread through me, starting in my chest and swirling down to my stomach, as if I had inhaled a large amount of freezing cold air. I put my hands on the handlebars in preparation to start the engine, but my elbows locked. Without warning, my mind raced back to that night. The darkness. The heart-stopping jolt of being catapulted from my bike. Just knowing as I crawled through the gravel, fumbling for my gun, that I was going to die. Before that, I had never been afraid to die.  
>My heart went from zero to 100 in a millisecond, breathing became difficult, and I realized that I <em>had<em> to get off of the bike. I put the kickstand back down and nearly shot off the bike—in the most clumsy way possible as I stumbled over my feet in my rush to get away from the machine.

"Cal?" Juice asked.

I felt my knees shaking, and had to take several deep and slow breaths to keep myself from either passing out, or psyching myself out and actually passing out. Juice unbuckled his helmet, hung it on the handlebars of his bike and dismounted.

"Cal, what's wrong?"

I stared at my bike, trying to wrap my head around everything. What was wrong with me? I'm not a pussy. I don't panic. I don't get scared. I get back in the saddle and go.

"Callie," Juice said sternly.

I broke contact from the bike to find him right in front of me, worry written clearly on his face.

"You okay?" he asked.

I swallowed dryly, my mind cloudy.

"No," I replied, shaking my head, then my mouth went into overdrive, "I can't do it, Juice. I thought I could do it but I can't do it. I don't know what's wrong."

Juice gripped my shoulders.

"Callie, easy. Easy. Slow down. Breathe," he said.

I looked up to meet his dark brown eyes.

"What is it? Is it your hip?" he asked.

"No," I replied.

"'Cause you've been ridin' with Chibs fine," he continued.

I shook my head.

"No. I just…" I trailed off to catch my breath, "I can't. I'm sorry, Juice."

Juice shook his head.

"It's okay, Cal. I understand. Look, come here," he said, pulling me into a hug, "We can go another time."

I sighed and let go of him.

"Things like this take time. Believe me. I've crashed a few times myself. I understand what you're goin' through."

I just nodded.

"God, we can't let Chibs know," I said.

Juice furrowed his brows in confusion.

"What do ya mean?" he asked.

"If he knows I freaked…what if he reconsiders letting me patch in?"

Juice laughed, and for a brief second, I wanted to slap the kid.

"He won't. Trust me. He'll understand. Look, you're white as a sheet. Let's put the bikes up, and we can try again when you feel ready, 'kay?"

I nodded.

"Yeah," I replied quietly, "Yeah, okay."

He smiled and patted my shoulder. I pushed my hair out of my eyes. I needed to calm down. Get right. Quit being a fucking pussy.

"Um, I'm gonna call Venus. Go and chill for a little while."

Juice nodded.

"Okay. We can try another day, okay?"

I just nodded and turned to go back inside. As I opened the door, I looked back over my shoulder.

"Hey."

Juice looked up as he prepared to move my bike. I gave him a small smile.

"Thank-you," I said.

Juice smiled.

"Welcome."

With that, I returned inside and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket to call Venus. She answered within three rings.

"Hey, sweetheart," she said, her southern drawl, even through the phone, was a a comfort.

"Hey, are you home?" I asked.

"Yes, baby, I am. What's goin' on?"

I sighed.

"Can you come pick me up?"

***

Chibs returned to Redwoody at noon, a saddlebag full of goodies he had picked up. Small gifts for his club. Current and pending members. He had ordered the items not long after the agreement to patch Callie in, and he was excited to surprise his crew.  
>As he walked into Redwoody expecting to find no one except Lyla's actors, he was surprised to find Juice in the office, slipping his cut on. When both men saw each other, Juice jumped and Chibs stared at him in surprise.<p>

"Hey," Chibs spoke.

"Hey, you scared me," Juice said.

Chibs walked in, setting the bag of items he had picked up on the desk.

"I didn't expect to see ya. What are ya doin' here?" he asked.

"He was helping me with the books," a female voice spoke.

Chibs turned to see Lyla enter and hand Juice a large calculator. She smiled as he took it off her hands and thanked him. Chibs raised his eyebrows.

"Books, huh?" Chibs asked.

Juice watched the President nervously.

"Yeah. Just trying to help out, ya know? Lyla stopped me and asked if I would go over some stuff. I helped her out and cleaned up a little. Was just about to head to TM and make use of myself," he explained.

Chibs' eyes narrowed.

"What happened to goin' out for a ride with Callie?" he asked.

Juice shrugged.

"She wasn't ready, brother," he replied.

The wrinkles on Chibs' forehead deepened with his confusion.

"She's been ridin' with me and she was fine," he said.

Juice set the calculator down on the desk and let his free hand fall heavily against his jeans.

"As soon as she got on that bike, she panicked. That crash traumatized her, man. It's gonna take some time," the younger man explained.

This worried Chibs, and he wanted to speak with her as soon as possible.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Tig's place. Venus picked her up. Guess she needed some…_girl_ time."

Chibs smirked.

"Alright. You head to TM. Help Chucky out while you're on a roll. I'll head to Tig's and talk to her," he replied.

Juice nodded and said goodbye to the President before heading out. Chibs picked up the bag and groaned to himself. He was not surprised that this had happened. He should have expected it. The first time he crashed a motorcycle, he swore off of them for good. Of course, now you would never seem him without one. He felt sorry for Callie, as he knew how frightening it could be. He wanted to offer his advice and provide some sort of comfort. He had to make sure that she was okay, and if not, then he would try to make it okay.


	11. The Rose and The Reaper

"Here ya go, sugar."

I looked up from the talk show playing on the television to see Venus enter with a glass of ice water. She smiled and handed it to me, and I thanked her as she sat down on the couch beside me.  
>I let out a shaky breath and twisted the cold glass between my hands. Venus put one arm around my back, her hands gripping my shoulders.<p>

"It's perfectly understandable that you reacted the way you did, sweetheart. It was a terribly frightening thing to happen. To panic is natural," she said.

I shook my head.

"Riding a fucking bike shouldn't be a place for panic. Or fear. Fear is when someone is trying to kill you," I spat lowly.

"Fear is inevitable, Callie. It can happen anywhere at any time. Now matter how fearless you are or how you have been trained, it can raise it's ugly head at the drop of a hat. The key is not letting it win," she said, "You understand?"

I nodded. She was right. Of all the shit that I had been through and experienced in my life, a little post traumatic stress disorder should not even phase me. Then again, now that I was calmer, and had had a long talk with the ever affectionate Venus, I realized that maybe riding wasn't what had triggered my panic attack. In fact, I knew it wasn't.

"Why don't you go to your room? Lay down and relax. I'll make you some lunch," she suggested.

I looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"'Kay," I replied quietly.

Venus smiled warmly, leaned down to hug me, and kissed my cheek. Just the hug alone made me feel a lot better, if just for a few moments. I needed this—Mom time. It had been a long time since I felt any kind of maternal love from anyone. Venus provided that comfort I needed.  
>I stood from the couch and headed down the hall in silence. I never made it to my room. I kept walking, finding myself walking into the backyard to sit in the garden swing among the trees and Venus' plants. I sat in silence, letting my wander. I wasn't scared of that bike. If I had been scared of it, I would have never been happy to see it—excited to ride. No. It was the night that things happened, triggered by the familiar feel of the bike that engaged my panic. Not only that night, but the six years before, and everything that happened within that time. Living alone, dealing with sadness on my own. Losing everything that was keeping me stable. The reason I left…the reason I packed lightly…the reason I was carrying that gun.<p>

"Hey."

I jumped out of my thoughts, physically shuddering as my head snapped up to see who the voice belonged to, as it wasn't Venus' soft southern drawl, but a deep voice with a slight lilt.  
>On the back porch, sliding the door closed, was Chibs.<p>

Shit.

"Hey," I replied, my throat suddenly dry.

Chibs walked off of the porch and slowly approached me.

"Juicey said you'd be here," he spoke.

I looked down at the grass. It was starting to brown and beginning it's transition as fall ebbed away and winter approached. The cool air sent a cold chill through me, and I suddenly wished I had worn a jacket. I kept absolutely still, though. I could take the cold, even though the painful goosebumps on my arms betrayed me.

"Mind if I sit with ya, sweetheart?" he asked softly, his boots now in my field of vision.

I looked up at him through the fringe that had fallen in my eyes and shook my head. Chibs moved and sat down on the swing beside me. I kept my head down and kept my hands tightly clasped together, as if the cold would go away the harder I held on.

"What happened?" he asked.

I snorted and looked across the yard.

"I don't know. I freaked," I replied.

I looked from the fence to Chibs, caring brown eyes staring back at me.

"I have never wrecked a bike in my life," I said.

Chibs gave me a small smile.

"Hell, Callie girl. We all wreck. No one is bloody fuckin' perfect. Is that what this is about? You're afraid you'll wreck again?" he asked.

I shook my head. Chibs amusement fell away and he studied me for a moment. Then, he scooted closer and gripped my arm.

"Hey. This panic happens after your first crash. It's nothin' to be ashamed of. What happened to ya was a traumatic experience. Get back on isn't gonna be easy, but it will happen."

I looked up at him.

"Baby steps, yeah?" he asked, leaning to lightly nudge me.

I smiled and nodded. I let my gaze drift back down to my hands. Chibs shifted on the swing.

"Hey. Callie, look here."

I obeyed. Chibs eyes filled with worry and he gently grasped my face, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "You can tell me, ya know?"

I sniffed and nodded.

"Yeah, I just…Chibs, I normally don't do this. I'm not a chicken shit," I said.

"And I believe ya. Why would I think you're a chicken shit? Ya'd be a chicken shit not to be scared."

"I just didn't want you to change your mind…about patching in," I replied.

Chibs smiled. He let go of my face and leaned over to reach inside the bag that until this time, I had not noticed he had been toting.

"And what makes ya think," he said, grunting as he fished whatever it was out of the bag.

When he found the sought after items, he set them in my lap. When I realized what they were, my jaw fell.

"I would change my mind?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

I reached into my lap to pick up a few blacked-out rockers and flashes sitting on top of two t-shirts, one white and one light blue. Colors. Two of the flashes were their signature Redwood Original flashes, one was the reaper and the California charter rockers, one was a Prospect rocker, and the other two were some I had never seen on any member from any Californian M/C. One was a rose. The other said "SCOUT."

"Welcome to the family, sweetheart," Chibs said.

He stood from the swing. I stared up at him.

"This is official?" I asked in disbelief.

He smiled and shrugged.

"After church, it will be," he replied.

I set the badges and shirts aside and jumped up to hug him.

"Thank-you," I said into his shoulder.

Chibs squeezed me, perhaps a little too hard.

"You're welcome, Callie girl," he replied.

Chibs kissed the side of my head and let me go. He then picked up the bag.

"Come on. Grab your stuff. I'll explain what everything means when we get to the table," he replied.

I nodded and grabbed my things before following Chibs back inside and riding out to Redwoody.

***

"You got right on top of these, huh?" T.O. asked as Tig passed him his new badges.

Chibs sat at the head of the table and took a drag from his cigarette.

"Aye," he replied.

Tig handed the last of the black-outs to Montez before walking by me and patting my shoulder. The table had been rearranged in order to accommodate me, and balance the seating chart. Chibs at the head, as always, Tig to his right, Hap to his left. Juice, Rane, and Montez seated next to Happy, respectively. Rat, T.O. and then me to Tig's right.  
>Chibs smiled at us and snuffed his cigarette into an ashtray.<p>

"Everyone has their original patches, with the exception of T.O. Juice, and Cal. Juicey, I know you wanted to try for Secretary. We'll vote this a later time, 'kay?"

Juice nodded.

"Callie and T.O., you'll notice your patches make up a hybrid Prospect cut. T.O., as a former M/C Prez, and Callie, with your skills, it would be unfair to give you the title of Prospect. However, you will still be on probation for a year and will not be able to hold an office until probation is over. Understood?"

T.O. and I nodded.

"Sounds fair to me," T.O. said.

"With some of the changes I've made, though," Chibs continued, "the two of ya won't have to suffer through the role of a Prospect. Callie and Juice, both of you have a Scout flash. This is a new position that I came up with, inspired by Callie's new color idea."

My eyes widened and I sat straight up. The boys looked at me curiously, making me feel intimidated.

"We get caught a lot. Too much. I've decided to remedy that, and assign you two," Chibs pointed to Juice and I, "as Scouts. Guards, almost. The both of ya, as a team, will be on the outside. Ridin' ahead of tailin' behind, or hidin' out and swoopin' in when somethin' is compromised. Ya'll be our eyes and ears."

Juice's eyes lit up.

"Not a bad idea," he said.

"Ingenious, really," Tig said jokingly.

"God knows we've needed it," Rat agreed.

Chibs nodded.

"Sound good?" he asked.

"Hell yeah," Juice replied.

Chibs' eyes flashed over to me.

"Totally," I replied.

Chibs smiled and stood from his chair.

"Today, Callie received her patches," he announced as he walked over to me.

The guys began to holler and Tig yelled my name. Chibs walked behind me and put one hand on my back.

"This rose patch," he said, picking the rose out of the others, "Is for you, and any future female member of the club. This rose symbolizes that you, darlin', are a Sister of Anarchy."

I stared at the patch between his fingers for what seems like minutes. May have only been seconds, but I couldn't take my eyes off of it. This was a huge first for the M/C, and history was quickly changing. I would be expected to live up to the rose and the reaper and all they stood for. I was running with bigger dogs. I would have to prove I could keep up. I had to prove I was worth my shit, no matter how good my relationships with them were now. I could not let them down, and would not let Chibs regret this decision.

"Stand up, Callie girl," Chibs said.

I stood and Chibs pushed my chair underneath the table. I faced him, and he took both of my hands, stared my straight in the eye, and smiled.

"We are your brothers, Callie, and you our sister. This club is your family now. Welcome," he said.

I could not contain the smile on my face. Chibs hugged me tightly. The boys clapped and stood up, each one of them hugging me and welcoming me to the club. It had been a long time dream of mine to be part of something like this. Granted, it was with the VII, but it was a family of best friends—brothers. Being pushed away after Zero died killed that dream, but now I was given a second chance. I would make these men proud. I would make Zero proud.  
>Tig was the last to hug me, and his hug lasted the longest.<p>

"Welcome home, baby girl," he said softly.

That made tears prick my eyes, but I swallowed the urge down. Not here.

"I know you're gonna make us proud," he said.

I pulled back to look up at him. Tig smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Or you'll give us hell. I'm not sure," he teased.

I smiled and he lightly shoved me.

"Alright. Sit down. Sit—" Chibs was interrupted by his cell phone.

The rest of us settled down and resumed our seats. T.O. patted my back.

"You ever been in an M/C before?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Rolled with them, but never been an official member," I replied.

He laughed.

"You're in for one hell of a ride, girl," he said.

I smiled.

"Jackie Boy," Chibs said in surprise.

The entire table froze and everyone shot their looks over to the Prez. Tig backhanded Chibs' shoulder.

"Speakerphone, man!" he hissed.

Chibs pulled the phone away from his ear and activated the speakerphone.

"Didn't expect to hear from ya, brother," Chibs said.

"Yeah, I know," came the tired voice of Jackson Teller, former President of SAMCRO.

"Well, are ya all right? Is everythin' okay?" Chibs asked worriedly.

Jax didn't respond for a moment, but before Chibs could ask if he was still there, he spoke.

"How's the club?" Jax asked.

Chibs sighed.

"Golden, brother. Everything's good," he replied.

Again, it took Jax a moment.

"Good. I need to tell you somethin'. I want you to relay it to the club," he said.

Chibs' eyes quickly darted between the crew.

"Sure," he replied.

Jax took a deep breath before speaking.

"It's Gemma," he said.

I narrowed my eyes. Montez, who was sitting across from me, filled me in.

"Jax's mother," he whispered, "Murdered his old lady."

My eyes widened. Shit!

"She was killed this morning in County," Jax said.

The entire table froze, except for Tig. He stood from the table, pushed his curls back against his head and began to pace.

"Holy shit," he murmured.

"Jesus Christ, Jackie," Chibs replied, "I'm—I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jax replied in a hushed voice.

Chibs tapped his fingers against the table.

"Is there…is there anything ya would like us to do for ya, brother?" he asked.

"No," Jax said quietly.

There was another moment of awkward silence.

"Chibs?" Jax asked.

"Yeah?"

"You keep that club golden for me, alright?" Jax asked.

Chibs bit his lip, heartbreak written across his face.

"Always," he replied, "I love you, brother. We all do."

Jax didn't reply, and the line went dead. No one said a word until Juice broke the horrendous silence.

"Holy shit, bro," he whispered.

Tig stood near the window, dead silent, his back to us.

"Okay," Chibs said, "Hap, Juice, Quinn, and Montez, I want you four to go lock up TM. Then let's all call it and go home."

The club agreed. Chibs clapped a hand on the table and stood. The rest of us followed suit, save for Tig, who seemed glued in his place. I began to follow the boys out when Chibs stopped me.

"Just hold on for a sec, darlin'," he said quietly.

I nodded and hung back, shutting the door after Montez as he brought up the rear. Chibs turned to Tig and approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She was one of my best friends, Chibby," he said.

"I know, Tiggy," Chibs said quietly.

"And…I hate her for what she did, but I still love her, you know?"

Chibs nodded.

"She was a big part of our lives. But we gotta move on, okay?"

Tig nodded and broke his gaze away from the window.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"How about," Chibs began, then glanced over at me, "We all go celebrate the induction of our newest member?"

Tig perked up at that.

"It's on me. Whatever it is," he said.

Chibs smiled.

"Call Venus. She can join us. Callie?"

I stood at attention.

"Whatever restaurant or bar ya want. Your choice," he said.

I smiled and shrugged.

"You guys can pick," I said, as I wasn't entirely familiar with the Charming food scene.

"Ahh, none of that," Chibs said reaching for me and throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"I know a place," Tig said, "You'll love it. Let's go."

I smiled and walked with Chibs.

"Before we head home, we can go look at some houses. Off the beaten path, but nice. Protected," Chibs said.

I nodded. Tig walked out the door first. Chibs held the door for me, but before I could go through, he lightly grasped my chin, making me look at him.

"What?" I asked.

Chibs smiled.

"You've hardly stopped smiling. It's good to see ya happy, Callie girl," he said.

I smiled, embarrassed, my cheeks on fire. Chibs laughed and ushered me out the door.

"Get outta here, ya cheeky shite," he said jokingly.

I laughed and ducked, avoiding a playful swat to the back of my head, and we caught up with Tig.

***

Tino Venza was sitting at the bar, on his third glass of beer, eyeing the blonde bartender he had been trying to flirt with. She was slender, around his height and maybe ten years younger than he was. Had to be. That didn't stop him from looking, nor did it stop her from flirting back, leaning against the counter in a way where he could see right down her shirt. He was a sucker for blondes and boobs, and she was a sucker for Italian boys with tattoos. He was sure that as soon as she saw his motorcycle, her pants would be on the floor. His trip to north California would not go to waste.

"Can I get you another beer, hun?" the bartender asked.

Tino looked up and studied her face. Fake tan, winged eyeliner, sheer pink lipgloss. He was sure she looked nothing like she did now first thing in the morning. However, he didn't plan on sticking around that long.

"Shot of Jack," he said, pushing his empty mug towards her.

He gave her a wink—a cliche way to charm her. She was naive enough to blush over it.

"Sure thing," she replied.

Tino watched her walk away and looked around the room. The restaurant was packed with people, and the bar was beginning to fill up. He sat silently, watching different people pass by as he was given his shot of Jack Daniels. He thanked the bartender. She sidled up against the counter to flirt, but her words never came as a few loud men entered. She looked up at them, ducked her head, and turned away. Tino glanced over his shoulder to see two men, one with dark, curly hair, enter, two women in tow.

"Never thought I'd see those two double-date," the bartender said.

Tino looked back to the woman.

"You know them?" he asked.

She nodded.

"They own a porn studio. Their boss did this to me," she said, pointing to the scars across her nose, "The boss's mother, too."

Tino grimaced.

"That's a shame. Scumbags," he said.

He honestly didn't care where the scars came from—or her, for that matter.

"Porn studio, huh?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I used to be…an _actress_," she said.

Tino smiled outwardly and vomited inwardly—not because she was an ex-pornstar, but because she seemed proud of it.

"Who are they?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Couple of assholes of SAMCRO," she replied.

Tino swallowed thickly. That wasn't a name he wanted to hear.

"What did you say your name was again?" he asked.

She smiled.

"Ima," she replied.

Tino smiled. Across the bar, a large bald man lifted his mug into the air.

"Hey, darlin'! Can I get a refill?"

Ima looked from the man to Tino and smiled.

"I'll be right back," she said.

Tino nodded and sipped his Jack. His eyes wandered over to the group. They were seated at a circular booth, their waitress taking their orders. He could not see the taller woman's face, and could only see the side of the curly-headed man and the top of the shorter woman's head, but he had a clear view of the one on the end. Tall, graying mustache and goatee, scarred all to hell. He wasn't familiar with the face, but he knew those distinct scars could lead him in the right direction to identify him.  
>When their waitress left, the shorter woman looked up, threw her head back, and burst out laughing at whatever the curly-haired man had said. That's when he saw her face, recognizing her instantly.<p>

"Son of a bitch," he said to himself.

Quickly, he fished his cell phone out of his pocket. He had the number he needed on speed dial, and pressed the number 2 before holding the device to his ear. On the other end, friend and boss Shane Maddox answered.

"Yeah?" Shane answered.

"We got a problem," Tino said.

"Fuck," Shane replied, annoyed, "Is it the XMC?"

"Nah, man," Tino replied, "Fucking SAMCRO."

"Oh, goddammit, Tino! How the fuck did you get screwed up with them? They're fucking dangerous! What are you thinking, bro? We're in enough shit as it is!" Shane ranted.

"I'm not!" Tino replied, his voice skipping an octave.

"You're out there to locate—"

"I found her, Shane. I'm looking right at her!"

Shane was silent for a moment.

"Are you shitting me right now?" he hissed.

"She's not too far from where I'm sitting," Tino replied.

"Well don't let her fucking see you. She'll blow your goddamn brains out! Where are you?"

"Charming. Callie fucking Shepherd is rolling with SAMCRO."

"Shit!" Shane exclaimed, "Get the fuck out of there and get back home, now!"

Tino agreed and hung up, slipping out of the restaurant without paying or being detected, pleased that his goal was finally met, but disappointed he couldn't get that slutty little pornstar back to his hotel room.


End file.
